Dark Dreams
by Rena1
Summary: When two young woman go in search of adventure in the Carpathian Mountains, they find something completely different. Now stuck between vampires, ghosts, society members and Carpathian lifemates will they ever manage to straighten things out?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **All right so this ended up getting edited a bit more than I originally thought it would, so everyone will want to read it again I'm sure. The story itself actually needed to be tweaked a bit because of something that was just changed near the end of it. Anyway, I hope that everyone will let me know how they feel about this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days at most. The revising is going extremely well. Am almost completely finished with it so I can go back to writing new material, but it was very necessary.

Lastly, I hope that I will be finished with this story by the end of the month. I'm not sure if it will all be posted by then, but it will be done.

Please enjoy!

**Dark Dreams**

**Chapter One**

Ezekiel, Romania, 1984

The moon and stars were high in the sky but both refused to shine through the numerous storm clouds, leaving the land below blanketed in a dense, unnatural darkness.

The Carpathian Mountains were known to have storms as horrible as this, even when the storm season was long since over. The locals had learned quickly enough to stay locked inside their houses whenever there were storms this intense. And of the many they had had this year this was by far the worst. Even the animals knew to stay sheltered this night.

Yet one young man was out, braving the wrath of the heavens alone. His dark chocolate eyes warily searched the wooded grounds for his twin brother, their depths so devoid of emotion that most would recoil from him in fear.

His tall muscled form seemed to glide rather than walk as he moved noiselessly passed trees. "Enough of this Zacharai. Come to me and find peace." His voice was low, black magic, so peaceful and soothing that it was impossible to ignore.

The wind rose and roared in response to the call.

Out of the darkness materialized a man. His once handsome features were ruined by a scowl. Skin was drawn tightly over his skull and was pale, as if he had not yet fed. Teeth that used to be a sparkling white were now brown and decaying, stained beyond saving and the lips surrounding them chapped and spotted with his prey's dry blood. Once immaculate clothes were torn and covered with fresh signs of killing and torture. Pitch hair was barely hanging on in small tuffs; pieces of scalp missing altogether in some places. Elegant artist's hands were now skin and bone; elongated so they looked inhuman; and ended in sharp, yellowed talon-like claws. Pieces of human skin and muscle were still stuck beneath the nails, almost as if the creature could not feel their presence, or perhaps delighted in it. But judging by the state his body was in, it was doubtful the man could feel anything at all; which was probably a blessing. His body was so deformed and crooked it looked to be extremely painful, as if hours of torture had wrought this change.

But the most horrible thing was the eyes of the walking corpse. They were bright, flaming red, no pupil visible in the midst of the glowing embers. Their depths were filled with utter loathing and need for violence and bloodshed.

The sight of the undead only seemed to steel Ezekiel's determination. This pitiful, blood thirsty creature had once been his best friend, his one link to fight the darkness, the beast growing inside him. And yet now his twin was lost to him for all eternity. When had things become so desperate for their kind?

His brother snarled at him, "You think to beat me with such juvenile tricks brother? You truly have grown arrogant as of late."

Ezekiel had no trouble keeping his face stoic as he had felt no real emotion in over five hundred years. Yet what hope he had left that he would remain in control of his own beast, let alone ever find his own lifemate, was gone. His chocolate eyes traveled slowly over his brother's decomposing form. "Why Zacharai? We had a promise."

Zacharai's eyes narrowed in hate. "It was easy for you to hold out! You're an _artist_," he spit the word out sarcastically. "You did not have to hunt and kill on your every rising. The only time you come close to making a kill is when you feed! Do not speak to me about the promises we've made." His voice was practically a growl, grit out through his stained teeth, the sound grating and painful, not unlike nails on a chalkboard.

Ezekiel frowned, "And who taught you all you know? Our brother is over one hundred years your senior and yet he still remains clean. Besides brother, have you forgotten that it was your choice to take up the hunt."

A derisive snort came from Zacharai at this. "Choice! What choice are we given? And yes, what a wonderful hunter Elijah is. In his latest attempt to face the undead he was wounded so horribly they had to lock him in the ground. Besides this is what our race should be. We should easily take control of those insignificant humans. It is our right!"

Ezekiel raised a dark brow slowly, regarding his brother with his steady chocolate eyes. "Our right? I do not see how you have managed to come to this thinking brother, but what good would it do our people to rule over the mortals? What would we gain?"

Zacharai glared, the flames in his eyes leaping higher as his anger and hatred engulfed him. "Enough stalling! It's time to show you how much I have learned these past years in my experimenting with Nicolah. I will make sure you never get to meet your little seer."

Without waiting even a moment he launched himself at Ezekiel, his talons outstretched, spread to catch as much flesh as possible.

Ezekiel crouched, his muscles tensing in anticipation of the fight. At the last possible moment he dodged his twin and struck out with his own claws, hitting his mark perfectly.

Zacharai stilled and then slowly placed a hand on his torn side. When his hand left it was covered in dark, poisoned blood. He stared at it passively before bringing it to his mouth, licking the blood casually off his digits. Red eyes lifted and locked with dark chocolate ones that he also used to have. A crooked grin spread across his lips again, "So you aren't as helpless as I thought. This should make for an interesting fight then." His eyes drifted carelessly from his twin to fix on the trees directly behind and he stiffened, before bowing mockingly. "Well how nice of you to join us, Elijah. Can't give up playing guardian to your favorite little brother?"

Ezekiel spun around without thinking to stare at his taller, older brother. "Elijah you shouldn't be up yet."

Elijah idly waved a tanned hand, his dark ocean filled eyes steady on his youngest brother. "It doesn't matter. I have enough energy to rid the world of this evil."

Zacharai laughed bitterly. "Your savage wounds are still bleeding old man. You have no chance of defeating me, despite your advantage of years."

Elijah flashed a tired, humorless smile. "You have no concept of the true power I hold vampire."

"Vampire? Too ashamed to admit that I'm your brother?"

"You ceased to be my brother when you chose to damn your soul. You are nothing now but a walking corpse that needs to find peace."

Zacharai growled, taking a step towards Elijah only to find Ezekiel in front of him.

Ezekiel stared at his brother, his muscles clenching and unclenching. "Enough. Elijah I cannot allow you to fight in your condition." Anticipating his brother's denial he held out a hand to still the protest. "Either way it is my right and duty to help our brother find peace." He turned slowly, a casual ripple of muscle, so that he was once more facing his twin. _'I have never done this, brother, as you well know. I will need you to guide me in this task._'

'_If I am unable to fight myself then I can do none other than help you.'_ His brother's voice was low, weary as it echoed in his mind. _'Keep your eyes on his face; he may try to entrap you.'_

Ezekiel said nothing, but gave a small nod to show he understood. His entire focus was then on Zacharai, his body perfectly still, waiting for his brother's attack.

Zacharai flashed a grin. "Even with him helping you, you'll lose."

The soil between their feet began to bubble upwards, creating a small mound that was steadily growing larger.

'_He is calling on the insects for help. You will need to destroy them, but do not take your eyes from him.'_

Ezekiel frowned deeply. "This is between you and me brother. Do not use such tricks." Once again his voice was pure, a compulsion that was impossible to ignore.

For a moment the earth stopped moving and his twin was still. This was his chance to finish it. He lunged forward; hand extended just as Zacharai launched himself.

Whatever happened was too quick to follow and the next moment the twins stumbled away from one another.

Zacharai turned slowly, horror written on his face as he saw his own pulsing heart in his brother's hands. He sluggishly threw himself at Ezekiel, his stained talons grasping for his heart and tearing at the hunter at the same time. This could not be happening! He was so much stronger than his twin!

Elijah stirred on the sidelines. _'You need to burn it Ezekiel.'_

Ezekiel gave a small nod and ignoring his growling twin set the blackened organ aflame, watching as it turned to dust.

Zacharai's body began to spasm before it too caught fire and slowly burned away.

Ezekiel fell to his knees, as wind swept through to get rid of the noxious fumes that were trying to finish the undead's work even after it had perished. His hand clutching at his own chest where the creature had scored many deep hits. His brow was dotted with blood as he felt part of his soul torn away from him.

And even though he should have felt remorse for killing his twin, he did not. All he could think of was when the stain across his soul would spread and consume him so that another would be forced to track and hunt him as he had hunted his own brother.

His chocolate eyes closed as he felt Elijah place a hand on his shoulder. "It is done Ezekiel. Let us leave this place so that you may rest."

Ezekiel glanced up at his older brother, his dark eyes completely empty. "You are right Elijah.. I think it may be time I rest. Go back to ground brother."

Elijah frowned deeply, his dark brows pressed together as he stared intently at his young sibling. "Do not say that. If you give up on life now you condemn your lifemate to a life of loneliness and sorrow."

Ezekiel sighed, "Do you really believe that I have a lifemate brother? I have given up hope after all these years of bleakness Elijah; one can only stand so much."

One dark eyebrow rose on his brother's face. "I know what it is like Ezekiel; I have been on this earth for almost two hundred years more than you. Do not give up hope yet brother. You will have your lifemate soon enough. Do not forget that Zacharai spoke of her on many an occasion. Just be strong until she comes."

"I am unsure I can last much longer Elijah. The beast in me is strong, like it was in Zacharai-"

Elijah shook his head, "You are not your twin. For all his gifts and talents he was weak where it counted, you are not. There is a woman who will need you, your seer, live for her." At Ezekiel's slow nod he sighed, "Now, I think we both need the healing soil for a few nights."

Elijah followed Ezekiel to his resting place and sealed him into it, needing to make sure his brother would not try to greet the dawn. Then placing himself above his brother he sealed the earth above them and sent himself to sleep.

~*~

The sun was just beginning its journey downwards when Ezekiel woke deep in the earth. He lay completely motionless for a few minutes before he waved a hand and the earth spewed upwards, releasing its hold on him.

Inhaling slowly he sent out a call, beckoning human prey to him so he might replenish his lost blood. He went out of the deep caves to meet the two male hunters that had come. Both men were large, young and exhibited bulky football player builds and each had a hunting rifle in their hands. It was not only their first time hunting, but their first time visiting the Carpathian Mountains. Fresh out of college, they had been intrigued by the rumors of vampires in the area. So here they were, looking for the undead under the guise of hunting.

Ezekiel fed deeply from the two and then implanted memories of a conversation the three had had, clearly giving the impression that the rumors were just that. Rumors.

He walked with them back to the village, for they had been hopelessly lost, and left them to go his own way.

It was not long before his brother found him. "You are feeling better this rising Ezekiel?"

He gave a curt nod, "I am Elijah. And yourself?"

Elijah forced a small smile. "I feel myself again."

The two stared motionless at one another for a few minutes, the swaying branches the only intrusion to the eerie silence. Then Ezekiel sighed, "Will you teach me brother?"

Elijah's ocean colored eyes regarded him, staying silent for a long moment before he gave a slow, reluctant nod. "If you are sure that this is what you wish."

"It is."

"Then I will teach you all I know. But you must promise me that you will not hunt unless it is necessary."

"Agreed."

~*~

Romania 2009

Ezekiel did a slow, thorough sweep of the undead's deep lair, his chocolate eyes searching for any clue of the vampire's resting spot. The sun was almost completely gone from the sky and he was not nearly as ready as he should have been. The traps set at the entrance of the cave had taken him longer than expected and had given some shallow, burning wounds. But he had been searching for this one for some time, and there was no way that he was going to give up when he was close to finishing it.

He had two more minutes before the undead could rise and battle with him and it seemed he would need every moment he had.

Unexpectedly a root shot through the soil and wrapped itself firmly about his ankle, holding him in place as snakes slid into the cave from seemingly nowhere, slithering toward him faster than they normally moved. There were over ten, each was hissing softly, mouths open, their fangs dripping with venom as they began to throw themselves at his legs. Two managed to latch onto his legs, digging fangs deeply into his calves and releasing their venom into his blood system. The poison began to take affect quickly, quicker than it should have, but then they were not normal snakes. He was dealing with the undead, one that had studied and tinkered with poisons and venoms for some time. He had finally managed to created a new one it seemed and had somehow gotten it into the snakes.

This particular poison was trying to paralyze his body so that he would be unable to fight when the undead finally rose. He shook his head slowly, his body working on getting the poison out of his system even as he created a glowing ball of fire in his hand. The flame hovered just above his palm, not burning or even heating the skin there as moments later the smell of burning flesh filled the cave. Each one of the snakes was burned to ashes within seconds, leaving no sign of them; even the ones that had been attached to his leg were devoured.

Yet the snakes had served their master well, taking what was left of his time to prepare.

One of the caves walls began to crack downwards, the soil around it spewing upward like a geyser as the undead threw himself from his imprisonment towards Ezekiel, talons out and ready to strike soft flesh.

Ezekiel started to dodge when he felt his muscles begin to burn. He was not able to move quickly enough and the undead's claws struck his side and dug deep into the flesh.

A grin spread across the vampire's blood stained lips. "Tsk. Underestimating your opponent, hunter, is a sure way to get killed. Each snake that attacked you held a different poison, each an invention of mine. The one left in you attacks muscles and nerves, eating them away slowly like acid on metal. And better yet the one infected cannot rid the poison from their system as by the time they notice it has taken a hold of them." His flame red eyes were dancing; clearly it thought that it had already won the battle. "Zacharai told the truth when he said you were incompetent."

Ezekiel's body was growing weaker as dark blood seeped from his side and the burning of his muscles increased. Yet he remained silent, refusing to show any sign of suffering other than his blood dotted forehead.

The vampire took a step forward, his talons growing as he readied himself to finish the job. "It's sad that the brother of such a great healer could be such a disappointment."

A blur of black struck at the vampire, tearing into its chest and reaching for the heart.

The undead hissed in anger and leapt back. "So the Guardian comes at last," he spat out. "This seems quite unfair now, two hunters and just one of me." With a shake of his head he retreated further, "I know when to back down." A cheeky grin later the undead turned to mist and fled the caves, droplets of unclean blood falling and leaving a trail that could be easily followed.

"Go after him Elijah."

His brother sighed and fixed his ocean eyes on the wounded Carpathian. "I would rather heal you and track the undead on the next rising. Besides this one is not much of a threat. Now hold still while I examine the poison." Elijah grew still, becoming light and pure energy to enter his brother and remove the threat spreading quickly through Ezekiel's bloodstream.

~*~

The pain came on suddenly and so intensely that she stopped mid conversation with her friend. Her azure eyes were wide as her body tried to cope with the terrible burning to her once relaxed muscles. Now they were clenching tightly and then in the next moment relaxing. She gave a soft moan even as she tried to ensure her friend that she was all right.

But the other young woman did not believe her and moved to sit on the bed her friend was on. She reached out with a tanned hand and gently stroked the other female's long, silky blonde hair. "Audrey? What's wrong?" The young woman's caramel chocolate eyes were filled with worry and surprise as she tried to comfort her friend.

The pain in Audrey's muscles was increasing, yet at the same time she got the distinct feeling that the pain wasn't her own. "I-I don't know… it just…. hurts."

If it wasn't her pain than whose was it?

The blonde smiled weakly at her friend. "Really though it's not too bad Rebekah, nothing to worry about."

A dark eyebrow arched as it always did when her friend knew she was lying. "Oh really? Then would you care to explain why your body is spasming and your brow is covered in sweat?"

Audrey grinned sheepishly, fighting a wince. "Would you believe that it's an average random twitch?"

"An average twitch?"

She knew her friend was still talking, yelling most likely but suddenly it didn't matter. A peaceful feeling was seeping into her body, which was still spasming, but now it didn't hurt as much, as if she was being shielded from the pain.

'_I am sorry that you are sharing in my pain.'_ The voice that filled her head was deep, accented and incredibly male. It sounded sexy, brooding.

She blinked, shaking her head. She had never thought a man's voice was sexy before. And it certainly didn't help that she was hearing this stranger's voice in her head. Maybe all the years of joking about hearing voices was coming back to haunt her.

Low male laughter invaded her mind next, sending unexpected; and unwanted; warm tingles through her body. _'You are not hearing voices, _ma petite,_ at least not imagined ones.'_

Audrey closed her eyes, finding herself wishing that this man would just keep talking so that she could hear his beautiful voice.

She chewed her lower rosy lip in a moment of indecision before hesitantly asking, _'Who are you?'_

She heard his sharp intake of breath and wondered about it as she waited anxiously for his response.

'_Ezekiel Dragelescu, _piccola._'_ His voice was lower, and if possible sexier than it hand been, sending shivers down her spine. _'And your name?'_

"Audrey! Hello Audrey! Can you hear me!"

She blinked her azure eyes open and slowly let them focus on the tanned hand waving frantically before her face. The pain was completely gone, but so was the intriguing presence. Strangely she found that it unnerved her that it was gone. She missed it already, which frightened her.

Sighing she focused her attention on her worried friend. "I'm fine Rebekah, just daydreaming again."

The brunette's eyebrow arched upwards again. "For five minutes?"

Audrey blinked, "Five minutes? Really?"

Rebekah sighed and shook her head, her dark long braid swaying with the movement. "You're okay all right…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

~*~

Elijah entered his own body once more, wearier than before, but still strong. His turquoise eyes drifted lazily over his brother and he frowned, his black brows coming together. "Ezekiel? Are you all right?"

Ezekiel blinked a few times, trying to rid his chocolate eyes of the tears that had filled them at the sudden return of his long lost colors. He found his throat suddenly home to his heart as emotions beat at him.

He had found his lifemate! She was real and alive and a complete miracle.

His gaze slowly lifted to meet his brother's and he was finally able to feel the strong affection he held for the older Carpathian. "I found her 'Lij…my seer. She's here."


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes:** You will all be very happy to know that I have finished revising what I have already and the characters are demanding my attention so I've been writing pretty constantly. I think I've got like ten or more pages typed up of material that no one but me has seen yet. It won't be coming out for a little while though, simply because I keep going back and adding things to it so I want to be sure that it is perfect before I upload it.

Again though, I do plan to get this finished before the month is out and I won't be working on anything else until then. Enjoy! And please leave a review to let me know what you think of it!

**Chapter Two**

Audrey paced anxiously in her hotel room, unnerved by the silence that hung over her mind.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he still in pain? And why did it bother her so much? She never liked men before. They were just kept around to do manual labor and to look at the pretty ones.

Sighing deeply she glanced out the window, still for a moment before she went back to her pacing the room again.

The brunette watched her quietly, following her with dark eyes before she stood and threw her arms in the air in annoyance. "That's it Audrey, we're going outside for a walk!"

Audrey blinked and glanced at her friend with wide blue grey eyes. Finally a small smile spread across her rosy lips and she nodded. "All right. I think that'll get my mind off of him."

Rebekah watched her friend, a grin slipping into place as one dark brown eyebrow arched. "Him? And who exactly is 'him', Audrey?"

The blonde blinked and then smiled sheepishly, "Promise not to call me crazy?"

"Don't I normally call you crazy?"

Audrey rolled her eyes; "I'm being serious now Rebekah."

The brunette nodded slowly, tilting her head. "Of course I won't call you crazy."

Audrey sighed and glanced away from her friend, unable to look her in the eyes when she told her. "Well… you know when I sort of spazzed out for a minute or two?'

"Five. It was five minutes."

"All right, all right. Five." Her eyes rolled heavenward again. She was always a literalist. "Anyway, well that wasn't my pain."

"So then it was 'his'?"

Audrey nodded smiling, "Yup!"

"And he is who?"

The blonde pouted, her hopes that Rebekah would stopped there obviously failing. "Well… he called himself Ezekiel."

Her friend stared blankly at her for a full minute, before in a dull voice she asked, "He spoke to you?"

Audrey stilled for a second, a smile creeping slowly onto her face as she observed her friend. "You can talk to birds?"

Caramel chocolate eyes stared stoically back at her, before a grin broke out and the two laughed for a few seconds.

"No, but really Audrey he talked to you? Like in your head?"

Audrey nodded, "Of course in my head. If it had been out loud you would have heard him."

Her only response was a heavy sigh, and of course she grinned at that. "Let's go then!" She grabbed her friend's hand and began to drag her outside, muttering random nonsense as they went.

As soon as they got into the nearby forest they both froze. "I don't think it's a good idea to be out here Audrey.." Rebekah's voice was quieter than it normally was, a hushed whisper.

Audrey nodded slowly, "I know.. I feel it too, but I think it's a bit too late for us to go back."

Rebekah frowned in confusion. "What do you mean 'too late'?"

"Turn around…"

She did so, her dark eyes instantly finding the reason it was too late for them.

Something that faintly resembled a man stood before them, hunched over and decomposing. The creature looked as if it had once been a tall, great being but had been reduced to this rag doll being. It's hair, which had once been a coal black, was now oily and hardly present. The skin of the creature was completely missing in places and in others it was pulled so tight over the bones and muscles it could hardly count as skin, the color a sickly grey. Its eyes were sunken in and the area that should have been white was being taken over with blood that seemed to have seeped into the eye. The color of the eyes was a dull black and yet there were bright red flames leaping in its depths. His tattered clothes, or the pieces that were even left of them were covered in dry and fresh blood. His arms had long scars, scars that looked like someone had tried to fight their way out of his grip, ripping and tearing with their nails for as long as they could. Strangely enough it reminded Audrey of a zombie from the Resident Evil series.

A smile spread over his lips as he watched the two girls. "What are you doing out alone this late at night?"

Oh… it spoke. Definitely ruled out zombie then. So instead of running Audrey frowned deeply, raising a brow, "And why does it matter at all to you?"

The creature's grin widened, showing his black gums and allowing more spit to dribble down from the gaping hole. "It matters because I am a gentleman. I could never allow two women such as yourselves to go without an escort."

Rebekah snorted slightly, watching the evil being in disgust. "Because we would be perfectly safe with you I'm sure. And as tempting as the offer is, we know the way back to the inn quite well thank you. Besides you won't have fun with us. Lesbians you see."

Its eyes flared red, anger taking hold of the him as the blonde giggled softly at her friend, nervously. "I'm sorry to say you have no choice in the matter."

Audrey stared at it, her stomach wrenching as it took a few steps closer to them. "If you're going to kill us I'd appreciate if you could get on with it… And not go for the neck."

The grin returned to its mouth and it was clearly amused. "Not go for your neck? Where would be the fun in taking your blood from anywhere else?" He chortled, the sound grating, as if someone had dropped nails into a blender. "Besides I will not be killing you. Your friend however, I have no interest in."

Audrey frowned deeply, "Oh no, you either kill both of us or neither."

"Again you have no choice in the matter. And I will not kill the woman that I have spent the past two years following, not counting the years spent searching."

The brunette blinked, "You've been stalking her?"

"I would not call it stalking. You cannot stalk someone if you are meant to be with them."

"Meant to be?"

He nodded, "Of course. She is my lifemate."

Rebekah laughed again, the thought absurd to her. "Expect you've overlooked one tiny, little detail. The fact that you've already given up your soul! You can't just get it back cause you found her. Besides if you were her lifemate you would have made yourself known a lot earlier. And she's already found hers. His name is Ezekiel. So there." She stuck her tongue out at him and showed him the bird at the same time, rather idiotic as the creature had turned out to be a vampire, the undead, the most evil of all creatures that feasts on human blood.

Audrey gently shoved at her friend's shoulder. "Let's leave him out of this…" She trailed off grinning. If what Rebekah had said was true, and Ezekiel was indeed her lifemate she could reach out to him, get him there to stop the vampire. Not that she actually believed he was her lifemate, but at the moment what other choice did they have?

She chewed her lip, tentatively calling out to him. _'Ezekiel… I hate to be a bother, but um.. There's an undead trying to hold a not so friendly conversation with my friend and I.'_

She felt him stir in her mind, offer warmth and comfort even as he searched her memories for information. She heard him growl softly. _'That is Nicolah. You need to be very careful, _cara mia_. Stall for time and I will be there as soon as I can.'_

Audrey sighed and was about to respond when a hand came in sharp contact with her cheek, sending her flying off her feet and into one of the nearby trees.

She groaned, more dazed than in pain at the moment, though she could tell her side would be bruised in moments.

"You are talking to him, aren't you? Bringing him here." He growled, his teeth clenched together and flames licked in his eyes, hatred and pure rage completely consuming him. "I will not let that fool have you. Not after so long of searching for one such as you. You would be wasted on him." He dragged her up, using her long blonde hair to do so and sank his teeth deep into her neck, savagely feasting on her blood, taking as much as he dared to without killing her.

Rebekah's eyes widened in horror and she shoved at the vampire, trying to break its vise-like hold on her friend. It did little good so she began digging her nails into his rotting skin, kicking at his legs and yelling for help. "Let her go you bastard!"

It did nothing other than to shove her harshly away from him while he fed on her friend. Then as he felt the blonde's heart began to stutter he slit open his wrist and forced it above her mouth, commanding she take in his tainted blood. Then as he dropped Audrey to the floor his eyes slid to her friend, his gaze hungry. He hadn't had his fill and stalked slowly to her side, grinning down at her as she glared at him and tried to move to her friend's side. "She is fine.. I would not kill her... You on the other hand are worthless to me… I will leave you as a warning to the hunter." He dragged her up easily and let his fangs sink into her neck, greedily gulping down the blood. But before he finished he felt the hunter getting closer and growled, throwing the girl away from him to land limply on the ground, her neck still bleeding.

Ezekiel stood, glaring at the creature, his body in front of Audrey's, his entire posture protective. His features were set in a glare, his eyes filled with a small glow of red. "You will die this night. You should never have touched what is mine."

"You think to kill me when you still have wounds from our earlier battle?" He grinned, "This will be a most entertaining battle. However, I am afraid that it cannot take place tonight. I have other pressing business that I must attend to." He bowed and before Ezekiel could lash out he vanished, leaving no trail of evil stench or blank spot to follow.

Ezekiel glared and the beast in him demanded he follow the undead, to rip apart the creature that had dared to touch what was his and his only, but a soft moan caught his attention. He turned his gaze to the blonde behind him and he picked her up, cradling her to his broad chest. "_Ma petite, _I am sorry I did not get here sooner to stop him." He sighed and glanced at her friend. He would take her back to the inn so that he could be alone with his lifemate.

~*~

Audrey stirred slightly, her lashes lifting upwards so that her grey blue eyes could take in the room around her. It most certainly wasn't her room at the inn, and it wasn't the forest area she remembered last being in.

The bed beneath her was soft and felt like it was covered in silken sheets. Glancing up she saw that it was a large four-poster bed, thick, dark curtains hanging from the top so that she could block out all the sun if she wanted. The room itself was colored in black, silver and deep reds. All the furniture in the room was antique and the oak wood stained a deep cherry.

Sitting in a large chair next to the bed she saw a tall, handsome man, one that she knew instantly to be Ezekiel. He was real. So she wasn't completely insane.

She blinked as she remembered the vampire and Rebekah, her eyes going wide. "What happened?"

He smiled tenderly at her, his eyes warming so that his hard-set features became even more sensual. "Nicolah fled. Do not worry, your friend is well and safe at the hotel."

She raised a blonde eyebrow, frowning and her voice turned colder. "And why isn't she here with us?"

"Because I wanted to be alone with you."

Bad. Very bad, especially at the images that flashed through her mind at his voice. She glanced down shyly, suddenly aware of how alone they were. He was a Carpathian and supposedly she was his lifemate. Not at all safe for them to be alone together if she wanted to stay a virgin, which of course she did.

He chuckled, the sound deep and sexy, so much so that her head snapped up to stare at him. He seemed to be shocked by the sound also, as he couldn't remember laughing in centuries. At least not true laughter. "It is perfectly safe for us to be alone. In fact I would not want it any other way. And you will not want to stay a virgin for long." He smiled mischievously, enjoying the thought that they would join soon.

"Oh keep dreaming. No sex. Ever."

He raised an eyebrow, still smiling at her. "It would not be sex between us. It would be making love. Just another way to show how we feel for one another."

"Making love." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you want to call it, it isn't happening."

He frowned, watching her intently and his face losing all emotion as he stared down at her. "You want me to become the undead then? I will not take that chance now that I have found you."

Audrey sighed deeply, suddenly sad for him. "I don't know you at all Ezekiel. And I'm not sure how comfortable I'll be with the whole 'making love' issue." She shivered as her mind drifted unwanted to memories of her past.

Ezekiel frowned and gently took her into his arms, his large hand stroking her silky hair, trying his best to calm her as he let her feel his love for her. "Do not think of such sad things, _ma petite_. And you must know that it wasn't your fault at all."

She glanced away, closing her eyes and forcing her mind away from the subject, refusing to think any more about it, especially if he could read her mind. "And that's another thing. No mind reading."

He blinked and then smiled innocently down at her, "What mind reading?"

She smiled in spite of her attempts not to. He was just too damn cute.

His brows came together and a small pout overcame his perfectly shaped lips. "You only find me cute?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit more, "There you go with that mind reading thing again."

He gently nibbled at her neck. "I cannot stand it when I am not in your mind. You will have to put up with the mind reading."

"Then you'll have to put up with no sex."

He chuckled and kissed her brow, "It amuses me the way you think it won't happen, _ma petite_."

Audrey frowned up at him, "I'm not small."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm not small. So stop calling me that."

He grinned at her, "You are shorter than me."

"Not by too much."

His grin widened. "By more than enough. Besides it is just an affectionate nickname."

She glanced away slowly, "Well I hate nicknames."

"Do you?"

She made the mistake of looking back at him and her eyes instantly locked with his and she gulped slightly. This was definitely unhealthy.

"Unhealthy?"

She nodded, "It can't be good for someone to be as pretty as you. And it can't be healthy for the other sex to be around you too much."

He raised an eyebrow, looking even better than before.

"Stop looking at me like that." She stood abruptly from his arms and began pacing restlessly, "So can I go back to the inn?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

She groaned, shoving a hand through her hair. Great.. Just great. They were both quoting Clue together. "And just why can't I?"

"Because it is unsafe."

She glared at him then, her eyes burning with anger. "Then why did you leave my friend alone there!"

He sighed, "Calm down, _ma petite_, she is perfectly safe."

"Oh, but it's not safe for me. What a coincidence."

He smiled softly at her, "Your friend is not the one that the vampire is after."

"She's more psychic than I am!"

He blinked and tilted his head, "Is she? How do you know?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because."

"You are really rather amusing. Especially your logic."

"I was going for annoying so that you would want to get rid of me."

He grinned, "I don't think so. I'll be keeping you around for a lot longer."

She rolled her eyes, "Lucky me."

~*~

A few days later Rebekah nervously paced back and forth in the hotel room. All of Audrey's stuff was missing and so was Audrey and apparently no one else in the inn remembered her coming with anyone.

She groaned in annoyance. "She couldn't have just disappeared! It's not possible! And I swear if that vampire still has her someone's going down."

She plopped down in a chair again with a sigh. "What if that Ezekiel has her?" She sighed again, thinking aloud. "Well if he does why aren't I with them..? Unless they're getting it on, but Audrey would never go for that." She got up and began pacing again. "I can't stand this!" She glanced out the window and sighed when she saw the sun low in the sky. "I guess I'll just have to go looking and hope that my luck leads me to her. I still have an hour or two till the sun goes down."

Grabbing her key and a bottle of water she left the room, heading quickly for the forest they had entered just two days before. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but then again she hardly ever knew what she was doing so there wasn't any difference.

And of course it wasn't long before she was hopelessly lost, as is the way with these stories.

"Great… just great. It's dark, cold and evil things will be coming out to play soon enough." Her caramel chocolate eyes easily fixed onto the full, yellowed moon and she shivered. "And spirits. Exactly what I need… Why me? Why always me.."

"It is your own fault for coming out."

She stiffened and turned slowly, her eyes locking onto the man that had attacked her friend. "You.."

He nodded and gave a slight bow. "Yes. Though I am better known as Nicolah."

She blinked at him, looking rather confused. "You… you have a sense of humor…"

He grinned, "Not really a sense of humor.. But well, you'll get used to it."

"I'll get used to it? Oh I don't think so."

He smiled, his disgusting teeth showing once more and causing her to wince. "But you must. You're going to be with me for some time."

"I'm going to be with you?'

He sighed deeply, "Must you repeat me?"

"Well it's hard not to with you saying such ridiculous things!"

He raised an eyebrow, "But they are the truth. You will be coming with me to meet some… friends of mine."

"I thought you wanted Audrey… not me?"

"Well I do, but I have to repay you for the lovely gift you gave me."

"You're talking about me biting you aren't you?"

He nodded, "Besides you'll work as wonderful bait for your friend. She could never let you stay in harms way while she's safe."

Rebekah glared at him, "I don't think so buddy. I won't let you use me like that!"

"Well lucky for me you don't have any choice." He moved forward, taking her by surprise as he thrust into her mind at the same time, commanding that she sleep.

Her lashes fluttered closed and she fell forward only to be caught in his thin arms.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** The next few chapters are longer than the first so hopefully that will make up for the cliffhanger. Oh! And I forgot to mention: I do not own any of the Dark Series characters, Christine Feehan does. I only own the new ones and the Summoner idea. Please enjoy and leave lovely reviews for me!

**Chapter Three**

Audrey yawned a bit as she woke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting in the room quickly. "Twelve hours isn't nearly enough sleep."

A deep chuckle broke through the haze of sleep and she glanced up to see a sight she was beginning to become used to and fond of. "You need more sleep?"

She nodded, "Of course! I need at least thirteen hours or I'll be tired all day… er night."

He smiled a bit, "How about we stick with what we have and have you eat something. Mayhap that will wake you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Food? Right now? Nope too early! But I am up for going to see Rebekah."

He sighed and tilted his head and looked about to deny when she interrupted him. "No Zeke… I'm going whether you're with me or not. So are you coming?"

He nodded slowly, "I cannot allow you to go by yourself."

Her eyes flashed up at him, "Allow me? You can't stop me from doing anything."

He smiled and gently stroked her cheek. "That is where you are wrong. But let us stop talking about this and go see your friend."

She continued to glare up at him, "Don't think you're out of the dog house yet buddy."

He chuckled and picked her up into his arms, strolling easily out of the room and into the cool night air. "You will not stay angry with me. You cannot."

She rolled her eyes, "Or so you'd like to believe. Now put me down."

He shook his head and carried her quickly to the inn, heading in and frowning slightly.

Audrey managed to slip out of his iron-like arms, wandering instantly towards the room she shared with Rebekah.

Ezekiel gently caught her arm and drew her to the shelter of his broad shoulder. "Something is not right here."

Audrey glanced up at him frowning. She felt it too of course, but she didn't want to admit it. Instead she scowled up at him. "You said she would be safe. She better be safe Zeke."

He led her slowly into the room, frowning as he saw a human pawn waiting anxiously in the room, gun in hand and killing clearly on his mind.

The short, plump man jumped skittishly when they walked in and he brought his gun up, his hands shaking badly. Before he could fire off a single shot Ezekiel had torn the gun from the inexperienced man's hands. "What are you doing in here?" His voice was black magic, demanding an answer.

"I-I was told to w-wait for the blonde and bring her in… or if she had you come with her to tell her that her friend is with my employers."

He ignored Audrey trying to push frantically past him, wanting to question the man and shake him while she did so. "And they are?" Not that he really needed to ask. It was obvious that the man worked for the human society of vampire hunters. But why would they want his lifemate's friend? She had little psychic ability and no lifemate.

"They said you would know."

Ezekiel raised a pitch eyebrow slowly, regarding the balding man casually. "And what do they want?"

"H-her."

He sighed, "Well it is too bad that they will not get what they want." He brought up his hand slowly and began to close it, his dark eyes staring at the man's neck.

Audrey gasped as the man began to choke and then finally fell to his knees, the breath completely gone from his lungs. "What did you do that for!"

Ezekiel blinked and glanced down at her, "I could not leave him in the world to continue to exist the way he has been. He is part of the society and takes pleasure in torturing the victims sent to him."

"We could have used him to find out where they're keeping her!"

"He does not know." He glanced to his lifemate and his dark chocolate eyes warmed as he gently brushed her brow with a kiss. "Do not worry love, we will find your friend."

"We had better or you're in a lot of trouble. Now let's go find her."

Ezekiel shook his head, "You will not be coming with me."

"Like hell I won't! Ezekiel this is my friend we're talking about! I'm not letting you go without me."

He sighed and stared down at her, "If anything were to happen to you I would lose my soul."

"Oh no. No, no, no… Don't start trying to use that on me. It's not going to work. If you even think we're going to have some sort of relationship I won't be left out of things."

"Hunting is not something you should have to do. Nor do you have the skills to do so. I will call my brother to help me."

"Your brother is scary Zeke.. And he's a lot closer to the edge than you think."

Ezekiel frowned lightly, but gave a slow nod. "He is. Which is why I should have him search for your friend with me. It will keep him from making any unnecessary kills." He smiled and gently stroked her cheek. "Worry not love, we will find your friend."

She frowned up at him. "And what? I'm just supposed to sit around at home while you go searching for my friend? I don't think so."

"Well then you can get a room ready for her so that she'll have somewhere to sleep." He picked up the remaining luggage and took her pale hand into his own, saying a few words to the innkeeper to let him know that the room was empty.

Audrey stared up at his hard, sensual face as they walked back to his home. "She won't be happy."

Ezekiel blinked, turning his dark chocolate gaze to her own. "Excuse me?"

"Well she won't. You gave away a room that we paid a lot of money for."

He smiled at her, "Then I'll give you the difference. Money means nothing to me."

She pouted slightly. "You know that you're highly annoying?"

He grinned at this, his thumb stroking the pulse in her wrist, sending tingles through her. "I know that you love the way I am and would not want me to change."

~*~

Rebekah groaned as she woke up, her eyes slamming closed due to the intensity of the light. She reached up with a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes, or she would have but she found she couldn't lift either of her hands. There were leather straps tightly wrapped about wrists, the bonds so tight they were cutting roughly into her skin.

"You can't get up. I wouldn't bother trying, it'll only end up hurting you."

She frowned and opened her eyes at the unfamiliar voice, blinking in confusion. At the end of the metal table she was strapped to was a young man. Not just a young man, no, a real cowboy. His hair was a blonde so light it looked silvery white. He was obviously attractive with his slim body and nicely shaped muscles, but he still disturbed her. Why? Well there was the fact that he was semi-transparent, which meant that she was once more seeing a ghost. "Oh no… no, no, no.."

The man frowned slightly, reaching out to calm her down but realizing he couldn't touch her when his hand went through her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes were vivid amber green and were fixed worriedly on her face.

She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, trying not to hyperventilate when she still saw him.

"I'm not going away you know.." He was smiled faintly while watching her.

"And why not? If that vampire comes in here again and sees me talking to thin air I'm sure it's going to think I've gone insane."

"I'm sure the men will just think the drug is still in affect."

"Drug? What drug?"

"The one they gave you to keep you out for the past day and a half."

Her eyes widened, "I've been here that long? Christ! Is there any possible way to get out?"

He nodded slowly, "That's why I'm here." He sighed, "Well me and two others. We're hoping that if we help you escape we'll finally be able to leave here."

She frowned a bit, "You've been stuck here?"

"For quite a few years actually. It's not pleasant watching these men work, but we can't do anything unless we have living energy."

"What now?"

"Living energy. Energy that we take from humans."

"Why can't you just take it from them?"

"Well there are a few reasons. The first person we take from has to be aware of it and willing, meaning they have to be able to see us and so far you're the only one who's been able to. And second, when we start collecting energy from others we need a temporary living host for the energy."

"Uh-huh… And I get the sinking feeling I'm going to be that living host."

"You want to get out of here, don't you?'

"Can I get to know a little about you first?"

The man raised a blonde eyebrow, but nodded. It was a weird request, but they had a small amount of time to spare. "Like what?"

"Well for starters your names. And why you're here maybe."

"Easy. I'm Michael. And we're here because they thought we were vampires, so they brought us here to experiment on and then killed us when they couldn't find anything useful."

"Is.. Is that what they're going to do to me?'

"Not exactly.. They know you're human.. But the vampire told them they could experiment on you because you had psychic abilities and that he'll turn you into a vampire so they can learn more. Well that and he told them you would draw a powerful male vampire to them that they can run as many tests as they wanted to on."

"Lovely… I hope they don't mind that I'm going to skip out on this. But you said there were three of you. Where are the other two?"

"Keeping the men occupied while I informed you of all this."

"Oh. Convenient."

He nodded, "Though I suspect we have very little time left. The other two are Cailean and Nyx."

"Nyx and Cailean. Got it."

The doors opened and two men came in, they were both wide around the middle, but where one was tall the other was short and was balding. Both had dark skin, sickly dark though, they had certainly had their share of sunlight. The taller man had dark blonde hair that was styled in a buzz cut. The way he held himself implied that he had either spent time in the armed services or that he wanted to. The other man didn't bother to hold himself upright and slouched as he scuttled about.

The balding man raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Who are you talking to girl?"

"Myself." She blinked at their confused looks, "Don't all the loonies you guys pick up talk to themselves?"

They just shook their heads and moved to table that was covered in medical supplies. One of the big men, the blonde one, picked up a needle and proceeded to fill it with some sort of liquid.

"Whoa now.. Nobody said anything about shots. I promise you I'm up to date on all mine."

"Cute, but it's not that type of shot."

"Well then I feel inclined to warn you I don't like shots and I scream very loudly."

The blonde grinned at this, "Good… we like screamers around here. Besides this won't hurt much." He stepped closer to her and injected the fluid into her blood system. "Won't be long now till that starts working."

"And when it does?'

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her dark eyes. Minions were always so brainless. "And what are you going to do when it does?"

He shrugged, "Not my decision. I was just told to give it to you." His grey eyes traveled slowly over her form. "Though I wouldn't mind the boss letting me have a go with you."

"Won't happen."

"Oh? That's easy for you to say now when you're still conscious."

"No," she started slowly, as if talking to a small child, "it's easy to say because it won't happen. Michael won't let it."

He grinned as her eyes started to droop downwards. He hadn't thought the drug would start working this quickly. "And who's Michael?"

"The guys who's about to inject you."

The man turned hastily around and frowned when he didn't see anyone but his overweight partner. "Very funny."

"I'm not joking. He's right behind you."

"Oh really? And why can't I see him?"

"That's easy because he's a ghost. As are Nyx and Cailean. They'll be the ones holding you down."

He chuckled nervously, his eyes darting about as if he might catch sight of the said apparitions. Damn. The broad really was crazy. "Of course they will." He spun around again when he heard a loud thud.

His partner lay on the floor, struggling to get up with a needle sticking in his arm. The fluid within it was slowly decreasing as it was pushed into the fighting man.

"Banes get 'em off me!"

The blonde man watched his friend wide eyed, then turned back to the young woman strapped on the table.

"This isn't funny! Stop doing whatever it is you're doing!"

"I told you already. It's Michael and the others, not me."

"Don't lie to me! They told us that you've got some weird abilities. So knock it off before I stop you myself!"

She wearily opened her eyes and turned her head to stare at him, "Even if I could do what you're talking about it would take more energy than I have at the moment."

Though she was steadily getting more.

Her caramel eyes drifted to the three holding the struggling man down. Little by little his struggles were ceasing.

Cailean smiled, her amber eyes dancing mischievously, "Don't worry," she started, using a voice that was thick with a Southern accent, "We're just transferring some of his energy to you so we can use it, darling."

Nyx raised a red brow at his twin sister, "I'm sure she figured that out Cailean." He rolled his own amber eyes as his sister glared at him, then glanced up at Rebekah. "We'll have enough energy to take out the other one in a minute."

But the other was already speaking incoherently into a walkie-talkie, telling whoever was on the other side to send in help.

"Looks like there's no time to wait." Michael got up from holding down the other man and wrapped a hand about Banes' mouth, and then leaned forward to whisper into the man's ear, "We can't have you ratting on us."

Bane's eyes went wide with horror as he tried to turn to see who was there and upon seeing no one he fainted.

"Squeamish this one is." Michael grinned and grabbed the walkie-talkie, imitating Banes' voice perfectly. "Sorry it was just Chris trying to get a rise out of me. Drunk as all hell again. Don't bother sending anyone."

There was a crackled reply from the other end and then silence.

Michael put the walkie-talkie down with a sigh, "That takes a lot out of you.." He shoved a pale hand through his white blonde hair and then smiled. "Well let's get out of here. Hopefully we've got enough energy."

They undid the bonds holding the young girl down and helped her sit up. She was already feeling the affects of the drug. "Nyx you go ahead and find the truck that Banes normally drives here. The keys are in his pocket. Cailean and I will get her out there."

Rebekah glanced up at him tiredly, tilting her head, "How are we going to get by the guards.. I mean there are sure to be some."

"They're switching posts about now, so we've got two minutes of leeway time. But we have to hurry."

"That's going to be a bit hard.. The only reason I'm standing is because of you two."

Cailean flashed a smile at her, "You let us worry about that."

And so with some trouble they managed to make it to the red pickup Michael had spoke of.

"All right Nyx, let's get out of here and hurry, we don't have much energy left."

~*~

Audrey frowned up at Ezekiel and Elijah, pacing angrily in the living room. "You still haven't found anything!"

Ezekiel sighed and gently took her into his arms, tired of seeing her wear herself out. "Not yet. But we are looking. We are going out now."

She blinked and glanced up at him, needing him with her to comfort her and yet feeling horrible that she should spend time with him when her friend was no where to be found.

Elijah cleared his throat slowly, bringing the pair's attention to himself. "You will stay here tonight brother, your lifemate needs you. I will go out and look for this girl."

Audrey glared at him out of reflex. "Rebekah."

Elijah raised a dark brow, but gave a curt nod. "Rebekah."

Ezekiel frowned up at his guardian. "I do not think that wise. What if you run into something?"

Elijah flashed a humorless smile, "I am a big boy, little brother. I will be able to handle myself_." 'I will not turn yet, do not worry. I must find your lifemate's friend before I seek my rest. It will be the last favor I do for you. Now comfort your woman. I do not want to see her cry.'_

Ezekiel frowned, but pulled Audrey closer to himself, his worry for his brother growing.

Audrey frowned sadly and gently placed her hand on his chest, directly above his heart, her grey-blue eyes locked on his chocolate ones as his brother left the mansion. "He'll be okay Zeke.. Really."

He tugged her closer again, burying his face into her wealth of silky blonde hair. "I hope you are right, _cara mia_. I do not want to lose him."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's understandable. You love him, and he's done so much for you."

He sighed and gently nipped at her neck, "Are you up to eating some food tonight?"

She stuck her tongue out at the thought of food. "Not really.. But I have a feeling you're going to force it on me. And if that's so I have one demand."

He raised an eyebrow, staring down at her, obviously amused. "Oh? And what's that love?"

"That you paint something for me."

He blinked, surprised at the request. "How did you know I paint?"

She grinned up at him, "You're not the only one who can run around in other people's minds. Though I'm certainly not as adept at it as you are. But I've seen your memories of the things you've done. You have great talent. As does Elijah with his sketching."

He pouted at this, looking like a jealous little boy who wasn't quite getting his way. "You should not care about anything my brother does unless he does it worse than I do."

She laughed and shoved at his shoulder. "Come of it Zeke! I'm an artist too, or at least I want to be, and I appreciate talent when I see it."

His pout deepened, just so he could hear her laugh, watch her stare happily up at him and forget for a moment their troubles. "So you admit I'm better? And I've seen what you've done in your memories. You are an artist."

She shook her head, "Not compared to you and your brother." She denied adamantly, though there was a telltale blush staining her cheeks. His words meant something to her, and though she had heard others say it, she truly believed him.

"You cannot compare our works, _carsima_. We do two completely different styles."

"Shush with the logic. Don't you know that that can never be brought into an argument with me?"

He chuckled sexily, his eyes dancing with love and amusement. "No, I had no idea. Why is this love?"

"You want me to explain it to you too? Hah! You should just know. Now do you agree to the terms or not?"

"May I paint anything I want?"

She tilted her head, her eyes narrowing in thought. "I suppose."

"Then yes I agree to the terms. What would you like to eat?"

She worried her lower lip and then grinned up at him, "A burrito and salsa and chips!"

He nodded, "Coming right up." He lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into the kitchen where he set her gently down in a large, comfortable dinning chair. "Anything particular in the burrito?"

"Um… no meat and lots of veggie things?"

He chuckled, "You are ever so descriptive my love."

She blushed again, "Must you?"

He grinned innocently, "Must I what now?"

"Call me all those dumb endearments that all you men seem so fond of."

He chuckled, "Would you rather I call you 'poppet' or 'strumpet'?"

She grinned and nodded, "Of course!"

He idly went about making her food and when he was finished placed it before her, as well as a tall glass of milk. "I figured you might need it for the salsa."

She raised a blonde brow, "I can take hot things."

He nodded, "But since I knew you could handle hot things I upped the peppers." He smiled slightly, "Now do I have to paint while you eat, or can it be afterwards?"

"It won't take me long to finish so afterwards." She began to eat and blinked at how good it was. "I don't understand… You don't eat food but you can cook it?"

"Of course. We need to fit in when we have company."

"You have company?"

He laughed, "We used to have a family of humans that stayed with us when my parents first died. I learned from watching the older woman teach Elijah. Though I must admit this is not one of the dishes she taught him. I picked it up when I went to Mexico. And I never found out why he wanted to learn." He shrugged, "He's always been strange."

She nodded slowly, "All men of your kind are strange." One of his brows slowly raised at this and she smiled, "Well it's true! You expect the women to do what you say when you say it! Now see in real life that never happens."

"Oh?"

She shook her head, "Nope. The men don't know it but the women run the show."

He chuckled as he watched her eat, easily helping her stomach hold down the food. "Or so we let you women think."

She rolled her eyes and quickly finished off her food, drinking the milk in one swift gulp. The whole time his eyes remained on her throat, watching it work as the liquid went down.

His pants were instantly too tight as desire flooded through his body.

Audrey blinked up at him and frowned when she saw how dark his eyes had become. "Oh no…! You can't be thinking like that now, you've got a painting to do!"

He smiled sexily at her, mischievously and let his eyes drift over her body. "I think this feeling will definitely help with the painting."

She raised a brow and stared at him skeptically, "What type of painting are you planning on doing? Nothing naughty I hope. I don't want to hang up something naughty in my room."

He smiled innocently and took her dishes to clean before she could protest. "Nothing I think is naughty."

She snorted and stood slowly, rolling her eyes. "Now why don't I believe that line?"

He tilted his head and glanced at her over his shoulder, pinning her with his intense gaze. "I do not know why you wouldn't believe me." He stalked towards her as he finished cleaning, taking her hand into his own and kissing the palm. "Now come. I believe you wanted me to do a painting for you."

~*~

Night had fallen long ago as the truck sped down the old road. The young brunette had drifted into a drug-induced sleep well over two hours ago after they had luckily managed to stumble across some more energy, well guards really.

Cailean sighed as she leaned back onto the plush passenger seat of the beat up truck. "The thing will be coming after us soon, you realize that right Mica?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of the road. "Of course I do. Which is why we need to keep moving as quickly as we can. Hopefully he'll be held up with punishing members of the society."

"That won't keep him long."

"I know Cailean, I know."

"And we're running low on energy again. At this rate we'll be out within the hour."

Michael sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "I know that too. But all we can do is just drive, hopefully we'll get far enough away to stop him for the night."

~*~

Audrey sighed as she twirled her pen in her hand, her teeth once more worrying her lower lip. She forced a sigh out again and glanced up from the lyrics she was writing to look at Ezekiel as he worked diligently on the canvas. "I still don't see how you can just start painting without a sketch first."

He blinked, seeming to snap out of a daze before he grinned, glancing up at her for a moment before his eyes moved back to his work. "Practice. A lot of practice."

"Are you any closer to being done than you were last time I asked?"

"Ten minutes have passed."

"Well can I see it at least?"

"I already told you: not until it's done. Now be patient and let me finish." A smile was dancing upon his lips as he kept making strokes with his brush.

She pouted and gave a small humph, giggling as she remembered the scene in Lord of the Rings where Gollum made much the same sound. "Sneaking!"

Ezekiel blinked up at her, then shook his head, chuckling. "You say you have a bad memory and yet you can relate anything to a movie you have seen. How is that?"

She stared at him wide eyed, trying her best to look confused. "What?'

He grinned, chuckling again. "Of course you wouldn't know what I'm speaking of. What was I thinking?"

She nodded happily, turning back to her song. "I don't know!"

Ezekiel stiffened as his brother's monotone voice entered his head. _'She is not here.'_

He frowned, setting down his paintbrush and massaging his forehead as he always did when tense. _'Are you positive that is where she was being held?'_

'_I am certain. It seems your lifemate's friend managed to escape her two guards and even drug one, though she was supposed to be drugged herself.'_

'_This is good news then. My mate will be happy she got away.'_

He heard his brother sigh softly. _'No. She may have gotten away, but both Ilya and Nicolah have been through here. They created quite a stir when they found the woman gone. I assume they are already on her trail.'_

'_Will you follow?'_

'_Of course. And I will be careful. Worry not little brother.'_ And just as quickly as it came his brother's touch was gone.

He stared hard at the painting in front of him, not really looking at it as he thought. Would Elijah be able to get to the girl before either of the undead could find her again? At the moment it seemed highly unlikely, as the sun had set little over three hours ago. The vampires had the advantage of at least an hour and the sun would not rise for some time still.

"Ezekiel?" Audrey's tentative voice broke him out of his thoughts and he glanced upwards at her. "You were talking to Elijah, right? Does he have her? Is she okay?"

He heaved a sigh and slowly shook his head. "No, he doesn't."

"Well then what did he say?" Her eyes were darkened to a slate grey in worry and she was unconsciously squeezed her notebook to her chest.

He moved swiftly to her side and took the book from her hands, using his tongue to take away the pain the binding had caused when it bit into her palms. His eyes caught and held her own, _'He said that she had escaped the place in which they were holding her, but that two undead are on her trail.'_

Her eyes watered as she moved into his chest for comfort. "B-but Elijah will be able to reach her before they do, right?"

"I honestly do not know love. He thinks she could not have gotten far because she was drugged." He gently ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner. "But he did say that she managed to drug one of her captors."

Audrey gave a nervous laugh, she had to or else she would end up crying. "That sounds like something she'd pull off."

Ezekiel sighed and pulled her into his lap. "It's all right to cry, my little seer, if you need to. I promise I won't tell anyone."

She needed no further encouragement and began to cry softly into his chest while he held her close and whispered quietly to her in his own language.

"Sleep love…"

She nodded and fell into a light slumber, curling into the comfort of his strong arms as she drifted off.

"We'll find her. I promise my own, we'll bring her back to you."

~*~

Storm clouds filled the midnight sky, blocking all light from the moon and stars. Rain poured from the heavens, forcing the locals to seek the shelter of their homes.

The dirt road was flooded and everyone had enough sense to stay off of it. Everyone that is, except for one truck that went speeding by, going as fast as possible in fear that whatever had made the unnatural storm would catch up.

And it was gaining on them, or more specifically two undead were gaining on them. They had burrowed beneath the soil and were digging their way through it to get ahead of their prey.

'_Elijah is close behind us Nicolah.'_

A growl of hatred shook the ground and fed the raging storm around them. _'I know that. But instead of whining to me Ilya why don't you go meet him and do battle? Stall him long enough for me to get this infernal girl.'_

'_I do not see why we need her so much…'_

'_Idiot. She is the best friend of Ezekiel's lifemate. To get the girl we do need we will use this one as bait. And then when she can no longer take the suffering of her friend we tie her to us, promising to end the sorrow and pain, and then use her in any way that we want. So if you would stop questioning me and do as I say we might get closer to accomplishing our goal.'_

Ilya growled in annoyance, but turned and burst from the ground, speeding back to face Elijah.

Nicolah's red eyes gleamed as he kept moving towards the human girl. Hopefully Elijah would do him a favor and get rid of that simpering fool he called Ilya.

It wasn't long before he felt the vibrations of the truck just in front of him. He bared his teeth in a slight grin. Now all he had to do was stop her, which would not be hard.

He shot vines up through the ground, latching them onto two wheels of the truck and then ripped them from their holdings. The truck swerved towards the trees and he thrust the soil upwards, slamming his body into the bed of the truck, forcing it against the thick trunk of a tree.

The left front side of the truck collapsed inwards upon itself, trapping the only living occupant inside.

The young girl's eyes snapped open and she was suddenly wide awake as her legs got caught within the wrecked cab of the truck. Her right leg was just barely stuck beneath the dashboard and had received nothing but mere scratches, her left one however, was not so lucky. It was up against the crushed door, stuck between the severed metal of there and the dashboard which was pushing down into it. She cried out slightly, biting down into her lip to stop the agonizing pain.

Michael frowned deeply, his green amber eyes wide with worry. "Let's try to get her out of here.."

Nyx frowned as he moved forward, pushing at the door and frowning even further as his hands went through it. "No more energy Michael.. Makes things a bit difficult to do!"

The brunette grabbed her upper thigh, trying to pull her leg out of the metal cage the front end of the truck had turned into. "Ca-can't you just take more of my energy?"

Cailean shook her head, "No we can only directly take yours the first time.."

Rebekah turned her wide gaze to the three ghosts. "Please… please tell me you can possess someone."

"That doesn't work in real life. Only in Hollywood."

She groaned, tugging at her leg again. "Fine time to clue me in on this.."

The door to the driver's side swung open and then was ripped clear off the truck. "Thought you could get away by yourself?"

The cab of the truck stank of rotting flesh as soon as he moved into it, causing her to cough and gasp for fresh air. "Well, up until you interrupted me I had been doing pretty good job of it."

He chuckled, his jaw unhinging on one side and drooping, the grey, tight skin stretching past its limit. "You were. With the proper training you may yet prove to be useful to me. Tell me though, how did you pull off your escape?"

She glared up at him, refusing to say anything.

He sighed heavily, pushing her against the ruined door of the truck. "You're making it worse for yourself. It would be easier if you would only do as I say."

She scoffed and hid a wince at the intense pain that shot through her legs. She turned her watering eyes away from him, refusing to cry over something as small as broken bones. God help her she wouldn't, especially in front of a creature that would take pleasure from her pain. "Oh, of course I'll do as you say, you git! You attacked my friend! And then I heard you were planning on using me as bait. Well I won't let you!"

Nicolah raised a ragged eyebrow, the skin swaying as if it would finally fall off with the simple movement. His flame red eyes were smoldering with annoyance and anger. "It would be wise of you to do as I say. Safer for you."

She rolled her caramel chocolate eyes. "Safer? Let's just do a quick recap and see how safe it sounds. I'm with a vampire, who's taken and stashed me with the idiotic society of human vampire hunters and now I've got at least one broken leg. Yeah that sounds pretty safe."

He grinned, his yellowing teeth glinting dully at her. "But that's only because you haven't done anything I've told you to."

She glared at him, "I won't ever do what you say! Especially not when I need to find Audrey."

Nicolah sighed as he watched her. "Then I'll remove that need from you by disposing of your memories."

Rebekah's eyes widened in horror. "You can't do that!"

His dead lips curved upwards slowly, "Can't I? You forget my dear, that I'm a vampire and I'm fairly good at concocting certain poisons. Alas, I thought it might come to this, but I had my hopes it wouldn't." He pulled out a small syringe and grinned at her wince. "I heard how much you love needles and couldn't help myself, besides it's so much easier when inserted directly into the blood," he paused to inject the liquid into her arm, eating up her small whimper with a wide grin. "And now it'll head straight to your brain and lock your memories away from you forever."

Her black lashes began to drift down against her order and she whimpered softly. "Audrey… I'm sorry.."

"Now, now. No need to be sorry about something you won't remember lovely. Just rest."


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes: **Here's the fourth chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, and please leave me some comments so I know how it's doing! I'm going to slow down the posts a little bit, because I've only got four finished chapters left. But don't worry too much, because they're all about twelve pages or so each so you've still got a lot to read. Plus I'm up to about twenty pages of new material… It is slowing down a bit, but I'm still getting at least a page a day. So enjoy! Please Review!

**Chapter Four**

Ilya growled lowly as he streamed away from his older brother. Nicolah thought himself so powerful and so above everyone else. He would enjoy proving his foolish brother wrong.

And he would start by ridding the world of Elijah, that accursed hunter that had removed so many of their ancients.

He grinned, the skin about his wretched, stained mouth stretching to the limit and showing his blackened, decaying gums. He could not wait to fight this hunter.

~*~

Elijah frowned as he flew towards the undead. _'Brother they have spilt and the younger is waiting for me. He longs to spill the blood of a hunter this night.'_

He felt his brother stirring softly in his mind. _'Are you going to give him what he wants?'_

'_I hope to take out Ilya tonight so that this will not happen again.'_

'_You might lose his trail, Elijah.'_

Elijah sighed slightly, almost boredly. _'I realize this, but you must also realize that in my doing so it will make our search easier.'_

'_Do what you wish brother, you always have. But remember we cannot let my mate's friend die. I will not deal well with her tears.'_

Elijah sent no reply as he sped quickly towards the awaiting battle. He would not allow this girl to die, could not allow it for his sister-kin's sake.

~*~

Ezekiel sighed deeply when he finished talking with his brother. Nicolah had the girl, and had sent his younger brother to delay Elijah.

His dark chocolate gaze drifted to land on his lifemate's face. The undead was doing all this just to get a hold of his mate. A growl passed his lips at the thought, a flame red glow lighting his eyes momentarily. There was no way he would let them get a hold of her.

Ezekiel blinked as he felt a hand gently caress his cheek. "What's wrong Zeke?"

He frowned slightly as he pulled her securely into his arms, burying his face into her silky blonde hair. "I don't want to lose you."

Audrey smiled and gently stroked his hair, amazed at how young he sounded. "You won't." She kissed his brow before she knew what she was doing.

Ezekiel smiled down at her, turning into her hand so he could gently kiss her palm.

She shivered as he did so and raised an eyebrow. "Now where did the 'I don't want to lose you' come from?"

He sighed as he held her hand against his cheek, savoring the small bit of contact with her. "The reason the undead have taken your friend is to entrap you."

Her grey-blue eyes widened in horror. "They what?"

He frowned and tightened his grip on her. "They are using her to draw you out."

"But Elijah is going to be able to get her back, right? They won't be able to use her.."

He sighed deeply, glancing away slowly. "Elijah is in a battle with one of the undead right now. I am fairly positive that Nicolah already has your friend, my little seer."

"Then we'll give them what they want!"

He stared at her, not quite sure what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Well they want to draw me out, ne, so we'll let them think they have and while they bother with me, you and Elijah can get Rebekah."

Ezekiel's face contorted in anger. "No." His voice was clipped and carried none of the emotion she had become used to. "There is no way I will allow you to put yourself in that danger."

"But my best friend is in that danger now!" She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but she couldn't help it.

"My first duty is to see to your health and safety. Anyone else has to take second to you."

"She's my best friend Ezekiel!"

"If I have a choice between who I will save I will always choose you. It does not matter who else is in danger. You are my life Audrey, I cannot go on without you." His voice had filled with his love by the end. He didn't hide his intense need of her, it was there in his eyes and voice, and it brought tears to her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Zeke.."

He sighed, watching her sadly. "I know you want to help your friend Audrey, but I need to know that you're safe. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to save her, but in return I need you to promise me that you'll stay away from danger."

She stared quietly up at him for a moment, tears still filling her eyes. "All right Ezekiel, I promise."

He sighed, the complete relief visible in his handsome features as he moved forward to hug her. "Thank you, _cara_."

She moved into his hold, sighing softly. After a moment she looked up at him. "Did you really mean it when you said that I am your life?"

He blinked at the sudden question, then smiled fondly, lovingly down at her. "How could I not? Without you there is no color, no joy, nothing. Of course I am going to love and cherish you."

Her eyes filled with crystalline tears again and she buried her face into his chest, not wanting him to see her crying.

He frowned in confusion and tilted her chin up with gentle fingers. "Love.. Why are you crying?" His thumb gently stroked over her cheek, brushing away the few drops that had fallen. "I thought women were happy when their husbands told them how they felt.."

She laughed, still crying. "They are. I am."

He continued to watch her, thoroughly confused, acting almost as if he were a child, he was so unused to seeing any emotions at all from those around him. "Then why do you cry?"

She smiled at him, quickly wiping away her remaining tears. "They're happy tears. And you'll have to get used to them if you're planning on keeping me around."

He grinned broadly at her. "I plan on doing more than just 'keeping you around'." He swooped down and captured her mouth, devouring it with his own. He pulled back moments later, leaving her thoroughly dazed. "Would you like to see your painting now?"

~*~

Michael shoved a hand through his hair. "I cannot believe she can't remember anything. She didn't even remember us."

"But she does now."

"Only because we reintroduced her to us, Nyx. We need her to wake up so we can get out of here."

Nyx sighed as he watched Michael with his amber eyes. "Pacing won't wake her up any faster Michael and you're making me dizzy so give it a rest."

Michael glared at his younger cousin. "I have to do something."

"Would you two be quiet! She's still sleeping."

"I'm not asleep anymore Cailean."

The three were instantly by her side, looking worried, and yet relieved that she was awake. "You're awake!"

She nodded and winced. "I am. And no shouting, my hearing is not going, just my memory." She glanced at Nyx and smiled, "How is it you can still get dizzy?"

He offered an impish grin, "Being dead is just like being alive except people can't see you."

Cailean rolled her eyes, "And you do not eat, sleep, get dirty or any of those things that the living do."

Nyx shrugged, brushing his sister's statement off. "Minor details."

Rebekah laughed tiredly, "That does not sound so bad."

Nicolah appeared in the entryway of the cavern he had placed her in. "Why do you insist on talking to yourself?"

"Because you have left me completely alone with no amusement?"

He raised an eyebrow, smiling darkly at her. "So you want amusement do you?"

Michael growled at that. "You had better not touch her again!"

Rebekah's eyes quickly darted to Michael, before looking back to Nicolah. Again, huh? How long had this… man been holding her captive?

He tilted his head, "What would you say to taking your first step into my world?"

She blinked up at him, trying her hardest to look innocent. "Well I don't know.. I may not be entirely happy with my body, but I like the fact that it's not yet decomposing."

His grin just widened, showing his stained incisors. "You'll get used to it I'm sure." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her closer to himself. When she was close enough he bent his head and sunk his teeth into her neck, drinking in her blood like a glutton. Only when he felt her heart begin to stutter did he pull back and tear at his wrist, thrusting it at her mouth and forcing her to drink.

She gagged and tried to turn away but he only held her tighter. "Don't fight it. No matter what happens I shall make you like me." He tossed her carelessly away when she had taken enough for an exchange. He watched her with a smile, then sighed deeply, his voice strained. "I hope that you have finished off the hunter brother."

Ilya shook his head, the motion causing blood to begin pouring from his open wounds again. "I did not."

Nicolah rounded on his brother, flames jumping in his coal black eyes. "You could not even manage that? Why then, did you come back?"

Ilya growled lowly, "He would have killed me had I not fled."

"Then you should have died."

The wounded vampire scowled at his brother, hissing angrily. "The hunter is not without his own wounds. He will need to seek the soil just as I will." He glanced at the girl on the floor and raised an eyebrow, "I will need blood."

Nicolah sighed, "Go ahead and use her, but I have just made an exchange with her so you will not be able to take too much. And remember Ilya, we cannot lose our bait now that you have brought us nothing but more work." He gave a small grin as he turned his gaze to the brunette.

Ilya grinned and grabbed the girl, biting into her neck, unable to hear the explicit mutters of the ghostly companions in the cave.

~*~

Audrey's eyes began to tear as she stared at the canvas, then back to Ezekiel. "You really see me like that?" She pointed with a pale finger to the painting of herself.

In the painting she was laying in an open field, colorful flowers littered about and a full moon overhead. Silver light from the moon danced around and on her pale body as she laughed happily up at the star filled sky, giving her the look of a goddess. Her hair was let down, wildly framing her face and conveniently covering her bare shoulders. She had a midnight blue blazer covering from her chest to upper thighs, one of Zeke's obviously. And the last important detail in the picture was a tall, dark haired man sitting beside her, his back to the viewer and his head tilted downward, gaze fixed intently on the young woman's face. One of his large, tanned hands was fingering her silky blonde hair, the strands wrapped possessively around a few of his fingers.

Ezekiel smiled fondly down at her, his hand reaching out to entwine itself in her hair. "Of course I do. That is exactly what you look like, only now you are younger than you are in the painting."

She stared at him and then back at his oil painting. "Zeke…" She threw her arms about him in a hug.

He blinked, but hugged her back happily. "I hope the tears now are a sign that you like it."

She nodded up at him, "They are." She placed a hand gently on his chest, glancing up at him through shyly lowered lashes. "I think I've fallen in love with you.."

He grinned, leaning down and kissing her deeply. _'I know you've fallen in love with me.'_

She sighed into the kiss, _'No Zeke, I mean that I'm ready..'_

He pulled back in surprise. "What?" He watched her intently. "You have to be absolutely sure."

"I am.." She chewed her lower lip nervously. She did want to do this; it was just a frightening thought. Would he hate the fact that she was almost physically sick every time she thought about it.

He gently stroked her cheek. "It will not be like that with us. I promise you that none of those thoughts or memories will come to you whilst we make love."

She stared at him before nodding slowly, "I believe you Zeke.. And I'm ready."

He picked her up and they were almost instantly in his bedroom, and he was placing her softly onto the large satin bed.

He nuzzled her neck gently, piercing her throat with fangs, drinking her life force in as he pushed at her shirt, moving it upwards. Once he had taken enough to make an exchange he ran his tongue over the pinpricks, closing the puncture wounds but leaving a mark on her, _his_ mark. He then kissed her deeply, letting her taste her own sweet essence. As they kissed his shirt disappeared and one of his fingernails became long and sharp.

He finally broke off the kiss and while staring down at her he cut into his chest, using his other hand to draw her mouth to it. He watched her pleadingly, "Please love.. I need you to do this for me."

Audrey gulped, but nodded slowly. Her mouth cupped the bleeding wound and she heard him gasp, felt the pleasure that was coursing through him.

She had been preparing herself for this moment, assuming that no matter how good it felt to have him take her blood that she would be repulsed by taking his, only because it was against everything she knew… And she hated things going into necks. Yet… yet the moment was surreal and utterly sensual, something that completely cut her off from anything else in the world but him.

He eventually placed his hand between her mouth and his chest, stopping her feeding. And by that time his body was trembling with the pleasure coursing through him. No matter how gentle he had promised he would be he couldn't think of anything but getting into her, relieving the pressure that was a sweet torment to them both.

He moaned and captured her mouth with his own, almost roughly, but still filled with his complete love for her. While his mouth hungrily took possession of her, his hands were busy removing her clothing, ripping in some cases so that he would not have to break the kiss.

At her small whimper he finally pulled back to let her have some much needed air. All the while his mouth continued to fan the fire, build the heat that was spreading to everywhere he touched.

He grinned when he finally removed the last shred of clothing on her. His chocolate brown eyes stared intently down at her young body, wide in complete wonder as he tried to memorize her body. "_Caressima…_ you're beautiful."

This of course only caused Audrey to color further as she stared shyly at his face. "I'm not. And why is it I'm the only one without clothing here?"

As soon as the grin spread across his sensual face she knew she should've kept her mouth shut.

Why? Because the sooner his clothing was off, the sooner the whole 'thing' would start.

He raised a black eyebrow slowly, grinning smugly down at her. "Eager to see my body, _ma petite_?"

She rolled her eyes and was unable to control her mouth while it betrayed her. "If it's anything like what I've seen so far then I can't wait."

He grinned again as her eyes widened in horror. "And just when I think I had learned all about your little habits I find out you have a runaway mouth. Not that I mind."

She rolled her eyes again, her normally pale face a deep tomato red. "Of course it would choose now to show itself."

He chuckled, the sound low and husky, as he happily nuzzled her neck, his fingers trailing slowly down her arms and then moving to gently tease the skin of her stomach. "I happen to like it."

"You would." She shoved at his arms, "Stop that. It's making me warm."

His grin returned, "That's the whole point. Now," he tilted his head, his clothes completely gone, "Are you ready?"

She nodded dazedly, her wide eyes fixed on his bare chest.

He kissed her deeply again, his hands traveling down her body, gently massaging as they went. They finally came up her thighs and he spread them, placing a knee between her legs. One large hand gently kneaded her inner thigh while his other moved up and found her most sensitive of spots, rubbing gently before letting a finger slipping into her, making her moan into his mouth.

Another finger soon joined the first and he scissored them gently, getting her ready for his penetration

He pulled away from the kiss and she whimpered softly at the loss of his mouth and then his fingers. "Ezekiel! Stop drawing it out!"

He chuckled and positioned himself beginning to slowly push in. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to her ear. "It will not hurt, _bébé_. I promise." With that he moved into her quickly, making sure she felt no pain. He groaned as his body shuddered in pleasure and he stilled himself to make sure he had total control before he began to thrust into her tight sheath.

It didn't take long for him to bring her to the edge, and he held her there so she could feel the pleasure she gave to him. Then as quickly as it had started he brought it to an end as he spilled his seed into her.

Audrey cried out as she held tightly to him, her eyes shut as she panted to get some air.

He smiled and pulled out, rolling onto his side and bringing her to his chest. "That wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it?"

She idly ran a finger down his chest. "No comment."

He grinned down at her, looking like a mischievous little boy. "Oh no… I think I want a comment on this one."

Audrey sat up, gathering the sheets around herself. "Then I suppose you'll have to wait until I've showered and changed."

He sat up also, pouting. "I don't think I like that idea very much." He slipped an arm about her frame and pulled her securely to his chest. "So why don't you stay here in bed and we can have some more fun."

She rolled her eyes and shoved at his arms. "Oh no. We did it and it's out of the way. We don't have to do it anymore. And this way there won't be any babies to worry about."

He raised a black eyebrow, "The chance that you'll get pregnant is very slim, _ma petite_."

"Slim is not never so I say no more." She kissed his cheek and moved quickly to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

'_A simple lock won't stop me, _cara.'

She grinned as she turned on the shower, dropping the sheet. _'It will if you ever want to do that again.'_

Ezekiel groaned softly, running a tanned hand through his hair. _'This is not fair in the least.'_

'_Well you know what they say: No one ever said life was fair.'_

He pouted and leaned back against the headboard. _'I'm your mate though; you're supposed to see to my needs.'_

She nearly giggled at how much he sounded like a little boy whining for his favorite toy.

'_Because you are my favorite toy.'_

She did laugh at that. _'Well this toy has broken and needs a long while to be repaired.'_

Ezekiel's pout deepened. _'I feel so unloved, _bébé.'

'_I wasn't able to get the girl.'_

Ezekiel blinked in surprise, _'Elijah? What happened?'_

'_The battle with Ilya did not go well. I wounded him, but he also got in his own strikes.'_

Ezekiel sat up, frowning deeply. _'Do you need me to come to you?'_

'_Your mate will not mind?'_

Ezekiel glanced to the bathroom and smiled. _'I doubt it. She is busy at current.'_

He could almost hear his brother's frown. _'She would be unguarded should you come. I will just go to ground and rest for a few night.'_

'_Elijah I could safeguard her and come to your aid if you have need of it.'_

'_Your lifemate is being hunted, Ezekiel. You should not leave her side if you have the choice.'_

Audrey rolled her eyes as she scrubbed her body, listening to the two. _'He'll be gone for no time at all. Besides I could go with him, if you're really so worried.'_

The brothers both blinked in surprise, not knowing that she had been listening in on their conversation.

She grinned at the silence that followed and rinsed herself off. _'So I'll get dressed and we'll be on our way then.'_

They still stayed silent, well Elijah stayed silent well Ezekiel pouted and muttered about not having any more fun.

~*~

Karleena muttered angrily to herself, her hazel eyes narrowing in a fierce glare as she stared at the bus seat in front of her.

It just figured her two best friends would take a vacation in another country and get kidnapped or lost. Though she was surprised that whoever had taken the two hadn't already given them back. Hell the only reason she could put up with them was because… actually she didn't know why she was able to put up with them. But whatever the reason was, she did, and she missed them. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone else, especially not them.

So that's how she ended up on the smelly, broken down bus. And when she found the two they were in for it. She grinned at the thought. Maybe she would use her long sword. That would be fun.

The large man sitting next to her shivered at the evil grin and hastily moved away from the pretty, though extremely frizzy haired woman.

Those Americans always scared him when they came into town.

~*~

Nyx sighed deeply, shoving a hand boredly through his hair. "She hasn't woken up yet."

Cailean groaned in annoyance. "Thank you Captain Obvious. Had you not pointed it out we would have thought she was already awake."

"Guys?"

The twins looked over at Michael, their identical amber eyes wide in surprise, "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Rebekah groaned as she sat up slowly, "What happened.."

Michael glanced at her and frowned. "They took your blood then left this cave. Are you okay?"

She nodded, rubbing her sore neck and wincing when she found the bite marks. "I hope they don't have rabies.."

Nyx grinned. "Now we can get out of here!"

"How idiot? We've got no energy and she's got broken bones in her leg."

Michael sighed, rolling his eyes at his cousins. "We'll figure it out. We have a while till they get back."

~*~

Audrey gasped quietly at the extent of damage done to Elijah. And he was just going to ground like that?

Elijah offered her a small smile, though it did not hold much emotion behind it. "It is not as bad as it looks, little sister."

She glared at him, "Of course it isn't… Losing blood in general isn't a bad thing, right?"

Ezekiel smiled a bit, pulling Audrey to his side and gently nipping at her neck in reprimand. "Calm down, little seer_, _I will heal him and then you can berate him."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, "You're going to have your lifemate berate me brother? Are you sure that is wise?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "You realize that I can hear you both? I am right here." She crossed her arms and continued to glare at both of them. "Just heal him already so we can force him into the ground and not let him out for a while. He's grounded."

Ezekiel glanced at his mate and shook his head, smiling as his brother stared at her like she was crazy.

"She thinks to punish me?"

Ezekiel nodded, "And in this case I believe she is correct."

Audrey grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Ezekiel chuckled, before he placed a hand on his brother's chest, ensuring himself that he would stay down as he worked. And then he began the long, grueling process of healing from the inside out.

By the time he had healed each laceration on his brother's body he was ashen and stumbling with fatigue.

Audrey moved to help him and he smiled, gently nuzzling her neck. "Stay here with him while I go feed." His chocolate eyes slid to his brother, _'Keep her safe for me.'_

Elijah nodded and both he and Audrey watched as Ezekiel disappeared from the cave.

Audrey shifted nervously before she sat down across from him. "So.."

He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly. "I do believe I am in your debt, little sister."

Audrey blinked in surprise, before answering dazedly. "You… what?" She stared at him, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

"You saved my brother's life."

She blushed a bit, glancing shyly down. "He saved mine, remember?"

Elijah shook his head, his face just as emotionless as always, despite the topic. "No I mean you saved his soul. If he had not found you I am sure that he would have chosen to greet the dawn within a few risings."

Audrey's eyes widened and filled with tears. Her heart clenched in pain.

Ezekiel instantly surrounded her with warmth and love. _'It did not happen, _caressima, _do not think of it.'_

Audrey shivered, hugging herself as she tried to force the tears away.

Elijah frowned slightly "I did not mean to make you sad."

She sniffled a bit, "How can that not make me sad?"

"I am sorry.. I just wished to thank you. I don't have to worry about him anymore."

Audrey's head snapped up to stare at him, her grey-blue eyes wide in horror. "You're planning on ending your life, aren't you?"

He nodded slowly, "Ezekiel has you now. He does not need me. And I am close to the edge. I want to face the dawn while I still have a choice."

"No!"

Elijah blinked, the only sign that he was surprised.

Audrey glared fiercely at him. "Just because he has me doesn't mean that you aren't needed anymore!"

Elijah shook his head. "He will miss me, yes, but with you by him he will survive."

She glared even further, her hands clenching into fists by her side. So that wouldn't work, but what about… "And your lifemate? You're going to leave her alone in this world?"

He frowned deeply, "Perhaps she has already passed to the next world and is waiting for me there."

"Do you really believe you wouldn't have felt her passing? Even a tiny bit?"

He nodded, "It is possible."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it! Ezekiel wasn't even dieing and I felt his pain."

"You were very close though."

"You can't possibly believe this crap your saying." She smiled at him, "Now on to another topic as that is depressing and won't happen anyway."

He blinked at her and then smiled, though it was forced. "You certainly are an interesting woman."

She grinned at him, "I would have to be to keep up with your brother." She tilted her head, watching him. "So I'm sure you know things about me, as you're able to read minds and all, but I know next to nothing about you. So tell me stuff."

He raised an eyebrow, "Stuff?"

Her slate blue eyes rolled, "About yourself? Do I have to get Ezekiel to tell me everything? Cause I'm sure his tales will be biased against you."

Elijah shook his head with a sigh. "There is not much to tell, little sister. Our parents passed on when we were younger so I raised both Ezekiel and Zacharai."

Audrey blinked in confusion, interrupting him. "Zacharai?"

Elijah nodded slowly, "My youngest brother and Ezekiel's twin."

"What happened to him?"

"He could not hold out against the beast and turned twenty some years ago."

Audrey frowned deeply, her eyes filling with sorrow. "How sad.."

He nodded, "That is when I first truly began to worry about Ezekiel…well as much as I can anyway. It was his first hunt because I had been too wounded to hunt him myself. Up until that point he had managed to control his beast through his art, his painting and his jewel work. But it seemed after that he just stopped caring."

Audrey tilted her head, "This is interesting Elijah, but I know that part.. I want to know about you."

He frowned, "I do not know what to tell you."

She blinked, "There has to be something you can tell. Do you have any hobbies?"

He stared at her as if she had said some foreign word. "Hobbies?"

~*~

Karleena eyed the tiny man behind the desk in annoyance, before growling out, "What do you mean you don't remember either?"

The man sighed and rubbed his temples for the fifth time that hour, more truthfully, the fifth time since she had come up to him. "I told you over the phone that they hadn't stayed here."

She glared at him, her hazel eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "They said that they were staying here." She pulled out a photograph and pointed to her two friends. "You honestly don't remember them?"

He glanced at the photo, at first just to appease her, but then he had to hold back a frown as he saw the blonde that had been with Ezekiel a few days ago. Of course he wasn't going to tell this psychotic American he knew either of the girls. She looked dangerous and who knows why she would be looking for these two girls. "No. I don't remember them at all."

She sighed, "Fine. Are there any other hotels around here?"

The man took out a piece of paper and began writing the address and number of the hotel nearest the small town. "This is the closest one," he said as he handed her the paper. "I would try there."

She nodded and moved to go, sending him one last glare. She hated liars. And it was obvious that this man was lying. She had seen the look of recognition he had donned when he looked at the photo.

She then smirked. She was already here and it was getting close to sunset. She smiled overly sweetly at the man, grinning inwardly at his wince. "Since I'm already here, do you have a room I can stay in?"

He nodded slowly, though she could tell that he was in no way happy about the new development. "How long do you want to stay?"

She shrugged, "A week I suppose."

~*~

Audrey smiled in relief as Ezekiel came back into the cave, his color much better this time. "Thank God you're back Zeke! Your brother is impossible!"

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I've noticed that on occasion too." He offered his brother his wrist. "I offer so you can regain your health." He smiled fondly, "Take as much as you need. I fed well."

Elijah nodded slowly and bit into his brother's wrist, drinking in the life giving liquid.

Audrey tilted her head to watch the two. As much as she thought she would be grossed out by something like this it seemed… natural, noble even. The way the two brothers helped each other survive struck a chord in her and she wondered if she and her own brother would ever have a relationship where they could openly show affection and love for one another. Then again her brother did show affection for her in his own way… most of the time it came in some form of an insult or bodily function, but that was better than nothing.

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow at her, _'You want your brother to show more affection for you? I can help with that, _ma petite.'

Audrey glared at him, "One: I don't want you to use compulsion on him and two: stop reading my mind! It's creepy."

He grinned at her, completely unrepentant. "I like being in your mind though. You keep so many interesting thoughts to yourself."

Elijah flicked his tongue casually over the pinpricks and pulled back, "Thank you, Ezekiel."

He nodded and smiled at his brother, "You have done this for me more times than I can count, it is about time that I repay the favor."

Audrey smiled a bit. "And now we all go back to the house, where we force Elijah to stay for at least two weeks."

Elijah raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her. "You still think to ground me?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yup! Oh maybe we can find a hobby for you this way!"

Ezekiel blinked as he looked between the two, "A hobby?"

Audrey nodded, "He doesn't have any. And he needs something to do beside hunt vampires and evil doods."

Ezekiel frowned. "He sketches. Would that not be considered a hobby?"

Audrey blinked in surprise and turned to stare at Elijah. "You can sketch and you didn't think that was a hobby?"

He shrugged slowly, "I have not drawn anything in over two hundred years."

Audrey smiled, "Well now you can!"

"You will force me to draw?"

"I forced Rebekah and Karleena to draw for me all the time… well put more properly I bribe them."

Elijah sighed as he stood slowly, "And why do I have the feeling that you won't let me get out of this."

She grinned, "Because I won't."

~*~

Ilya glared at the small female as she sat there, ignoring him. He didn't like being ignored, especially not by some stupid human female. "I'm talking to you."

Rebekah glanced up at him with a sigh. "Well so is Michael and I'd rather listen to him as he isn't a brat."

Ilya raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl. "Michael?"

She nodded, "What you can't see him either?"

Ilya rolled his eyes, "There is no one in this cave but you, my brother and myself."

"Tsk. Well if you can't see him, I'm not going to tell you about him."

He rolled his eyes, "The men were right. You are crazy."

She smiled innocently, "Yes, but at least I still have intelligence."

He glared at her, "Don't try to get smart with me."

"I'm sorry I'll use smaller words for you from now on. I promise."

He growled and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up from her spot on the ground. "Are you trying to give me a reason to hurt you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course! How did you know that was exactly what I wanted to do?"

Another growl sounded from his throat.

"That's enough, Ilya. We can't have you hurting our bait any more than you already have." Nicolah came into the room, smiling civilly at the brunette. "Though I do suggest you leash your tongue, my brother has quite the temper." He held out one of his thin hands to her. "Come, we're going on a trip."

Her caramel chocolate eyes narrowed. "Why don't I feel excited?"

He chuckled, the sound akin to nails on a chalkboard. "I would be excited if I were you."

She snorted, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Oh that changes everything' under her breath.

He raised an eyebrow testily at her. "I'm taking you to meet a friend of mine."

"I think I'd like to skip out on the meeting, if you don't mind."

He grinned. "I do. And he'll be very sad if you don't come. So," his eyes began to glow a bright flame red as he reached into her mind and forced her compliance. "Be a good little girl and you won't get hurt anymore."

He grinned and picked the girl up, turning to look at his brother. "Now you know our plan. Remain out of sight for a couple of weeks and see to it that they do not know the girl is gone. All right?"

Ilya nodded, trying to hide a glare. "This is pointless. They know we have her. We should just kill her and they wouldn't know the difference."

"The hunters are smarter than that. Besides we can use her as a play thing once we get her friend."

~*~

Vlad stared nervously at the phone across from himself. Did he really dare call Ezekiel? He had been told to if anything suspicious happened. And this new American suddenly showing up and asking questions certainly fit into that category. And yet he did not want to feel responsible for this girl's death, no matter how frightening she was.

But Ezekiel would find out eventually, whether it came from him or not, and it would be safer for him if he told him before Ezekiel found out on his own.

With a heavy sigh he reached for the phone.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it's taken me so long to post, but I took a bit of a break. I was able to read a book and see Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen… actually going to go see it again today. Also I'll be working a bit more for the next couple of weeks so we'll see how the writing goes.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapters. And please review! Please! The less reviews the longer it takes me to get things out!

**Chapter Five**

Ezekiel groaned as he hung up the phone, rolling over on his side to stare at Audrey. "I need to go take care of some business, _cara mia_, I will be back later."

She raised a blonde eyebrow, "Frizzy hair, right? The guy mentioned a girl with frizzy hair?"

He nodded, "His exact words were 'crazed American with dark, frizzy hair'. Why?"

Audrey smiled brightly up at him, "That has to be Karleena! Please, let's go get her!"

He frowned, "How do you know it's her?"

She grinned. "I just do! Please," she paused and adorned the puppy eyes and pout that she knew would be his end. "Please Zeke.."

Another groan slipped past his lips. "All right.." He paused, staring at her midway through shoving a hand through his dark locks, a smile suddenly lighting his features. He moved quickly and gently pinned her to the bed. "But first," he began, gently letting his tongue roll over the skin of her shoulder. "First let me have you."

A bright blush erupted across her cheeks. "Zeke! A best friend that I haven't seen in a long while is here. Can't this wait?"

He shook his head, his expression deadly serious as his hands roamed possessively over her skin. "It cannot, _ma petite_. I need you now. Right this minute." His mouth wandered lazily to her neck, suckling gently and setting the blood in her veins on fire.

She moaned softly as she squirmed beneath him. "Fine! Just get it done with quickly then!"

He began pulling at her clothing, his mouth still traveling greedily over her silky skin. _'You enjoy this just as much as I do my love, do not fool yourself.'_

She rolled her eyes up at him, even as her body betrayed her by arching into his touch. _'I'm not trying to fool anyone you brat.'_

~*~

Karleena sighed as she looked about the room for the umpteenth time since she came into it the night before.

Audrey and Rebekah had definitely been in this room, she was sure of it. Had no idea how she knew, but she did. Maybe she could smell them? It didn't matter really as now all she needed to do was find out where the two had disappeared to.

"They did not disappear, at least not both of them."

Her head snapped up in surprise at the rich, dreamily accented voice. Her hazel eyes instantly locked onto the handsome man that filled her doorway and a hand flew to her hair to make sure it was in place. A smile spread across her face, one that she had used in capturing many of her previous prey.

Audrey winced ever so slightly as she stood behind Ezekiel. Karleena obviously liked him and even though she knew that Zeke was her lifemate she couldn't help but wonder if he would be attracted to her.

Ezekiel frowned deeply and drew her forward, into her friend's line of sight, one of his large hands wrapping possessively about her neck. _'I cannot be attracted to anyone but you. And if she were not your friend I would not cast a second glance towards her.'_

Karleena grinned as she saw her blonde friend. "Audrey!" She rushed forward and hugged her. "I was told you and Rebekah had gotten kidnapped. Not that you were with some great looking man. What happened?"

Audrrey sighed deeply. "He's a Carpathian, Karly and we weren't both kidnapped, just Rebekah. Apparently they're using her as bait."

Karleena groaned, "I know I'm supposed to be angry at them, but I can't help but to feel sorry for the poor bastards. They definitely got more than they bargained for, though I suppose they deserve it, they did it after all."

Audrey laughed and nodded, "I know. Zeke said she was able to drug one of the guys that were holding her first."

"Sounds like Rebekah." She grinned slightly, "I wonder how many people she's flipped off at this point." She let her eyes drift to the man again, "So I'm guessing this brute's 'Zeke'?"

The blonde nodded, blushing lightly. "And my lifemate."

Karleena hid a pout. So the pretty man was taken. Normally that wouldn't stop her flirting, but he was with Audrey and that changed everything. You don't steal from sisters, well not lifemates anyway. So she wasn't allowed to flirt, but she was still allowed to threaten. "You hurt her and I'll kill you buddy." She said it in her low, scary Juliet voice, a sickeningly sweet smile in place.

Ezekiel snorted, looking offended as he pulled Audrey into his arms. "I could never hurt her."

~*~

Nicolah tossed the prone brunette down onto a medical table before the old man. "There you go doctor. The first part of our deal, although it is a few weeks late."

The doctor, Trystan Jameson, grinned darkly as he stared down at the girl, his knobby fingers tugging on a few dark strands of her hair. "And I am allowed to do anything I want with her?"

Nicolah nodded, "Anything at all. And I will change her in two weeks so you may study her afterwards." His eyes stared intently at the older man, "But remember that she is my bait, so you may not kill her."

Trystan raised an eyebrow, "I know she is the one to draw out the other girl, but do you actually plan to release her?"

The human watched as the undead's eyes flickered with bright red flames. "I think that after I turn her I may give her a chance to survive on her own, but knowing how you humans are with taking blood she will struggle immensely and will be forced back to my side."

Trystan nodded, grinning. "You wish to break her."

~*~

Karleena grinned as she stared up at the large mansion-like house. "I could get used to living like this."

Audrey smiled and nodded, "Though I would prefer living in England or Ireland, but I suppose this will have to do for now." She gave an exaggerated sigh.

Ezekiel pulled Audrey to his chest, grinning. "You love the home. Just as you love me."

Her azure eyes rolled heavenward. "I'm not admitting anything of the sort."

Karly grinned as she stared at Audrey, one eyebrow raised in a classic, 'I find this highly amusing, so much so I'm going to be evil to you' look. One hell of a look, but she gives it. Often, you'd really be surprised if you stopped and took the time to count. But I digress, she gave her look and indeed did something evil. "So, our little virgin has finally had her cherry popped?"

Audrey's face colored instantly, a dark scarlet, and this of course only caused Karly's to grin widen. "Damn… It looks like I can't make any money selling you off as a virgin now."

"Karleena!"

Ezekiel shook his head with a small chuckle, amused at the way they showed their obvious affection for one another. "Why don't we go inside and you can show your friend to a room. And then we should get you something to eat."

Her nose scrunched up slightly in distaste. "I don't think I'll be able to keep anything down."

He sighed and gently placed his hand on her stomach. "You need to. You have not eaten in a little while. I will help you keep it down, I promise."

She pouted ever so slightly, but nodded. "All right.. All right."

Karleena watched the two with a wide smile. "Damn.. A sexy, travel friendly version of Pepto-Bismol… Where can I get me one?"

~*~

Audrey rubbed at her stomach after she had eaten, sighing softly. Not even a moment later a large grin lit her face as she stared at her friend.

Karleena blinked and then groaned. "Oh no… It's never a good thing when you grin like that. Something bad always happens afterwards, often to those around you."

Audrey smiled innocently. "Now why do you say that?"

"Because it's true." She glanced up at Zeke. "You're in her head all the time. Is she planning something evil?"

Ezekiel laughed a bit and shook his head, "No, not evil."

Audrey grinned and grabbed Karly's hand. "Come on!" She then began pulling her to some unknown destination.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"To meet Elijah."

"Why?"

"Well it's the only logically thing to do, isn't it? You're a good looking psychic wench and he's a hot Carpathian male. You do the math."

Karleena's nose scrunched together slightly as she thought. The Carpathian part she had no problem with, but his name was Elijah.. That was so bland, so… yeh. "I refuse to have a lifemate named Elijah, Audrey. There's no point in taking me to meet him."

Audrey blinked in confusion and stopped in her trotting to look at her friend oddly, "What? Why?"

Karleena rolled her hazel colored eyes slowly, "Isn't that obvious? His name isn't nearly exotic enough. And if I'm not instantly attracted to him, even if you've just told me his name, then there's no way he can be my lifemate. So with that settled can you show me to a bathroom or something?"

It was Audrey's turn to roll her eyes, "What so you can fix your hair?"

Karleena shook her head and gave a slight scowl. "I'm not that vain."

Instead of arguing the point, as Audrey knew that she was right, she pressed on, once again pulling her friend down the long hall. "After you meet Elijah. Even if you aren't his lifemate you'll still be able to help me talk him into drawing for us."

Karleena raised an eyebrow slowly, almost as if she were interested. "So he's an artist?"

Audrey nodded fervently, "But he hasn't drawn in a while! So I need your help to blackmail him."

Ezekiel snorted softly as he kept pace beside his lifemate. "I do not think that a wise idea, _bébé_. You have already tested him by saying he was grounded-"

"You grounded him?"

Audrey nodded, blinking at Karleena as if she had done nothing wrong. "It wasn't my fault, he deserved it."

Karleena shook her head with a laugh as she watched her friend. "I love you, Audrey."

~*~

Trystan raised a dark grey eyebrow as he idly ran a finger across the young woman's bare arm. "I have run all the obvious tests on her already and I have a few more in mind, but you said when they're turned everything in their bodies is fixed, everything becomes whole again, correct?"

Nicolah gave a swift nod. "You do not believe me." He made it a simple statement, though it was laced with annoyance.

The man took a step backwards involuntarily, fear building quickly in his gut as he remembered that he was dealing with a vampire. "I-I'm a sci-scientist." He stumbled clumsily over his words, hoping not to anger the creature further as he valued his life. "I need proof to believe anything."

"Proof?" A brow of dead skin rose, the movement shattering the vampire's illusion of beauty he had been so careful to uphold around the man. "I take it you already have something in mind?"

Trystan nodded, his pale finger skimming over her arm up to her throat. "I like having little souvenirs of my patients. Something they use often, something I know was precious to them."

"Get on with the point doctor." His patience was wearing thin with the man.

He gulped nervously and nodded. "Her vocal chords."

Nicolah grinned fondly at him, well as close to fondly as a vampire can with his prey. "Excellent choice, my dear doctor. Do you wish to remove them yourself?"

A grin finally broke out on his face. "Myself."

Nicolah grinned further, his thin lips pulling upwards. "We may get along yet."

~*~

Ezekiel sighed as he glanced at his sleeping lifemate, then out the window to see the sun barely rising behind the mountains. He had to go to ground now, but couldn't force himself.

It had been well over a week since they had brought his mate's curly haired friend to his manor and still there was no sign of the undead anywhere.

He shoved a tanned hand through his coal black hair in frustration. He had failed Audrey. He had promised they would find her friend and bring her back, but he had not even been able to find the taint of the vampire in the area. And he still hadn't told her about…

"Zeke..?" Audrey's groggy voice broke through his tormenting thoughts and he turned towards her, one hand instantly burying itself in her hair. "What are you doing still up..? And thinking so damn loudly."

He chuckled nervously and gently kissed her brow, drawing her close to his chest to hold her. "I'm trying to think of how to get your friend back."

Audrey sighed deeply, her hands gripping at his shirt tightly as she forced her eyes closed against the onslaught of tears threatening to pour out. "How do we know she's still alive Zeke?"

He glanced down at her in surprise and opened his mouth to speak when she shook her head, "Think about it logically… she's been with those vampires for some time now. How do we know they haven't gotten tired of her or that she didn't take matters into her own hands."

He blinked in confusion as he tilted his head, "What could she do?"

"I know Rebekah wouldn't be able to stand being used as bait…" She paused and rubbed tiredly at her eyes, "knowing the way she is she will have at least tried to take away their ability to use her as bait.."

"And how would she do that?"

Audrey gulped, swallowing another set of tears. "Suicide." At his frown she buried her face in his chest, mumbling against it, "I don't think she would have too much of a problem with it… She told me once that she had tried two times before and felt bad about it… But if she was being used like this I'm not sure if she would try it or not."

Ezekiel frowned and gently stroked her hair, "_Cara mia…_ Even if that were the case, and I do not think it is, she would be out of the vampire's hands, she would no longer have to suffer with him."

Audrey nodded slowly, rubbing at her eyes as he held her, "I still don't like it." She glanced up at him slowly, "But Zeke?"

He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "It isn't your fault… I want you to know that."

He smiled wanly at her and gave a slow nod. "I know, my own, but I still feel bad that I have not been able to get her back for you."

"You will. I know you'll be able to." She tilted her head and gave a yawn. "Now go to ground so that I can get back to sleep."

He chuckled as he stared down at her, "All right." He kissed her deeply but quickly, "But if I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to get rid of me."

She snapped her fingers with a small frown. "Damn… You're onto me."

He shook his head and pulled the blankets up over her, "Go to sleep, _querida._"

~*~

Rebekah opened her eyes slowly, tiredly. They had yet to take her off that damned drug. Not that she would be able to get anywhere. One her leg was broken and then she was strapped down to the table. And to make matters worse she couldn't talk to Michael and the others anymore because the old man had removed her vocal chords.

She shuddered at the thought. He had done it while she was awake, and had then proceeded to show her what they looked like. Not only that but there were needles involved. And to add to her torture the vampire had closed her throat with his tongue, slowly lapping at her blood, enjoying her taste and her revulsion of him. She was fairly certainly that he had left the scar too, just to remind her of what had taken place. As if she would actually forget her time in his manor.

So now she couldn't talk to Michael and the twins, only listen to what they told her. And from what they told her they were going to try another escape. She wasn't certain that it would work and she didn't want to stay here any longer, but she would let them try, anything to get out of that hell hole.

Nyx grinned down at her with his amber eyes as he began to undo her leather bonds. "We've got about thirty minutes to pull this off. The doctors eh… doing his afternoon exercises again."

She shuddered again. Yes, good old doctor Trystan had told her what he liked to do while looking at his souvenirs. Nothing she had ever wanted to think about, yet he had told her… and shown her when he was in a good enough mood.

Cailean shoved a hand through her curly red hair, sending the waist length locks into disarray. "I hope you two realize that we don't have enough energy to get us very far."

Michael sighed as he glanced at his younger cousin. "And what do you want us to do? Nothing so that they can continue to experiment on her?"

Nyx frowned deeply at the two, "Well the longer you two argue about it the less time we have to get away."

Cailean nodded slowly, "All right, let's get this over with." She undid the bonds holding the young woman's ankle firmly in place. "But I don't understand why we didn't take all of that old man's energy to help us."

"If we did he wouldn't be up when the vampire found out. And we want him to be. Hopefully Nicolah will suspect the doctor had something to do with it, especially when he sees that these bonds weren't ripped at all."

Rebekah winced as they helped her sit up and then raised an eyebrow at the three. Being out of her leather bonds was great and all, but she wasn't going to be able to walk, and they needed to conserve energy to actually make it out of there. With a sigh she put her better leg down and placed her weight upon it.

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, judging by the cuts and bruises on it. Maybe the other was just as superficial as this one. She placed it down and her eyes widened in shock at the intense pain that came from just moving it. On instinct she dug her nails into her palms, hoping to distract herself from the pain.

Cailean moved to her side worriedly and looked at the boys, shaking her head. "We can't get her out of here like this…"

Michael groaned in annoyance, helping her to sit back on the medical table. "Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just let them keep doing this to her!" He glanced at his twin cousins, sighing. "We need to do something.."

Nyx glanced at the brunette as his sister and cousin talked about ideas. Slowly he reached out, using the little energy they had left. "What do you want us to do Rebekah?" His tanned hand came in contact with her forehead and the young woman watched him confused. "Relax I'm just trying to see if I can still read minds."

Michael glanced over and frowned, "Nyx… What makes you think that that will still work?"

He shrugged slowly, "It's worth a try. Now shut up for a minute so I can try." He closed his amber eyes and stilled completely as he concentrated.

Rebekah stared up at him, her brown eyes filled with some hope as she centered her thoughts on what she wanted them to do for her.

Nyx red brows drew together as he opened his eyes, staring down at her in worry. "Are you positive that's what you want to do?"

She nodded, her face set in a grim expression.

~*~

Trystan sighed in contentment as he ran his pale fingers over the smooth glass container. This was probably his favorite souvenir now. That young brunette was so squeamish around needles that he had decided to numb the area, just to see her wince and squeeze her eyes closed.

He chuckled deeply at the memory as he stared at the vocal chords. He wished she could have cried though, that would have given him so much more satisfaction. But there was still time yet to bring tears out of her.

He still had two days and one exchange before Nicolah turned her. And he planned on testing how much the late afternoon sun hurt her skin today. He glanced at his Rolex wrist watch and frowned. Five-thirty. It was later than he thought and now he couldn't take her out to test her in the sun as it was already setting.

With a slight scowl he made his way downstairs to where the girl was kept strapped to the table. He supposed he should force her to have some food tonight. His green eyes lit up at that thought. He would be able to see what types of food her stomach was able to handle.

He stepped into the wide open room and frowned deeply as he saw the girl sitting up and staring directly at him. Her palms were held upwards and one was already bleeding, the dark fluid beating rhythmically on the metal table as it fell. A razor was posed over her left wrist, not held by anything and yet it moved, was pulled quickly across her wrist.

The doctor stared in shock for a long moment, his eyes fixed on the razor blade as it dropped harmlessly to the ground and was kicked towards him.

She wasn't able to do that. He knew for certain she wasn't.. unless… unless the conversion was greatly enhancing and giving her totally new abilities. Which was definitely a possibility.

And there was another thing to test from this, how much blood could she lose and still be able to live if Nicolah turned her tonight? Would her body really be able to survive on the tainted blood that the undead had?

His frown disappeared, replaced with a grin as he watched. He would stop the bleeding only when it became dangerous to her health.

~*~

Nicolah grinned as he stared down at the lifeless body in his hands. A young woman, twenty-three at most. They always tasted so wonderful at that age, especially when they tried to scream for help, that added such a wonderful energy rush to their blood. He had such fun while hunting on this rising, three young victims, all blonde and blue-eyed. What a great message it would send to the hunters searching for him.

With a content sigh he sped back to his home, materializing and waltzing towards the doctor, his impression of beauty held up easily for the moment. "How is our wonderful patient doing tonight, doctor?"

Trystan glanced up from the table with a slight frown set on his features, one that the undead realized was rather rehearsed. He stood idly over the table, his hands covered in the white gloves he had donned when he stopped the bleeding. The girl on the table was pale, her breath labored. "She slit her own wrists."

Nicolah raised a dark eyebrow, his smile changing to a scowl, his voice becoming an inhuman growl. "And you let her?"

"I-I wasn't in the room when she did so!"

He growled, causing the doctor to jump and take a step back as the vampire was suddenly at the table, his flame filled eyes roaming over the leather bindings. "These weren't cut or ripped open, doctor. Only you could have done that."

The doctor's eyes widened and he shook his head fervently, his hands rising up in a defensive manner. He hadn't wanted Nicolah to know he watched as she slit her other wrist, but he never even thought that Nicolah would suspect that he had freed the girl. "She did it herself!"

The undead's eyes narrowed, the flames leaping higher in his eyes as he thrust himself into the man's mind to find the truth. A grin spread across his face. "Dear doctor, you've given me such a lovely gift tonight."

The man blinked in confusion, his body relaxing as he stared nervously at the vampire. "Have I?"

Nicolah nodded, looking intently at his open palm as he brought his hand up. "Of course. Now doctor, I'm sure you can answer this question for me: how long can one go without air?"

Trystan's eyes widened in surprise as Nicolah's hand was suddenly around his thin neck, squeezing tightly. "Shall we count doctor? Shall we count how many minutes it takes for the life to slip away from you? Or would you prefer for us to find out how much blood one can lose before dying? I know you so love finding the answers to questions like these."

Trystan struggled in Nicolah's grip, trying to pry the cold fingers from his neck as he felt them tighten, felt the undead's nails tear at his skin. This wasn't supposed to happen… they had had a deal.

Nicolah sighed in mock regret. "That's the problem with deals doctor. They often go so terribly wrong." He tightened his grip just slightly on the man's neck and smiled as he heard the bones snapping beneath his grip. "And now doctor I think it's time we say goodbye." He clenched his hand and watched in satisfaction as the man's neck broke completely, the sound echoing in the wide room.

He threw the dead man from his body, the corpse hitting the wall farthest from them with a loud crack and sliding down to the ground, his neck angled strangely.

He wiped his hands on a towel near the table, as if to clean them. "It's such a burden getting rid of incompetence. But I suppose now I shall have more fun with the girl." He glanced down at her and pulled off the makeshift bandages the doctor had made, scoffing as he saw the cuts. "He had plenty of time to stop these had he actually tried." He brought one wrist up to his mouth and swiped his tongue over the angry gash, letting her wrist drop back to the table without a single mark of violence on it. He took up her other wrist and smiled, "I suppose I should leave her another little reminder. Maybe that way she won't try to hurt herself again." His tongue slid over her left wrist, closing the cut, but leaving a raw looking scar.

"And here I thought tonight would be so uneventful," he heaved a dramatic sigh as he reached for a book on the table next to him. "What page was that on again?"


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but life happens. Anyway! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! And I promise the next one won't take as long to come out! Please review to let me know what you think!

**Chapter Six**

Audrey tossed uneasily in the large bed, sweat making the thin silken sheets cling to her body. One of her hands fisted tightly around the sheet covering the mattress, the other tugging at the fluffy pillow. Her blonde brows were drawn together, her eyelids squeezed shut, her eyes moving continually behind closed lids. Her rosy lips parted, her breath coming in rapid gasps, highly unusual as she always breathed through her nose. Her long legs were spread, the sheet undone and drawn up past her knees. Every time she turned the sheets wound tighten and a small noise would slip past her lips.

The dream had started simply enough. Black. It had been just endless black around her, no matter how far she ran in either direction. But it had quickly changed to something darker, more grotesque.

Black quickly began to bleed away into a dark cherry wood color and then slowly to take the shape of floors, walls, stairs and doors. Richly colored Persian rugs were used as carpets here and there. No pictures or paintings cluttered the walls. Dead bouquets of flowers were scattered about the place on small, ancient vanities that looked as if their days were numbered. Webs and dust looked as if they had overrun the house, conquering and blanketing every surface in sight.

She frowned in confusion and took a step forward, cautiously looking around. Directly in front of her a man began to materialize, his body slowly forming from mist, building up from his immaculate shoes to his head, where clumps of skin and hair dangled from the browned skull. She knew this one! He was the one who had originally attacked them!

Nicolah bowed to her as he finished appearing, smiling at her darkly. "Welcome to my humble abode, my own," his voice hurt her ears, sounding worse than a chronic smoker's. "I'm glad you finally let me into your dreams." He moved forward and took her hand, placing an open mouthed kiss in her palm, letting his black eyes rove over her body as he did so.

Audrey shuddered in revulsion and snatched her hand back, wiping it on her shirt, trying to get rid of the feeling of his lips on her skin. "I didn't let you in."

Nicolah grinned further at her, one hand reaching towards her, muscle and skin drooping from the limb. She flinched back as he fingered strands of her blonde hair. "Maybe not intentionally, but you wanted to see me."

She glared at him. "Why would I want to see you?"

"Your friend, remember? Or have you forgotten in your joy of finding your so called 'lifemate'."

Her grey-blue eyes filled with tears, though she fisted her hands to prevent them "I haven't forgotten about her!"

His brow of dead skin rose, "Oh? I suppose that's why you've been searching so much for her?"

Audrey stiffened visibly as he spoke, her teeth clenching together. "It wasn't my fault!"

Nicolah nodded slowly, his features contorting to what he thought would make him look sympathetic, not realizing how far from it he looked. "Of course not. You were just being a good little girl and doing what Ezekiel told you to." He smiled, "And that's why I've answered your call. You wanted to know if your friend was alive or not."

The room around them blurred suddenly, as if they were speeding past it. The movement stopped and they were standing at the entrance of an expansive room, it reminded her of a ball room actually. A frown crossed her features. There was blood, random speckles at first, but as her eyes followed the dark color the splatter increased, until it pooled at the far wall. A body was laying in the middle of the dark liquid, the neck bent oddly and ripped, torn into as if someone had scratched repeatedly at the flesh. Her gaze shifted to the wall where there was a trail of blood as if the man had been pushed or thrown against it. At the top of the stain the wall was thrust inward, telling her that he had definitely been thrown at the wall with great force.

She glanced down at the motionless body again, not wanting to, but not being able to stop it. He was in a lab coat of sorts and had those white surgical gloves on, but they were stained with browning blood. Keeping her eyes off his neck she stared at his face. The man was old balding and the side of his head she saw was cracked horribly, deep enough that his grayish brains were showing.

She slammed her eyes shut and turned from the sight, a hand covering her mouth as she felt her stomach heave.

"Ah yes. I see you've found our good doctor. Pity, isn't it?" Nicolah shook his head sadly, "But he was just becoming too much of a burden."

Audrey glared up at him, "You're a sick bastard."

He blinked down at her, and then smiled, justifying his deed. "You want me to have let him get away with watching your friend attempt to kill herself?" He pointed slowly to a metal table where a pale, thinning girl was strapped, "Because she almost died."

She wasn't listening to him anymore, staring only at the girl in horror. It was Rebekah. She ran quickly to the table, her eyes taking in her friend's state and filling with more tears, ones that she couldn't hold back this time.

Her friend was pale, sickly so and had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. Dark circles were under her eyes , clearly from lack of sleep. Her clothes were hardly existent, nothing more than a tiny tank top and underwear, obviously given to her by her captors. Oddly enough her wolf necklace, her favorite, was still on and it brought Audrey's attention to the ugly, raw scar on her friend's neck. She reached out and gently touched it before continuing in her examination. Her ankles and wrists were raw from the far too tight leather bonds holding her down to the table. Her left leg was dark purple and black, and swollen. Hard dried blood was caked to her skin and the tables as well as the gauze that was laying by her unmoving body.

"Rebekah," Audrey's voice was strained, quiet. "God, what have they don't to you…"

"Not as much as we could have, believe me. The good doctor wanted to do so much more. So be thankful." Nicolah was right beside her, staring down at her friend with an amused smile, "She was so squeamish around the needles."

Audrey glared and raised her hand to strike him, "Be thankful!" She was enraged as she slapped him harshly, "You haven't done a thing to see to her health!"

He didn't even flinch when she hit him. "She was the one who refused all food."

"What about her leg and throat? I suppose that's her fault too!"

"Her leg, yes. She ran when she shouldn't have and trucks these days just aren't very reliable. Her throat was the good doctor's doing. He wanted a souvenir and decided her vocal chords would work nicely."

Audrey winced at the thought. "Why haven't you healed her?"

Nicolah grinned darkly, flames dancing merrily in his eyes. "Oh, but my own that's why you're here. I thought you would want, would enjoy, watching me do so."

Her eyes widened in understanding. "No."

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes." He pushed her back roughly into a large, worn leather chair that had formed behind her and instantly tight straps wound about her wrists. He moved behind her and easily did the last bond about her neck, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Because I know how much you like your neck restrained."

She struggled against the bonds, her eyes full of tears yet glaring fiercely at him. "Don't you dare touch her! I swear I'll kill you!"

He raised a brow at her and grinned, chuckling ever so slightly. "You'll kill me? How quaint." He stepped towards her friend slowly, his eyes fixed on her own the entire time. Slowly he undid the straps on her right wrist and brought it up to his mouth, his incisors easily tearing holes through thin flesh, drinking in the blood before it could spill out from the wound.

He drank, eating up the winces that both girls gave.

Audrey began struggling against her bonds once more as she heard her friend give a small moan of pain. "Stop it!"

Nicolah smiled at her as he closed the wound. "If I stopped now your friend would surly die of blood loss. Besides I need a new play thing." He bit into his own wrist and forced the prone brunette to drink the tainted blood.

Once she had enough for the conversion he licked the wound closed and left one of her wrist bindings undone so she would be able to roll over when her stomach began to empty of its human contents. He then moved to Audrey's side and leaned nonchalantly against the chair. "And now the real fun begins."

He forced her to watch as her friend's brow dotted with sweat and blood before her body began convulsing. Her back arched upwards, straining the bonds to their limits and cutting into her skin before she was slammed back down, as though some force was pushing at her.

This went on for a good bit of time, until she switched too emptying her stomach.

Audrey's eyes were over flowing with tears she couldn't stop. "Please stop this.. Send her to sleep already."

Nicolah grinned at her, "I might be willing to do that, but I need you to do me a favor."

She chewed her lower lip in thought. She would do it.. She couldn't stand to watch this any longer. "Anything. Just stop."

Exactly what he had wanted. She was so predictable. "When you wake you will go outside the manor and go with the two men you find. You will say nothing to the hunters."

She sighed in sorrow. "I'll do it."

~*~

Nicolah grinned as he sent the blonde's astral form away. He was certainly glad he had found that wizard's cave before the hunters had. It came in handy at times like these.

He stepped silently from the room with the sleeping female, now Carpathian, brunette. Without sparing a glance to the man waiting in the hall he spoke, "Go pick her up. If one of the hunters is anywhere near, we kill the girl. If not take her to the arranged hideout."

The tall red haired man gave a curt nod and turned to leave when the vampire's voice stopped him. "I want you to have fun with the girl. But do not fail me Roberts. Or you, like the others, will not live to tell about it."

Roberts winced at the thought of what the undead would do to him should he fail. He turned and left quickly, not wanting to stick around to find out.

Nicolah smiled darkly as he stared out the window. "Once she is mine the hunters will stand no chance."

~*~

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Audrey managed to pull herself from the deep slumber in which Nicolah had placed her. She sat up quickly once she remembered the promise she had made to help her friend. With a frown she turned grey-blue eyes to the empty spot beside her.

If she went Ezekiel would be worried and angry, yet if she didn't she knew Nicolah would hurt her friend, possibly even kill her.

With a sigh she pushed the covers off of her body.

She had to go. She knew Ezekiel would come and save her yet Rebekah had no one to help her. And she knew that if she were the one being held by the undead her friend would do whatever if took to free her.

"I'm sorry Zeke.." The blonde girl pushed herself off the bed and reached for the outfit she had worn the night before, but stopped with a small frown. Due to the blood exchanges her already sensitive skin would burn much easier. With a deep sigh she grabbed a long sleeve shirt and pants, trying to cover as much of her pale skin as she could. She then grabbed her shoes and Ezekiel's sunglasses, slipping quietly out of the lower level room.

As soon as she left the room the midday sunshine seemed to leap towards her to envelope her in it's glow, it's bright and painful glow. One of her hands automatically moved to cover her already tearing eyes as she let out a soft curse and placed Ezekiel's dark glasses on, relieving some of the burning pain. God it was going to be hell going out into this sun, but she had to. She didn't dare not follow through as she had no idea what Nicolah might do to her friend.

At the thought of the vampire she grit her teeth and let her hands ball into fists. That bastard had no idea what he had gotten himself into capturing _her_ friend. She would make sure he would pay dearly for it.

~*~

Karleena sighed deeply as she slipped into the large kitchen to grab a drink of water and a quick bite to eat. Wiping at her brow with one hand she strode to the cabinets which she knew would hold cups.

It was incredibly hot out today and she had thought it would be a good idea to go out and practice some of her forms as she hadn't done so in at least a week. She hadn't realized it would be this hot, though she supposed she was only so sweaty because she was wearing her uniform, her all black uniform. No one ever said she was the brightest of bulbs.

After finishing her glass of chilled water, in record time, she grinned darkly at the apple, raising it to her lips to demolish within seconds. Well she would have demolished it in seconds had she not heard a noise from the hallway. With a small frown she silently made her way to the kitchen door and tilted her head as she saw Audrey sneaking towards the front door.

This could prove to be some fun for her.

~*~

Audrey grinned as her hand reached for the knob of the large double doors. She had made it without being caught by anyone!

"And where exactly," she jumped as she heard Karleena's voice drawl lazily to her, "do you think you're going?"

She turned slowly, fidgeting nervously as she tried to come up with any excuse. But she couldn't. She was too shocked that Karleena had appeared out of nowhere and sounded exactly like her mother, Juliet.

The frizzy haired girl was leaning casually against the door jam to the kitchen, an apple in her hands and her hazel eyes fixed intently on her friend.

Audrey groaned a bit as she shoved a hand through her hair. "Would you believe on a walk?"

All Karleena did was raise an eyebrow slowly, "A walk? When Ezekiel told you not to leave as there's a vampire trying to get a hold of you? You wouldn't risk it. What's really going on?"

Audrey sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Nicolah came into my dream last night.."

Karleena instantly erected herself and walked towards Audrey, "And?"

"And he converted Rebekah.. Made me watch too, that bastard."

Karleena frowned deeply, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "He did what?"

"She's Carpathian now… and he wanted her to suffer… he refused to send her to sleep unless…"

"What idiotic thing have you agreed to do help Rebekah now?"

Audrey glared up at her friend, truly angry at her for the first time in a long while. "You would have agreed to anything he wanted if you had had to watch your friend convulsing in pain!"

Karleena sighed and moved to hug her blonde friend. "Look I'm sorry.. It's just you know that he wants you… and we both know that if Rebekah finds out you made a deal with him, whether it was to help her or not, she'll go a bit.. Well evil on us.."

Audrey nodded slowly, "But I also know that if I were the one in pain she would do whatever she could to stop it. Besides I don't care if she gets angry. No matter how many times I'm given the choice I'll make the same one each time."

"So what do you have to do?"

"Well.. Nicolah said that when I woke I would have to leave the house and that he would have some men waiting outside to take me somewhere. And he told me that I wasn't allowed to tell any of the hunters what I was doing."

Karleena gave a slow nod, her brow furrowing in thought. "I'm coming with you."

Audrey frowned as she stared at her friend, "You can't come."

"He said you couldn't tell or bring the hunters. I'm not a hunter. And no matter what you say I'm going with you." She smirked darkly, once again managing to look as frightening as her mother, "Shall we then?" She stepped passed Audrey and opened the front door for her, giving a mock bow.

With a deep sigh Audrey stepped out into the sunlight, wincing as she did so.

~*~

Roberts sighed as he shoved a hand through his short red hair and then glanced at the digital clock on the hummer's stereo. "Where the hell is she? Nicolah said he would let her wake at 11:30 and it's 12 already."

A man sat rigidly beside him in the passenger seat. He was older and obviously better trained. His head was completely shaved and almost looked like the dark skin was polished it was so shiny. His black eyes were staring through the scope on his beloved sniper rifle, the large mansion door in its sight. "The door's opening." His voice was gravelly, probably due to his thirty plus years of chain smoking. His finger tightened compulsively on the trigger as he stared intently at the opening, and then grinned as he saw the blonde emerge. "There." His grin fell as he caught sight of the frizzy haired brunette that stepped out next. "Someone is with her."

"Is it one of the males?"

"No. It's a female. She's in the sun so she has to be human."

"Then don't shoot Warren, but keep her in your sights." Roberts turned in his seat to face a third man in the back, the youngest, but most muscled of the three. "Kevin I want you to go out and bring them here."

~*~

Audrey sighed deeply as she sat between Karleena and a large beefy man. They were in a hummer headed somewhere, though she had no idea where. But a hummer for Christ's sake! Did they know how much she hated them? Shoving a hand through her hair she tried to focus on something else when her friend's voice interrupted her thinking, well her failing to think of anything.

"Besides the conversion how did she look?"

Audrey frowned deeply as her mind was forced back to the sight of her friend strapped to the table. "Horrible… They obviously weren't feeding her, her leg was broken, they removed her vocal chords and the doctor let her slit her wrists. So of course Nicolah killed him and let me see the carcass, what fun that was."

The men all stiffened in their seats and the ones not driving turned to watch Audrey intently. "Trystan is dead?"

Audrey snorted, "That's an understatement."

"You're positive?" It was the Warren, the sniper, who asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes and glanced at the man. "Oh no… I saw his neck broken and his brains on the floor but he was just playing dead."

Kevin growled in annoyance. "Don't test our patience girl."

Roberts sighed in the front. "Both of you be quiet. We're here."

Here turned out to be a cave, an extremely large and evil looking cave.

"How original.."

Audrey stifled a laugh by faking a cough as Karleena stated her opinion.

"No honestly boys, couldn't you have at least taken us somewhere semi-original? I mean…. a cave…"

Kevin threw the door open and got out as the car stopped and proceeded to pull the two girls out roughly. "You'll get used to it I'm sure."

Audrey glared as she picked herself up. "You realize that Ezekiel will get here before your vampire will, don't you?"

The three men grinned at her as they started shoving them towards the cave. "We'll see about that Blondie."

~*~

Karleena growled in annoyance as one of the men shoved her roughly into the lowest cavern they could get to. She righted herself quickly and turned to glare at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

Instead of answering her Roberts walked right past her towards Audrey, who was facing away from him. From his waist he pulled a small whip and slammed it down upon Audrey's back so that the noise echoed off the high rock chamber walls.

The blonde gasped in surprise and pain, instinctively arching her shoulders back.

Karleena's hazel eyes widened in horror and she clenched her teeth together. "Bastard!"

Roberts just grinned at the frizzy haired girl and brought the leather whip crashing down again, harder this time. "Not very smart, missy. See we have some rules here. You yell at any of us, your friend gets lashed. You talk back, your friend gets lashed. You question us, your friend gets lashed. And most importantly you don't do as we say, or you do something we didn't say, your friend gets three lashes."

Karleena glared bitterly at the man and opened her mouth to say something when Roberts grinned and raised his hand, getting ready to strike Audrey. "Go ahead. I take pleasure in the beatings I get to give. Besides I am to get you both ready for Ilya so this only helps me."

But Karleena didn't shut her mouth. "Audrey are you okay?"

The whip came down hard three more times, making Karleena cry out in rage. "That wasn't against the rules!"

Again he brought it down. "We didn't say you could talk to her."

Karleena shut her mouth and turned her gaze to Audrey, wincing inwardly as she saw her friend biting her lip, trying hard not to cry.

At not getting a response from the brunette he grinned and leaned over to Audrey's ear, his warm breath blowing against her skin and making her cringe. "Your friend is finally learning. Anything you want to say to her?"

Audrey nodded, glancing towards Karleena with a small smile. "I'm fine. Besides as soon as the late afternoon hits Zeke will be up and coming for us."

The men glared at hearing the name of what they considered an undead and Roberts sneered. "I can't believe you've betrayed your own kind to be with this man. They kill for a living."

Before Audrey could sensor herself words had slipped out of her mouth. "As do you. You're even working with one of the undead. And Ezekiel doesn't kill people unless they deserve it."

Roberts growled in annoyance, "How dare you put us on the same level as that thing! We're trying to save lives by getting rid of creatures like them!" He nodded once to Warren, "And you my dear, have broken the rules."

Karleena gasped in pain as the handle of Warren's gun came in sharp contact with her neck, slamming her forward into the uneven rock wall. She groaned softly as she reached up with one hand and felt blood trickling from above her left eyebrow.

Audrey's eyes widened and she let out noise of protest only to watch as Warren slammed the butt of his gun against Karleena's side. A loud snapping sound filled the chamber as Karleena took in a sudden gasp of air.

She was utterly silent for a minute as she tried to come to terms with what happened. Then slowly her head swung about so that she was staring blankly up at Warren. "You just broke one of my ribs…" Her voice was steely and filled with menace.

Another snap and Karleena turned towards Roberts to see that he had just whipped Audrey again.

It was about this time that a mantra started repeating itself in her head. _'No more. No more.'_

The only thing that kept her from blindly attacking the men was the tired, yet beautiful voice she heard in her head. _'What is wrong, _ma petite_?'_

She blinked in surprise and glanced about them slowly. No one was there but these assholes. She stayed silent, hoping it would come again and that she wasn't going mad.

'_You think me imaginary?'_ The exhausted voice was now tinged with amusement as it slipped easily into her mind. It was deeply accented, with a hint of old world in it.

Karleena frowned, hating when people-men in particular-laughed at something she hadn't intended to be funny. _'What am I supposed to think? It isn't exactly everyday one hears the voice of some man in her head.'_

The voice was silent for a long time before it came again. It was deeper and slower now, a lazy, but confident drawl. The man managed to sound possessive, his voice caressing her mind and easing the turmoil so that she could think more clearly._ 'I am not just some man, which you will learn soon enough. But come, tell me what is wrong and why you are here in my cave?'_

Karleena blinked, a smile slowly spreading. _'Your cave? Are you by any chance a Carpathian?'_

'_You know of us?' _If he was at all surprised he hid it well.

Her smile grew wider to become a full fledged grin, and then before she could stop it she was laughing aloud, drawing the attention of the others.

Roberts stared at her in slight surprise. Had she really snapped that easily? "Mind sharing what's so funny with the rest of us, darling?"

Karleena grinned maliciously up at them. "You're a damn fool and so I take pleasure knowing I'll be here to witness your demise."

Roberts glared and stormed over to her, quickly bringing his whip down. "What makes you so brave when we have the gun?"

Karleena's grin turned even more sadistic as she caught his wrist and held tightly to it, effectively stopping his blow. "Guns only work if you have the time to fire. Now tell me, friend, what time is it?"

He looked as if he might try to strike her again so she chuckled and with a small flick of wrist stopped his movement. "Well crap… I think I just accidentally rendered your wrist useless. Damn pressure points, they're so annoying sometimes." _'I hate to be a bother but do you think it would be at all possible for us to get any help? We've got three of the society's goons holding us hostage in your cave. And they were obviously in some hole during the women's right movements as they're dominating assholes who have no qualms with hitting us.'_

The voice in her head growled low in anger. _'I still have at least an hour before I can rise safely, can you hold them off until then?'_

Karleena grinned as Roberts stared at her in slight shock. _'I think I'll manage.'_

Roberts glared in annoyance as the whip dropped from his limp hand. "What the hell did you do?"

"Just a little something that I learned in Kung Fu."

He glowered at her, "Undo it. Now."

She raised a dark eyebrow, "Or what? Not so tough without your little toy, are you?"

Both the frizzy haired girl and Roberts jumped at the loud explosion that came from Warren's gun which was quickly followed by a small whimper of pain from Audrey.

The blonde stared in surprise at her upper thigh which now had blood bubbling slowly up and out of a raw whole in her jeans and skin. "He shot me.." She glanced up slowly at Karleena with a frown, "He actually shot me."

Warren grinned, an odd satisfied gleam glowing in his eyes. "Undo whatever you did to Roberts or I'll shoot her again."

Karleena glared and reached up reluctantly to fix what she had done. _'We might not be able to hold off for that hour..'_

~*~

She had broken the one promise he had asked her to make and he was livid. More than that he feared for her safety as she had two strong vampires that wanted to get a hold of her and there were only a few precious moments until the sun would set.

He reached out to touch her mind, shadowing his presence from even her.

What he found only made him more angry and worried. One of the men had shot _his _lifemate. And they were doing nothing to stem the bleeding.

He growled lowly and his eyes flashed flame red for an instant as the rich soil about him spewed upwards like a geyser to reveal the handsome man resting within its clutches. His large form drifted lazily out of the hole, not one speck of dirt left on him.

'_Elijah I need your help.'_

The tired voice of his brother filled his mind almost instantly. _'Worry not little brother, we will get her back safely. We can do no other.'_

Ezekiel fought a growl as his body dissolved into mist and the fine droplets streaked towards the front of the house.

These men would pay dearly for their transgressions. He would make certain of it.

~*~

Nicolah grinned darkly as he stared down at the brunette, forcing her to wake before he turned to his brother. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

Ilya threw the battered form of a young child down onto the floor. "I thought we'd have the most fun this way."

The child was a young boy, maybe five years at most, and had brilliant sea green eyes and white blonde hair. His skin was a light tan and his frame was rather small and fragile looking.

"British tourists. His parents died tragically just this very night. Drove their family car right into another one where it exploded. Of course the records will state the boy was with them."

Nicolah chuckled as the child looked slowly up at him "Don't worry brat you'll soon be with your parents again. Perfect choice brother. Now go handle our blonde problem." He grinned as he heard a moan behind him.

Rebekah lay still on the table, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands balled into fists as she refused to move further. _'I don't want to be a vampiress… I don't want to eat children to survive… I don't want to be buried in the soil every night.'_

She had no idea where she got the information from, but she knew that unless she met certain criteria that's exactly how she would be forced to live.

Nicolah sighed deeply, "Oh for heaven's sake girl will you open your eyes! If you're able to have those thoughts I very much doubt you're deranged yet."

She opened one eye slowly and sighed in relief when she didn't feel any overwhelming urges to go out and mutilate a child.

Sitting up slowly she smiled to discover that the pain in her limbs was gone, though now their was a strange burning in her body.

Michael was of course sitting at the edge of the table while the twins were standing anxiously beside it. "They've brought you a little boy."

She blinked in surprise and turned her caramel eyes to the tiny little boy sitting on the floor, his legs sprawled out in front of him. He was staring straight at Michael and the others.

Rebekah raised a brow slowly before smiling at the boy. _'You can see them can't you?'_ she concentrated to send the words to him.

He blinked before his sea green eyes fixed intently on her and he gave a nervous nod.

"You're not supposed to chat with him, you're supposed to feed from him."

Her dark eyes flashed to Nicolah and she glared darkly, her brows drawn together as she clenched one fist at her side. _'And if I refuse?'_

The undead shrugged nonchalantly, the shreds of skin swaying with his movement. "Then you will die of starvation."

The brunette's glare intensified as she stared at the hideous creature _'I will not kill an innocent to preserve my own life.'_

~*~

Karleena scowled darkly at the men in front of her. The bastards had spent the last half hour beating the two till they had no chance of escape, let alone the energy or strength to fight back. Audrey had given in to her exhaustion long ago and so it was just her left with these men.

'_You are not alone. I am rising now and will take care of these men.'_

Karleena smiled to herself as she heard his voice again. Kiros. He had kept her sane while the men were torturing her, especially since she didn't have to worry about Audrey. They had quickly grown bored with the blonde when they saw her lack of response to the beatings directed at her and learned that it got more of a rise when they went for the friend instead. So because of that she had gotten quite a few more wounds to add to the broken rib. But Karleena refused to let them have the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

She was torn out of her thoughts as she heard one of the men scream. Sparing a glance at them her hazel eyes widened. "Oh dear lord…"

It wasn't the men that had forced the breath out of her lungs-these three would never have so powerful an effect on her-no, it was the rock wall behind them that drew her attention. It was changing, cracking down the center to reveal a dark passage.

Roberts smirked slightly as he saw the wall opening. It had to be Nicolah or his brother. That was the only possibility. "Kevin stop whimpering and see where it leads."

The youngest stared at him in horror. "Roberts the _rock_ just opened up and you want me to go down into the passage?"

The red haired man nodded. "Yes, I do believe that's what I said. Now go."

Kevin went, going as slowly as he could and muttering angrily the entire way. Yes, he was the strongest physically of the three, but he had a feeling that would count for very little when he went down this tunnel.

Warren raised a black brow as he watched the young man trudge into the darkness. "I don't think that was a wise decision Roberts. I don't know what you're expecting to be down there, but I can tell you it won't be on our side."

Karleena let out a hoarse laugh and the two men turned to her. "You don't get it, do you? Your fates are sealed, the three of you will be dead within the next ten minutes."

Brown eyes narrowed as Roberts glared at her. "You certainly have a lot of confidence for someone who can't even sit up. As I've said before we won't be the ones to die."

"That is where you are wrong." The voice that echoed through the cave was deep and deadly calm and it's coming only caused the brunette to grin more.

At the entrance to the tunnel stood a tall, beautiful man. His hair was silvery white, as were his eyebrows. The color was dulled in the dim cave light so that it seemed to be a pale grey. His nose was straight, reminiscent of a Roman nose, and the rest of his features, though they were hidden in shadow, were just as sharp. He was cruelly handsome, so much so that he could only be described as beautiful. His muscles were clearly developed, perhaps even a bit too prominent, but the look suited him. His skin was an even olive tan as if he had spent years being kissed by the sun's golden rays.

But all of this was overshadowed by the bulky body he carelessly tossed to the floor in front of Roberts and the glare that seemed to be permanently situated on the man's face. "You will now be punished for your wrong doings."

Roberts sucked in a breath, unsure what exactly to do. Nicolah hadn't mentioned that there would be any other vampires near the cave.

Kiros raised a silver brow as he watched the shorter man. "What, nothing to say now? I suppose that's for the best though, this way I don't have to waste my time dealing with your pathetic excuses."

Karleena grinned as she stared at the man, now completely passed her initial shock of his beauty. "And you thought I was just crazy."

Warren, who knew considerably less about vampires and was already much braver than his partner, growled in annoyance and moved to slam the butt of his gun against the girl's temple even as he spoke. "Shut up, you wretch."

Yet before the gun made contact Kiros had moved and he now held the weapon in his hand. "It is not wise," he began, his voice filled with anger, "to harm what is mine."

Then before the man could protest Kiros had narrowed his pitch black eyes, focusing in on the man's throat and grinning in wicked satisfaction as Warren began to gasp for air, falling slowly to his knees as his body fought to get oxygen.

Roberts' eyes widened in horror and he silently took a step back. This man, this… thing had killed Warren without even touching him. He took a step back when the man's black eyes turned to him, except now they were glowing red with the promise of revenge.

"You touched them as well."

~*~

Ilya growled as he sped towards the underground cavern the men had taken the females to.

What idiots these humans were. They had taken them to the wrong cavern, a cavern that he knew to have a hunter residing in. He only hoped that he could get there in time to stop the hunter from saving the girl.

~*~

Nicolah sighed as he watched the brunette tug the small boy closer to her, her arms protectively about him. "You will die if you do not feed."

Rebekah glared at him, _'We've already been over this: I don't care. I _won't_ kill a child.'_

Nicolah rolled his eyes, "Fine, then keep him as a pet. We'll find you an adult to feed from."

She glowered at him, _'I won't kill _anyone,_ you bastard!'_

The undead sighed deeply as he watched her, "We'll see how you do on your own then. I wonder how many risings you will survive without me."

'_Much longer than I would if I stayed with you.'_

Nicolah smiled at her, his skin drawing tight across his skull, "You think so? Let us try. Remember you'll need to feed at some point to stay alive. And now you have the boy to care for. You need to stay alive for his sake."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, drawing the child even closer to herself, _'I know. Especially if I want him to stay away from you.'_

He chuckled, the sound grating and painful to their ears. "Go ahead then. It will amuse me to see how long it takes for you to come running back."

The little boy glared at the undead, his sea green changing to black as he thrust one hand forward angrily. His lips curved upwards to see the undead wince as all the glass about them shattered.

Nicolah's black eyes fixed on the boy and watched intently as the brunette picked him up to carry him from the mansion. Even as they left the child's eyes remained locked on his and completely void of color, rage the only emotion boiling in their depths.

He would have the child back if not the girl. If raised properly he would be a great asset.

~*~

It had taken them no time at all to reach the cave that held his lifemate, yet by the time they had the three society idiots had already been killed. Ezekiel's eyes turned blood red as he saw another Carpathian kneeling above his bleeding lifemate. With a growl he threw himself forward and swept the blonde into his arms, cradling her close to his chest as he snarled at the hunter.

"Ezekiel he was only trying to help her! Kiros saved us!"

Ezekiel's attention turned to the brunette and he snarled again, his beast raging for blood to be spilt to get revenge for the pain caused to his mate. He glowered darkly at the girl, too far gone to register her words.

Kiros instantly stepped before Karleena and shackled her wrist within his hand. _'He is not in the right frame of mind to listen to reason, _ainaak enyém _(forever mine)_._'_

Elijah frowned at his brother, "Calm down. Audrey is safe brother, though she will need blood and healing."

"You will all need blood and healing when I am through with you."

They turned to see Ilya standing at the entrance of the cavern, his body slouched as he stepped towards them.

Ezekiel hissed lowly at the creature. "You."

Ilya did a sick imitation of a bow, "Yes, me. I see you have taken care of the society members. I thank you, it will save me the trouble of doing so myself. But I am sorry to say we will not meet again after this night so we must say our goodbyes now."

Ezekiel snorted in anger, gently setting Audrey down. "You are right. We will not meet again. But it will be because I have sent your soul to rest." He spared a glance to his brother, "Watch her. And if you can, undo some of the damage wrought to her body." He stood up straight, his eyes intent on the undead. "We end this now Ilya, I grow weary of having you around, as I am sure your brother does as well."

The undead sneered in annoyance and snarled darkly, "You will eat those words hunter," he spat the word out as if it were some abhorred disease, "when I finish you."

Thorned vines burst from the soil and wrapped tightly around Ezekiel's ankles, seeking to hold him in place as the undead streaked forward, one hand shifting so that it was a talon ready to rake through skin and bone.

Ezekiel grinned and let his body dissolve into mist, breaking the hold of the vines. He returned to his natural form behind Ilya and shook his head, a mocking smile on his sensual lips. "Really Ilya, using tactics that you have battled me with before? You have become predictable. Is that really how you want to end?"

Ilya stilled himself, forcing his anger to calm so that he did not make a foolish mistake like the hunter wanted. "You want something new?" A grin curved his mouth so that his stained and jagged teeth showed. "Then I will abide by your wishes." His skin, well what was left of the decaying flesh, rippled as it began to change. It turned from a sickly grey to a deep emerald green, individual scales erupting from the dead cells. His body contorted, grew larger until it was as tall as the cave ceiling and it was growing wider, blocking the others from Ezekiel's sight. He was still in the process of changing as he growled out to the hunter, "Is this what you were thinking of?" Long, razor sharp talons extended from his claws and a spiked tail protruded from the creature's spine. Wings suddenly sprouted from his back and spread wide, striking against stone and the group behind him.

When he had finished transforming a large dragon had taken his place. The creature made a strange laughing sound and putrid acidic breath came from its mouth. Its tail slammed against the ground behind it, forcing the others to move further back into the cave. He lashed out with one of his great claws, intending to rip right through Ezekiel.

Ezekiel's eyes narrowed as he dodged the blow, deep gouges forming in the rock where the claws had hit. This creature had planned to hurt his lifemate. He would not get away with that. And it would not be hard to stop him. The dragon might have been large and powerful but it was slow in the confines of the cavern, too slow. He dodged the creature's giant claws again and leapt forward, calling a ball of fire into his hand that he then thrusting it into the undead's eyes, grinning as it roared in pain. He jumped away, but not in time to avoid the aggravated swipe at his body and he slammed into the rock wall, the breath rushing painfully from his lungs.

"I do not need my eyes to defeat you hunter." The voice from the dragon was booming, causing small rocks to fall from the ceiling.

Ezekiel frowned deeply, _'Elijah take them from here. At this rate he will bring the ceiling down upon us. Get Audrey to safety.'_

Elijah stood, the blonde tucked safely in his arms, _'He is blocking our only way out. We will need to distract him.'_

Kiros tugged Karleena closer to his body and glanced down at her, _'I am going to need you to go with this Carpathian, _ma petite_. I plan to help destroy this creature.'_

Karleena nodded and moved herself to stand beside Elijah, staring down at her pale blonde friend. "Is she all right?"

Elijah nodded, "Though she will need much blood. We will most likely need to convert her."

Karleena frowned but nodded again, "Well then let's get out of here to do so. Kiros is going to help Ezekiel."

Elijah glanced at the brunette and gave a single nod. _'Hurry and finish the creature brother, your mate needs you.'_

Ezekiel gave a soft snort to acknowledge his brother's comment, his teeth clenched together as glanced to the silver haired Carpathian, nodding slowly. _'Just get her out. I will be with you both shortly.'_

Ilya, tired of being ignored, lashed out again. But this time his giant claws struck the wall on purpose and with enough force for the cave to shake violently. Small pieces of the rock walls were beginning to come down upon them.

Kiros frowned deeply, moving closer to the undead from behind. They needed to get the females out now. He crouched low, his body tense as he called a ball of fire to himself, much as Ezekiel had. But instead of throwing it at the undead he held it in his hand until it had formed a sword of swirling orange and blue flames. He struck quickly, thrusting it through the dragon's thick hide so that the undead roared in anger and turned to face him, giving him all his attention as he advanced quickly.

Elijah took the moment to get past the undead and out of the cavern. He picked up the brunette easily, tossing her over his shoulder as he held the blonde tightly and safely within his arms. "Hold on." It was Karleena's only warning before he took to the air, speeding through the forest back towards his and his brother's manor.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes: **All right… Here's the deal. I've got two finished chapters after this one, but if I don't get reviews I'm going to assume that people don't want me to continue. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, it's just I really can't tell if everyone is liking it, and I'm not going to post it if no one likes it. I'm not the best at being confident with my writing, so I'd really appreciate people letting me know to encourage me to write more.

**Chapter Seven**

Ezekiel's muscles were screaming in pain, blood dripping from various different wounds that the undead had scored, but it was over. With Kiros' help they had been able to dispose of Ilya. He had gotten the final blow in, had gotten to watch as Ilya writhed in hatred towards him, reached in a futile effort to get his already burning heart. It had been satisfying for a few moments, and then his heart had slammed in fear. Audrey was still in danger. She needed blood badly and he needed to be there with her.

He didn't spare a glance to Kiros as he had fled the cave, making quickly for his home. His only thought was for Audrey and he bent her to his will, refused to allow her to slip away from him for even a moment.

He entered his home and immediately went down to his sleeping chamber, knowing that his brother would have taken her there to begin his healing work. When he stepped into the room candles were already lit, releasing a fragrant and relaxing smell into the room.

His brother was hunched over the blonde and his skin was ashen. He had clearly been working on her for a while now.

Ezekiel stepped forward even as his brother drew himself out of Audrey's body.

"They are fine brother. All her wounds were taken care of, even the more minor ones that those men inflicted."

Ezekiel sighed in relief as he slid down onto the bed next to Audrey, pulling her securely against his side and burying his face into her hair. "Thank you 'Lij… I owe you."

Elijah nodded, giving a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I will add it to your growing list." With one last nod he left the room, sending the brunette a disinterested glance. "The other male is here, waiting for you upstairs."

Karleena blinked in surprise as she glanced from her friend to Elijah, before giving a small nod and taking the hint to leave the room.

Ezekiel sighed in relief as the others left the room and glanced down at his mate. She was probably tired and in need of rest, but he needed to see her beautiful eyes, needed to hear her voice. "Wake _sívamet_. I need you."

Audrey's thick lashes fluttered as she lazily opened her eyes. "Zeke…? I knew you would come save us."

Ezekiel grit his teeth as he pulled her closer to himself, his fury finally rising to the surface. "You are never to do something like that again, Audrey."

Audrey frowned slightly, turning her head away from him. "I had to."

"Why? You knew how dangerous it was! I told you not to leave the mansion. You gave me your word."

Audrey sighed, "He was hurting Rebekah. I couldn't take it."

Ezekiel growled lowly as he pinned her down beneath him on the bed. "So you would exchange three lives for one?"

Audrey blinked, her grey-blue eyes clouding with confusion. "Three? The only lives that were risked were mine and Karleena's, and she made her own decision. I wouldn't stop her, I couldn't stop her if I wanted to."

Ezekiel shook his head, placing his hand on her stomach and letting his fingers splay wide. "I do not mean your friend."

Audrey blinked again, before her eyes widened and she glanced down at her stomach. "You don't mean…" At his silence her eyes widened. "But it's practically impossible! The chances of it happening are slim! You said so yourself!"

Ezekiel sighed as he leaned his forehead against her own, "Slim, but not none. You risked more than your own life tonight and I will not allow it to happen again. I cannot lose you, or them." His chocolate eyes filled with slight sorrow as he stared down at her.

Audrey frowned deeply, "I didn't mean to get hurt Zeke… And if I had known I would have been more careful… but I couldn't see that thing put my friend through that. You have to understand." She reached up to gently stroke his cheek, "And it's not something that you can stop me from doing."

Ezekiel frowned further, "I am going to change you so that it does not happen again." When she would have protested he drew her closer, "I know you have an aversion to the way we live, but I cannot go through that fear again. Especially not when you carry our children."

She remained silent for a moment, before a small smile lit up her mouth. She had always wanted at least one child that was really hers, she just hadn't thought it would happen so soon. But even with how unexpected it was, she couldn't help but like the idea.

Ezekiel smiled, "I am glad. I thought you would be angry with me."

Audrey raised a brow, "Oh I am. You obviously knew and didn't tell me. And you keep using this 'allow' word on me. You don't allow me to do things. I do them of my own free will. And," she let her hand gently caress his cheek again, "I think it's a good idea that you change me. But is it safe with me pregnant?"

He stared down at her, his eyes bright. She never ceased to amaze him. "My brother is an incredible healer, you know this little seer. And you also know that I would let nothing harm them, or you if I could stop it. It will be difficult, but not impossible."

Audrey nodded, "Then let's do it tomorrow." At his frown she smiled, "I've noticed the state you're in Zeke… You clearly came rushing straight back here after fighting the undead, didn't even take care of yourself first. Besides, your brother must be tired. Give him a night to rest."

Ezekiel groaned, but nodded. "Fine, but it will be the first thing we do on the next rising."

Audrey fought a laugh as she gently stroked his cheek, a smile lighting her eyes. "First thing after you both feed." She smiled at his slight annoyance. "And tonight you're going to ground to heal."

Ezekiel groaned as he looked down at her, his brows drawn together. "Audrey…"

She shook her head, "No, Zeke. Go to ground now so I can rest." She turned over so that she could curl up on the grand bed.

Ezekiel smiled lightly as he leaned forward to kiss her brow. "Sleep then, _sívamet_, and do not wake until I call you." He pressed the command upon her, kissing her brow again before leaning down to gently kiss her stomach. He gently surrounded the little forms with his love and warmth for a few moments. Then he stood and with a last long look at her he went to his resting place, shutting his body down only after checking his safeguards.

~*~

Karleena held her breath as she walked slowly into the grand hall. She was excited to see Kiros again, but she wasn't sure what he was expecting of her. She seemed to easily lose interest in the males she dated.

A low chuckle sounded within her mind. _'We are not "dating", _ma petite_. And you could not have been interested in any of those men anyway. You are meant only for me.'_

The frizzy haired brunette raised a plucked eyebrow moodily. _'I __couldn't__ have been interested in them, could I? I'm sorry to inform you, but I got extremely serious with a few of them.'_

Kiros frowned, his form stilling as his beast raised its head, growling out a soft warning. _'This is not a safe topic for us to address at the moment. Perhaps instead we should journey to my home?'_

Karleena snorted as she walked towards him. "Your 'home'? Don't you mean cave?"

He chuckled as he automatically reached out to draw her under the shelter of his shoulder. "No, I mean home."

Karleena frowned as she leaned into his hold. "'We' aren't going to your house. I'm staying here until I know for sure that both Audrey and Rebekah are safe. You can go to your home though."

Kiros snorted, finding the idea ridiculous. "If you are staying here I shall stay with you."

Karleena raised her brows testily at him. "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you? But it's not happening that way."

Kiros smiled, "Oh really? I disagree completely. I will stay wherever you do."

Karleena growled even as he picked her up and began carrying her to the bedroom that had become hers. "Don't you have to go to ground or something like that?"

He shook his head, "I will not go to ground again until you can come with me." He smiled as she opened her mouth to argue, "It is happening no matter what you say, love. Get used to the idea."

At his words Karleena became deathly silent, her hazel eyes narrowing in rage. Did he actually believe this crap he spouted?

Kiros' head tilted to one side as he set her gently down onto her bed, his inky eyes fixed intently on her. "I have made you angry with me."

Karleena snorted as she glared up at him. "Well spotted Captain Obvious."

He raised a silver brow at the insult, but otherwise ignored it. "Why?"

Her eyes narrowed again as one of her hands clenched so tightly blood seeped past her skin. "Why? Oh I'll tell you why. I still haven't even decided if we'll have a relationship or not and you've decreed that you'll turn me Carpathian. On the slim chance that I decide to even entertain the thought of being with you I will decide if I am converted or not. You will have no say in the matter."

Kiros skillfully hid his smile from her, though his eyes were filled with amusement. She truly thought that there was even a chance of them not being together? She would learn soon enough.

~*~

"So where exactly are we going? I mean it's not like we have any money to use."

Michael groaned as he glanced at his cousin. "Nyx, how many times do we need to tell you that we don't know what we're doing any more than you do."

Rebekah sighed as she gently hiked the tiny boy higher up onto her hip. Ever since Nicolah had let them walk out of the house they had been wandering towards the area the three ghosts had assured her that civilization was in. And every few minutes Nyx felt the need to remind them of the situation they were currently in.

With another deep sigh she turned her dark gaze back to the forest before her, blinking in surprise as the little boy she held tugged on her skirt. She turned quickly to give him her full attention and a smile.

The blonde leaned up to whisper quietly in her ear and she couldn't help but to smile more. This was the only way that he would talk to them, and it was only her he spoke to.

After his display of power to the undead he had become extremely shy, and had refused to let go of her, locking his arms about her neck when she tried to set him down. He was extremely cute. For a kid.

Nyx didn't find it so cute though. "What's he saying this time?"

Rebekah turned to look back at the complaining ghost. For being dead and having all the time in the world he was really quite impatient.

"His parents gave him some money and he says we can use that." Her vocal chords had indeed been healed, but she still sounded a bit hoarse. "So I suppose it'd be best for us to find a hotel. We could all use some rest. And," she paused to smile as the small boy's stomach growled loudly, "some food for Jacy."

She frowned as the ghosts began to lead her to a hotel they had stayed at when they were alive. She had no idea what they were going to do when the money ran out, or how they would find this 'Audrey' that Nicolah so desperately wanted. But more importantly she didn't know how she would take care of Jacy when she wouldn't be able to feed herself. And with what Nicolah had told her about feeding she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. But surely she could survive long enough to find the girl to warn her and have her take care of Jacy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cailean's happy laugh. "We're here!"

~*~

Slavica blinked in surprise as she heard the front door to the inn open, and she quickly lifted her gaze up from the pot of food she had been examining.

Ah, a young mother. It had been so long since they had a guest like that. She tilted her head, watching the two intently. The little boy certainly must take after his father as he didn't seem to share much likeness with his mother.

And the woman was so young to have a child that age, though that only confused her more as to why the two were here, and so late. And both were so skinny! Slavica frowned lightly; she'd have to see to it that both got a large meal right away.

She wiped her hands off on her apron and then strode quickly forward to meet them. "You two are certainly out late." She smiled lightly at seeing the young boy closer up. "He's so cute."

The dark haired young woman smiled tentatively back as the little boy his face against her shoulder. "He is, but very shy. We're looking for a room to stay a few nights in. Do you-"

"Of course my dear! We've got plenty left her. Come follow me. Or perhaps we should have you eat first?"

"We're both very tired. It was such a long trip to get here, you see. Could we possibly have our meal in our room, if it's not too much trouble?"

Slavica nodded, ushering the two towards a room. "No trouble at all. I'll get you settled then bring you up some nice warm food and drink."

~*~

Audrey yawned widely as she sat up, blinking in slight surprise as she felt no pain.

Ezekiel snorted softly from his spot beside her, his eyes fixed upon her face. "Do you honestly think that I would let you be in pain a moment longer than you had to be, _cara mia_?"

At this the blonde blinked yet again, before she threw her arms about his neck in a hug. "Zeke! I forgot that you had already gotten us away."

The handsome man sighed softly as he hugged her gently to himself. "Well of course I have. I wouldn't just leave you there." He watched her quietly for a moment. "Do you remember all that happened last rising, _bébé_?" He gently placed his hand upon her stomach, letting her know what he was really asking.

Audrey glanced down at his hand and then back up at him. "I think so. You told me that I'm having twins, finally, as you were too chicken to say it before." She smiled rather innocently then, "I also managed to get my way, yet again, and have you wait until today to change me. Though you have to feed first, if I remember correctly."

Ezekiel smiled at his lifemate, "And I have already done so." He held up a hand as she opened her mouth again. "As has my brother and even your friend's mate. So if it is all right with you love, I will call them in here and we will get started."

"Zeke… You can call your brother in here, but I don't want Karleena to have to see this. I was forced to watch Rebekah change, I don't want Karleena to go through the same thing."

He reached out to gently cup her cheek. "It is not the same thing, love. Nicolah wanted to torture you and your friend, he made it as painful as it possibly could be for you both. I will be sending you to sleep as soon as I am able. And though it will be painful, it will be no where near as painful as it was for you friend." He paused and smiled at her, "Besides I believe your frizzy haired friend will be angry if she isn't here for this."

"Damn right I will be." Said frizzy haired woman grumbled as she walked in. "Come on Audrey, you think I'd really let you go through this alone?" At Elijah's soft throat clearing, Karleena rolled her eyes. "Please, men don't count. You three can be so incredibly thick that you may as well not be here."

Kiros raised an eyebrow at his mate, "That is not what you were saying earlier this evening." He couldn't help the grin that spread at her light blush.

Karleena glared as her blonde friend laughed. "Oh shut up, Trippy! Like you never blush."

To which the only response Audrey had was to stick out her tongue. And Karleena followed suit.

Elijah stepped fully into the room, closing the door. "Did we want to start this today or not?"

Both Audrey and Karleena glanced away from Elijah with a soft blush.

Ezekiel chuckled softly, smiling fondly at his lifemate before turning to look at his older brother. "We can start Elijah. I want you to focus solely on the twins. I want to make sure they will not be harmed by this. Kiros, you'll monitor Audrey while I hold her to me."

Both males nodded in understanding, moving in closer to the bed even as Karleena let out a small yell. "Wait, excuse me, what?! Twins? As in Audrey's pregnant? Then how, exactly, is this safe?"

Elijah turned his dark gaze to the girl. "It is still early on in their development, so the transition will be much smoother than it would at a later state. But I will make sure that the boys are safe. Trust me in this." With a quick wave of his hand candles were lit throughout the room, releasing a soft, relaxing scent.

Audrey smiled at Karleena, reclining against the many pillows on the bed. "Don't worry so much. We've got three strong Carpathians, and my life line pretty much never ends. So I'm good. Now let's get started. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

Ezekiel sighed, pulling her up to rest in his lap, his shirt disappearing as he did so. He let his mouth trail down her neck before he pierced her skin, drinking her in.

Audrey fought a blush and a moan, knowing that they weren't alone.

In response to her discomfort, Ezekiel instantly blurred their forms slightly, so that the others would not be able to clearly see and share in their intimate moment.

After he had enough to make a proper exchange he closed the wound, drawing his mouth away from her neck. Using a nail he cut into his chest, right above his heart and pulled her closer. "Please, _cara_, I need you to drink."

She did so, glancing up at him at the soft moan.

"Enough."

Audrey blinked in surprise at hearing Elijah's voice, but she pulled back, wiping at her mouth as Ezekiel closed the wound. He immediately merged himself with her, just in time as the first wave of unease hit. "Zeke…"

He nodded, holding her tightly within his arms as he began taking on as much of the pain as he could. "I know, love, I know. It'll be over soon enough." He frowned deeply as her temperature spiked, her body beginning to writhe within his hold. All he could do was grit his teeth and hold her hair back as she leaned over the side of the bed and began to empty her stomach.

He could distantly hear his mate's friend worrying, but was much too focused on dulling the pain to spare any time to reassure her.

Audrey groaned as her stomach stopped to give her a moment to breathe. "Zeke… Are they okay?"

Ezekiel glanced quickly at his brother, reaching out to get the answer. _'A bit scared by what's going on, but handling it well. They've got a strong desire to live.' _He smiled lightly here, _'And apparently you've got quite the hold on them.'_

A small, forced laugh escaped her lips at that. _'Well, of course I-' _She gasped as her stomach spasmed as the pain started again, her body once more getting rid of all its fluids.

Ezekiel drew her closer as her body finally rid itself of the last of its humanity. He kissed her brow gently, sending her to sleep in the way of his kind.

His dark chocolate eyes locked onto his brother's and he offered him a smile. "Thank you, Elijah, so much."

Karleena cleared her throat, already tapping her foot impatiently. "Is she okay? And when exactly did these 'twins' happen and why didn't I know?"

Ezekiel offered the young woman a smile. "I'll let you ask her that tomorrow. She'll be 'more fun' for you to question."

Karleena pursed her lips in annoyance, her hazel eyes narrowing. "Oh, I'll definitely ask her."

Kiros sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes at his mate as he swept her protesting form into his strong arms. "Let's leave them alone to rest love, they'll need it." And with that he carried her out.

Elijah stood slowly, his gaze fixed on his brother. "Do get some rest. I will check on them tomorrow before you wake them." Then he too strode from the room.

Ezekiel quickly cleaned the room and Audrey up. Sweeping her into his arms, he opened the ground and gently lowered them both into it. He kissed her brow once more before he covered them and sent himself to sleep.

~*~

Slavica sighed softly as she finally entered her room to retire for the night. It hadn't taken long to settle the young woman and her son into a room for the night. She frowned deeply as she sat down on her bed. Something odd was going on with those two. It was not often that they had people sign in so late as most of their customers came during the day, and in much larger touring groups.

And the young woman seemed so anxious, almost like they were being followed. Both seemed overly tired and there were obvious signs of abuse on their bodies, though it was much more obvious on the young woman.

She wanted to do something to help the two, but the woman had shot her down with every new attempt she'd made. Perhaps she would ask Mikhail and Raven to come down and see the young woman. Surely they would be able to help.

~*~

Rebekah sighed as she sunk tiredly against the pillows of the bed. Jacy was fast asleep; curled up snuggly against her side-he had refused to sleep any other way, but to be honest it was truly making it difficult for her. Her body was already hungry and having the beating of his heart and his blood flowing was definitely a kind of torture. Luckily though he had fallen asleep easily and almost immediately after he finished eating, which meant that he was no longer clinging to her about the neck. It also meant that she got to sit down for a while.

She didn't think her body had ever felt this sore or tired before, then again she couldn't truly remember much. But either way she was more than grateful for the chance to rest. She leaned back, further into the pillows, stroking Jacy's white blonde hair as she stared down at him. Tomorrow they'd need to work on getting him somewhere safe. Maybe Audrey would look after him once they'd found her. Then she'd be able to rest properly.

With that thought she closed her eyes, slipping into an uneasy sleep.

~*~

Ezekiel gently stroked his mate's blonde hair as he stared down at her. He was extremely anxious to wake her up, but he needed to wait for his brother to give him the okay.

His brother however, didn't feel the need to actually come to his room, instead he felt him reach out into his lifemate to begin examining her. After a few anxious moments of waiting he connected with Ezekiel. _'She is fine brother, as are the boys. It is safe for you to wake them.'_

Ezekiel heaved a sigh of relief, his shoulders visibly slouching at hearing this. _'Thank you so much 'Lij. Are you all right though? You sound distracted.'_

'_I am fine. Worry not. Go ahead and wake your mate, brother.'_ With that Elijah cut off the contact completely, leaving Ezekiel alone.

Ezekiel fought the urge to frown as he looked down at his mate. Something was going on with his brother. He wasn't coming out of his room anymore and was barely feeding. He had known his brother was close to greeting the dawn, but he didn't want to think that he was this close.

He quickly called out to Audrey, giving the order for her to wake even as he drew her to his chest to hold. It didn't happen often, but this was one of those times where he had no idea what to do. He could only hope that she would have some clue.

Audrey's lashes fluttered before lifting completely to reveal drowsy slate blue eyes. She stared up at him in slight wonder. "Zeke…it's really dark in here, but I can still see you. I can see you even better than before." And she had thought him beautiful with her human sight. Her new senses enhanced everything and she found it hard to tear her eyes away from his form.

Ezekiel smiled at her, his worry moving aside for the moment. "What did you expect, _hän ku kuulua sívamet_ (keeper of my heart)?"

She pouted lightly up at him. "Well I knew your senses were better, I just didn't get that it was this much better." She paused, placing a hand on his bare chest. "Oh god, I can hear your heartbeat and the blood rushing in your veins… I can hear it Zeke." She shivered slightly as she stared at him. "It's making me hungry."

He laughed rather heartily at this, smiling fondly at her. "Then go ahead and feed love. I made sure to take enough for us both. Will you need help with it?"

Audrey glanced from his chest up to his eyes, her brows furrowed together in thought. "I think I should be able to do it."

Ezekiel nodded, "Then please do so."

He couldn't help but to smile further as she gulped nervously and leaned forward, her mouth skimming his chest. A soft moan past his own lips as he pulled her closer to himself. "Please, _sívamet _(my heart). I need this so much."

She glanced up at him as she let her tongue swirl over his skin once more before she let her fangs sink into him.

Ezekiel let out another moan of pleasure, his eyes shutting tightly as she took him into her mouth.

Audrey smiled lightly as she drank more. It was nice to have such power over so strong a man. She ran her tongue over the wound, sealing it, before she pulled away to smile at him.

His eyes opened slowly, the brown darker than normal as he stared down at her. "I have the same affect on you, _sívamet, _admit it."

Audrey smiled innocently. "I really don't think you do. Life's not all about sex for me like it is for you."

Ezekiel grinned, raising a single dark brow. "Is that what you think? I think I may have to prove to you otherwise." He pinned her gently to the bed, mouth covering her own in a heated kiss as his hands began to explore her body, making her as needy for him as he felt for her.

~*~

Rebekah sighed deeply as she stepped out of the shower. Jacy had fallen asleep almost three hours ago now and she had just managed to sneak away for a moment to shower. The young boy was very cute, but he needed constant attention. He hadn't let her go for two whole days now, one of which they spent inside at this inn.

Slavica, the inn keeper, thought it was cute that he loved his mom so much-and here Rebekah didn't bother to correct her.

She frowned lightly as she thought about the older woman. She had been not so subtly trying to pry information from her all day long, and was so curious as to what the two of them were doing here alone.

The brunette heaved another sigh as she began brushing her hair out. They would need to leave now and rather quietly so they didn't attract even more attention.

But maybe they could wait one more day. She needed rest after all, and she was so tired now, and hungry-but she didn't let herself think about that.

Yes, they would leave first thing tomorrow morning.

~*~

Ezekiel grinned down at her, "I told you it's the same for you love."

Audrey blushed lightly, gently shoving at his chest. "Oh shut up." She glanced down at herself, "We need a show-hey! That's so cheating!" She was referring to the fact that he had just cleaned and clothed them with a single thought, "I wanted to actually take a shower you know."

Ezekiel smiled rather innocently at her, "Why do that when this is so much faster?"

She rolled her eyes at him, sighing softly. "Cute Zeke, real cute." She then blinked in thought, staring up at him eagerly. "The twins are fine, yes? Nothing bad happened to them?"

He smiled tenderly, stroking her cheek gently. "Do you think I would have kept such a thing from you? They are both fine, though your friend wishes to know when the boys came about."

Audrey frowned, ignoring the bit about Karleena as she placed her hands gently on his cheeks, focusing intently on his eyes. "If the boys are fine, then what were you so worried about when you woke me up?"

Ezekiel stiffened as he watched her, before sighing, his chin falling down to his chest. "Elijah…"

"What did he do this time?"

"It's not what he did, but what he hasn't done. He has not left his room since we brought you and your friend back, except to help with your conversion. Otherwise, he has kept himself holed up in his room, not letting me in to see him."

Audrey frowned deeply. "Meaning he hasn't been out to feed. Not even yesterday."

"Exactly, although he told me he had." He rested his forehead gently against hers, eyes closing. "He is so much closer to the edge than I had wanted to believe, _sívamet_. I honestly think he is going to greet the dawn before we even manage to find your friend."

"Then let's go check on him. Right now, Zeke."

Ezekiel blinked in surprise, "You want to?"

She rolled her eyes, moving to stand. "Thanks for making me seem so caring. Yes, I want to! He's my brother too, you know. So let's go see him, it's obviously time for another lecture and grounding."

He chuckled softly at this, sweeping her up into his arms. "Good luck with that, _sívamet_." His heart clenched slightly as he carried her to his brother's room. How did she always know exactly what to do to make him feel better?

Audrey smiled sweetly at him. "I can only deal with one idiot at a time Zeke, so I'll give you the short answer. I'm female and your lifemate."

Ezekiel only smiled further, letting her have the last word as he entered his brother's room. He did not expect to find him bent over a large sketch pad, hands moving quickly over the paper with a piece charcoal, line and shapes flowing from him as if they were mere extensions of his being. His skin was ashen and drawn across his face, as if he hadn't fed or slept in weeks, instead of the mere days it was.

Karleena and Kiros were already in the room, the brunette staring avidly at Elijah's work as he drew. She didn't even bother to glance up from the drawing when Audrey came in. "He's drawing Rebekah… I'm sure of it. Though she looks a bit different, older maybe, and sadder."

Audrey stepped quickly over and glanced at the work, her grey-blue eyes widening in surprise. It was her friend, though she wouldn't have guessed it at first. He was drawing her in an extremely provocative way. Her cheeks heated lightly as she glanced at the sketch, it seemed such an intimate drawing. Her friend was completely naked as she absentmindedly brushed her long hair out. Her eyes were fixed intently on the viewer and were somewhat unfocused and clouded with obvious sorrow. The attention that Elijah was paying to all the subtle details was amazing.

She tore her gaze from the haunting sketch and stared intently at Elijah, "When did you start drawing again? And why?"

Elijah lifted his eyes from his artwork only long enough to raise an eyebrow at his brother's mate. "Just a few days ago, and the images just refused to go away, so I put them down on paper."

Audrey grinned widely. "Rebekah turned Carpathian two nights ago."

The males stared blankly at her while Karleena looked lost in thought. Ezekiel was about to question the blonde when Karleena let out a squeal and they all turned to her. "Oh! I get it! You think they're mates!" She shook her head slowly, "I can't believe you caught on before I did."

Audrey chuckled as the other three stared at them in slight shock. "What does that explain?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Honestly Elijah, I thought you were the smarter brother. You're seeing the images because she is!"

Ezekiel smiled at his lifemate, "It is a good theory, but why would not he have seen them before?"

Audrey shook her head, sighing. Just how thick were they? "No. But I felt Zeke's pain, we were connected on some level. And Kiros felt Karleena's pain, again connected. It only stands to reason there's a connection between you two as well. Besides if I know anything about my friend it's that she's lonely. Well empty or incomplete would be a better word. Only with Karly or I did she ever seem to get over it." She pointed to Elijah's drawing of her friend. "Look how sad you made her. She's always had us to help, but now…" She trailed off, grief clogging her throat at the thought of her friend's pain. She turned to Ezekiel, needing his comfort.

Karleena glanced from the picture, to Audrey, and then to Elijah. Sighing she stared at him seriously, "Now she's completely alone. She won't have anything to block the emptiness and so she's unconsciously reaching out to you." She smiled lightly, gripping Kiros' hand in her own. "She's helping us, helping you find her and she doesn't even know it."

Ezekiel stared at the two women in shock, finally understanding and believing them. He exhaled slowly as his eyes widened, "By the blood of the Prince, they're right. It would only make sense Elijah, though I am surprised that they did not start earlier."

Elijah frowned, "They cannot be Ezekiel. It does not make sense."

Kiros raised a silver eyebrow at the dense man. "Then how do you explain your persistent need to get them out on paper when you haven't drawn in centuries?"

Elijah blinked up at the newest occupant of the house, looking as confused as he could without emotions. "How do you know that?"

"Your brother's mate told mine and you used to sell your work."

Elijah sighed again, "Just because I see the images does not mean that she is my lifemate."

Audrey raised a pale brow skeptically and held the picture he had drawn of the girl up, forcing him to look at it. "Do you find her beautiful and alluring?"

"Yes, I do-"

Karleena grinned in triumph, her fist pumping the air. "Ha! We're right!"

Elijah continued as if she hadn't interrupted, "But she's been made Carpathian. Any male would think so."

Audrey turned to hold the picture out to the silver haired man, "Do you think so?"

Karleena blinked up at him, testily raising an eyebrow as she deadpanned, "Yes, do you?"

Kiros snorted lightly as he glanced between the two females. "This is a baited question. If I say yes my mate will be angry and if I say no my mate will be angry."

Karleena grinned at him. "Smart man."

With a heavy sigh Audrey turned to Ezekiel. "What do you say?"

Ezekiel frowned at her, as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the world. "I, like any other Carpathian who has passed the early years of his life, can only truly give a second thought to one woman: my lifemate."

Audrey grinned at him, "Thank you!" She stuck her tongue out at Elijah, "See I'm right. As always."

Karleena raised a brow, mumbling, "You're hardly ever right Audrey."

Elijah shook his head, not daring to give into the hope that they were right. "If what you say it true, then explain to me the picture of the little boy, is he also my lifemate?"

Audrey glared at the older male. Oh, now he decided to get a sense of humor? She shook her head slowly, "No, you twit. But Rebekah has obviously seen him." She glanced at the picture and once again was taken aback by how incredible of an artist Elijah was. The little boy was adorable, especially in sleep and curled up peacefully by someone's side. That someone obviously cared a great deal for them as they were tenderly stroking the boy's light hair. Audrey blinked as she stared at the drawing. "Elijah… you drew the little boy curled up against someone."

"Yes and?"

"And if you're drawing what Rebekah sees, maybe he's with her. Which will help us as I'm sure it'll be easier to find a young woman and small boy together. Someone has to have noticed that."

Karleena nodded, "And your other drawings," she picked up another piece off the desk, this one a small town. "I'm guessing this is somewhere she's been. Why else would you get the image from her?"

Ezekiel smiled fondly at his older brother, "Try thinking of her brother, maybe you can connect with her."

Audrey glanced up at Ezekiel and tilted her head. "I think we've bothered your brother enough for tonight. We should let him alone while he tries to reach out to her." She grabbed his hand and began to tug him out of the room, Karleena and her lifemate following close behind them.

Elijah sighed as he stared at the picture of the young brunette, his dark ocean blue eyes scanning her features intently. It was true that he found her strangely alluring, but did that make her his lifemate? He believed he was beyond redemption, too far gone into the darkness to be saved now.

He shook his head slowly as he focused himself completely on the picture. He had obviously connected with her on some level before, it could not be that difficult to do again.

_The room was cool and hunger beat at him constantly as well as a sickening burn that was flowing through his veins, causing a dull throbbing pain, that he pushed ruthlessly aside as he focused on his surroundings._

_He was in a small hotel room, one he recognized. He was at the inn that Slavica ran with her husband, Mirko. It was relatively close by, no more than twenty miles from his home. He let his dark gaze wander the room, and raised a black brow as his ocean gaze landed on the little boy sleeping peacefully on the only bed in the room, the same boy from his drawing._

_Yet what surprised him more were the shadowy figures he could see sitting about the boy, watching him fondly and protectively._

"Szelemeck_ (ghosts)." The word left his mouth before he could censor it._

_One stood slowly, his vivid amber green eyes focused intently on him._

He blinked quickly and realized that he was back in his own body again.

The man's eyes… they had been in color. He hadn't see in color in years, more no than he cared to count. And that simple, yet astonishing detail had forced him back into his own body.

He turned his attention to the drawing again and frowned. He was seeing through her eyes and therefore she was sharing her color with him. That was the only possible explanation for it.

But that's not what mattered. He cleaned himself with but a thought and stood, getting ready to leave the house. _'I have found the girl, brother. Shall I retrieve her whilst I go to feed?'_

He could feel his younger brother's smile and his new sister's excitement. _'Please, but be careful, Elijah. We expect you to return safely to us.'_

~*~

Elijah frowned deeply as he left the manor to feed and retrieve the friend of his sister-kin. He did not want to inform his brother, but it would not be so easy to get the girl as he had let on. He had seen ghosts through her eyes, meaning that her psychic ability had to be that of a Summoner. That was the only way that one could see spirits while not in the shadow land.

But since there were spirits there, it meant that she would be warned of his coming. The obvious response would be for her to flee as she had no idea at the moment who he was or why he was coming to get her. And it was unacceptable that she should get away from him.

Yet he had to nourish himself before he could get there.

Perhaps… He knew that Mikhail was familiar with the humans at the inn, close even. Perhaps he could go ahead to stall the female's flight.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took so long! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Maybe we can keep that up? All right, finally some completely new material for you all. I hope you enjoy it as I happen to be very fond of the new material. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I only have one more written. But do enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Michael frowned deeply as he watched the young woman. "Rebekah?"

She blinked in slight surprise as she stood there. What exactly had just happened? Someone else had been… well inside her and had looked around before making her say something. It hadn't felt like Nicolah, but it still meant that they had been found by somebody. "We need to leave. Now."

Nyx stood up quickly, frowning deeply. "What? Why? I thought we didn't need to leave until tomorrow?"

The brunette shook her head, moving forward to gently lift the sleeping boy, trying to reassure him as he stirred and get him to return to sleep.

Michael turned his gaze to his cousin. "We've been found Nyx. That obviously was not Rebekah just then." He shook his head with a sigh, "Where do we go now?"

"Maybe try another inn a little ways from here. I guess just keep traveling until someone says they've seen me before. That way we can find out where Audrey is." She hiked Jacy up onto her hip, gathering the little bit of food she had saved up for him before going to the door, opening it only to find the inn keeper.

"You're up, good. I have someone coming that I thought you'd like to meet. Very nice couple."

Rebekah chewed her lower lip for a moment, before offering a small smile. "We were actually going to go for a walk, we need to get some fresh air."

Slavica smiled at her, "Maybe they can go with you, or at least you can talk to them while I get food together for you."

Nyx sighed as he leaned against the door jam. "We don't have time to cozy up with her friends if we're going to get out of here."

"I think she knows that, but thanks for once again pointing out the obvious."

"Thank you for the offer, but can we make it some other time? I really should let Jacy get used to the idea of meeting people before I thrust him into it."

The older woman smiled, not perturbed at all by this. "They are very good with children. And they know the area very well, so it would put my mind at ease to know that you'll make it back here."

Rebekah fought the urge to groan as she began to follow the woman, before she heard Cailean sigh, "Just go along with it for now. It'll get us out of here more quickly. Besides, whoever is coming for you won't be able to take you away in front of others."

The brunette wasn't so sure about that, especially if the person coming was anything like Nicolah.

~*~

Raven glanced up at her lifemate as they slipped quietly into the dining room of the inn. _'Did Elijah give you an image so that we could actually keep this woman from fleeing?'_

Mikhail's dark eyes scanned the people in the room, quickly taking them all in to check for the one they were looking for. _'Yes, he sent an image. He also warned me that we are dealing with a Summoner. That is the only reason he asked for my help. Apparently she was not alone and would be warned of his coming.'_

The young woman stared up at him in obvious confusion. _'A summoner?'_

'_It is a gift that is very rare. A Summoner is someone who is able to call upon the spirits for help. We do not actually know much about them as there have been so few and most were not willing to share their gifts with us. We do know that they can be extremely dangerous as they can cause harm using the spirits.'_

She frowned worriedly as he spoke, _'Is it safe for us to be getting close to her then? Especially when she's going to be running?'_

Mikhail smiled briefly at her, his hand closing over her own, before his eyes focused onto a young woman that Slavica was leading to them. This was the one that Slavica had been speaking of? That certainly made this easier. _'No,'_ he finally addressed his mate as he led them further in, _'she is the friend of Ezekiel's mate so we have no need to fear her, though we should be wary.'_ He easily slipped a friendly smile onto his face as he stopped in front of the inn keeper. "It is good to see you again, Slavica." He dipped forward, laying a quick kiss to the woman's cheek, watching as Raven hugged her. "Is this the young mother we've heard about?"

The older woman smiled, nodding. "She is, though she is insisting on going for a walk now. Perhaps you can go with her, talk for a while and make sure they return safely here."

"Of course we will bring both safely back." _'Elijah did not mention that this woman was a Carpathian. That makes it more important that she be kept from running.'_ He turned his charming smile onto the fidgeting young woman. "It is nice to be able to put a face with the name. I am Mikhail Durbinsky and this is my wife Raven."

He watched the frown that crossed the brunette's features at their names, and then raised a dark brow as her eyes darted off to the side, before she frowned further. She shifted the child in her arms as she offered the two a timid smile. "It's nice to meet you both, but perhaps we can converse later tonight? Like I told Slavica, Jacy is extremely shy and I want to make sure that he's comfortable with this before I force him into it."

While she spoke Mikhail let himself take in her appearance, noting that Slavica had been rather understated when she said this woman had been mishandled. And it was obvious that it had been at least a few days since she had last fed, her skin was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. He fought a frown as he lowered his voice. "He's sleeping now though, so let's not wake him. Our home is not far from here, just a short walk actually. Why don't you come with us and the two of you can join us for dinner." He shamelessly laced his voice with a strong, almost undeniable compulsion, not heeding his lifemate's reprimanding gaze. "And Raven is extraordinary with children. I am sure he will feel most comfortable with us."

At getting an almost dazed nod from the female he began ushering both women outside and back to his home, reaching out quickly to Elijah. _'She will be safe and waiting for your arrival at my home. But I expect to hear the full story. This one has been much abused.'_

~*~

Audrey fought a whine as she paced anxiously before the fire place. "What could possibly be taking him so long, Zeke? He knows where she is, all he has to do is pick her up!"

Ezekiel smiled fondly as he moved forward to stop her frantic movements, holding her gently by the shoulders. "He has to feed first, _fél ku kuuluaak sívam belső _(beloved). And you must know that she will not spend much time with you tonight, if any."

The blonde snorted, "Like hell she won't! I'm not letting her leave my sight for quite some time."

Ezekiel sighed, his eyes softening as he stared down at her. "She is most likely Elijah's mate, _cara_. You know this, and yet I do not think you fully understand. He will want her away from others for a while, especially since they won't be bonded yet."

Audrey pouted as he said this. "But I need to make sure she's safe."

"Elijah will see to her safety, worry not. He was extremely protective when we were younger and is often referred to as a guardian. Besides, I find myself to be a selfish man. I do not want to have to share you with anyone."

She sighed heavily, leaning back into his larger frame. "I do understand, Zeke. I know how long he's been without a mate, and I understand how big of a deal it is to find one's mate. But you need to understand something: Rebekah is like a sister to me and it is my fault that she got into trouble in the first place. I need to see that she's okay. Even if it's just for a moment, I need to see her."

"Then I will convince my brother to bring her here, but we cannot rush him. He needs to feed well before he goes to her, she will need to be provided with blood as I doubt that she will have accepted any since her conversion." He gently stroked her hair as he held her securely to his chest. "For now though, you need to remain calm. You are making our sons worry with all your frenzied pacing. Even now they try to comfort you, to see what is wrong."

The blonde blinked in surprise, her hands going to cover her stomach quickly as she automatically reached out to the two, bathing them in her love as she reassured them that all was fine.

Ezekiel could not help but to smile as he watched his mate, his own hands going to cover hers as he also connected with their sons. _'They are very strong already. And they love you very much.'_

Audrey's slate blue eyes lifted up to focus on his and her cheeks blushed lightly. _'It's not just me they love, Zeke.'_

~*~

Michael scowled at the man that had introduced himself as Mikhail. Ever since he had first insisted that Rebekah come with them the young woman had been in some sort of daze, not talking to or even acknowledging any of them. And what with Jacy currently sleeping they had no way of getting away from these two.

Of course it didn't help his mood any to find out that his anger was now feeding a storm as they walked into the man's home. Apparently Nyx's gift wasn't the only one to transfer over through death.

He could only hope that these two had nothing to do with Nicolah.

~*~

As soon as the small group made it into Mikhail's house the brunette seemed to snap out of her daze, blinking dumbly up at him before looking wildly around. Her dark gaze turned to her unseen companions.

"He did something to you to make sure you'd go with him. We're pretty positive at least."

The young woman turned to glare at the Prince of Carpathians, taking a few steps away from him. Clearly he was powerful to command she follow him like that. "What the hell do you want with us?"

Mikhail raised a dark eyebrow as his mate immediately tried to reassure her. "We don't mean you any harm, really. All we want is to help you."

"I don't need any help, and certainly not from people who would force me to do something against my will."

"You would have been in grave danger had you remained at the inn, not to mention the danger you would draw to the mortals there. Besides it would be wrong of me to leave a female of my kind in need. And you clearly are in need. When was the last time you fed?" His voice came out low, soothing with a subtle hint of reprimand behind it.

The brunette winced at the mention of feeding and glowered further up at him. "I won't. There's no way hell that I'm going to kill someone just so I can sustain myself." Besides she wouldn't have a reason for feeding soon.

Mikhail felt anger simmer within his stomach as he read within her the obvious intent she had of ending her own life. It was only Raven's hand on his arm that managed to calm him.

'_You should not be angry with her, Mikhail.' _His lifemate's voice was soft in his mind as she spoke, _'It is clear that she knows nothing of Carpathians, has been thrust into it against her will, or surely she would realize that she does not have to kill to eat. Keep that in mind.'_

Taking a deep breath he gave Raven a small nod. "You are not an undead."

The brunette scoffed, "Oh, of course not. A vampire just changed me and that makes me some other type of freak, right?"

Mikhail opened his mouth to answer when he felt the presence of Elijah. _'That was much faster than anticipated, friend. Maybe you can come in and explain to us what has happened to this one to leave her in such a state.'_

The taller Carpathian male materialized in the room, causing Rebekah to jump and hold the small child more protectively to herself, even as the man bowed slightly to Mikhail. Well good god damn this one was handsome! A blush flooded her cheeks as she shook her head. No, she couldn't think about any of them that way. They were vampires after all, like that thing that had tortured her to get to her supposed friend. She tried to focus on that fact, but had a hard time as his deep voice filled the room.

"She was taken by Nicolah, Prince. He was trying to use her to get to my brother's lifemate. The two are good friends and Audrey would do much to ease her suffering."

The young woman snapped to attention at the name, her caramel chocolate eyes widening. "You know Audrey?"

She frowned as she noticed the male stiffen at her voice, slowly turning to look at her for the first time. His dark turquoise eyes focused intensely on her and she could swear that she saw tears within their depths. But why would he be crying when he had just sounded so emotionless? She fidgeted nervously under his gaze, taking another step back as he continued to stare at her.

After what seemed a lifetime of waiting he closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and shackled her free wrist within his much larger hand. "Of course I know her, _sívamet._" His voice was much rougher now, brimming with emotion as he kept his hold on her. "She is the lifemate of my younger brother. And she has been quite eager to see you once more."

Rebekah gasped as she tried to tug her arm away from him, not liking what his touch did to her body. "Let me go."

"No." He smiled lightly as he watched her continued efforts to get free.

Mikhail quietly watched the two, his dark eyes showing his amusement even as his face remained completely neutral. _'Perhaps we should leave these two alone for now, _cara. _We will have them fill us in with the rest of the story later.'_

Raven smiled brightly, nodding at her mate's words as they quickly left the room.

~*~

Audrey chewed her lower lip anxiously as she returned to her pacing. "Does he have her yet, Zeke?" She turned when she didn't get an answer from him and moved worriedly to his side. "Zeke?"

Her mate blinked down at her, looking a tad surprised. "He has found her." Here he paused and smiled at her, "You will be more than happy, _ma petite_."

The blonde tilted her head, one eyebrow lifting in question. "Oh?"

"You were right about them."

She stared blankly at him for a moment before grinning widely, hugging him about the waist. "I knew it!" She pulled back just slightly to watch him. "Now you tell your brother to get his ass back here! I want to see her!"

~*~

"Well shit. We're screwed now."

Michael glared at his male cousin. "We can still manage to get away from him somehow."

Cailean rolled her eyes, "Did you not see the way that he's looking at her, Mica? He's not letting her out of his sight any time soon." Here the brunette sent her a glare and she grinned, "Sorry Rebekah, but it's true. I would say the way he's staring at you is romantic, you know, if he hadn't been a vampire."

"Thanks, that's so comforting."

Elijah raised a dark brow, glancing in the same direction as his mate. "What are they saying to you?"

The brunette stiffened instantly, turning wide, stunned eyes to the male. "You know about them?"

Nyx groaned, "Well if he didn't, he certainly does now genius."

Rebekah winced as she realized he was right. That had been very careless of her.

"You are a Summoner, _bébé_, therefore I know you aren't just talking to yourself. Besides I have seen the three that are with you."

She now glared up at him, trying to take a step back only to have him immediately close the distance again. "It was you! At the inn."

He nodded, his gaze never leaving her form. "Yes. As I said, my sister-kin is very worried about you. I was sent to look for you." His eyes narrowed in on her throat as he realized that her voice, that already he was becoming so fond of, sounded more and more hoarse ever time he heard it. What had that vampire done to her?

His sister-kin? Who spoke that way? But he had to mean Audrey, he had after all said that he knew her. And if that was so she could finally warn the girl. "Then you need to go back and warn her. I don't know why, but that sick bastard Nicolah wants her and he seems to have a very good idea about how to get to her."

Elijah nodded, his jaw clenching at the thought of the vampire that had caused such harm to his lifemate. "Yes, we know of that. But his plan was to use you. And you are obviously no longer within his grasp. There is no such danger now."

Rebekah shook her head fervently, becoming highly agitated. "No, you don't understand! I'm not what he was counting on."

"But you are her best friend. What better way to get her to come to him willingly?"

The brunette stilled, her anger and worry fading as confusion set in. "I'm her what?"

~*~

Ezekiel stiffened as he felt his brother connect with him once again. _'What is wrong brother? You seem more worried than I remember you being.'_

'_It seems the reunion between our lifemates will have to be put on hold, Ezekiel.'_

Ezekiel frowned as he realized how guarded and controlled his brother's voice was. _'And why would we have to do such a thing? Is her health in that grave a state?'_

'_No, besides her hunger and tainted blood she seems to be physically fine for what she was put through.'_ Elijah trailed off a moment, rage filling him as he further examined what Nicolah had done to his mate. _'It is just our enemy has come up with a new form of torture it seems. I think it best that your mate not be told of this new development though.'_

'_You know as well as I, Elijah, that she will not stand for that, nor would I withhold information from her-especially about her friend that she is so worried for.'_

'_That may be so, but I think she will be more than hurt to realize that her friend has no memory of who she is to her.'_

Ezekiel's eyes widened, his chocolate gaze drifting quickly to where his mate was talking with her other friend. _'What do you mean Elijah?'_

'_I mean that Nicolah has found some way to remove her memories from her. She remembers nothing of the time before she was captured.' _Elijah paused at his brother's sharp intake of breath and soft cursing, _'I have not yet had time to examine her as thoroughly as I would like, so I cannot tell you if it is permanent or not. But I think it would be too much to force her to interact with the others when she does not remember them. She is trying hard to hide it, but I can tell that she is very frightened, brother.' _His voice dropped to a low growl as he continued, _'And Mikhail has informed me that she thinks to end her life once she has found safe care for the boy.'_

He blinked in confusion, _'The boy? So he was with her?' _He stilled as the first part of his brother's statement registered, _'You cannot let her do that Elijah!'_

Elijah scoffed, the very idea that he would allow that to happen to his lifemate amusing to him. _'Of course I will not allow such a thing. She will remain safe with me. And yes, the boy is with her. I do not know much about him yet, but I will tell you when I do. I need to ensure she is fed and fully healed before I do any other, little brother. She has not fed in many risings it seems and she is much more tired than I would like.'_

Ezekiel nodded his head, though he knew his brother couldn't see it. _'I understand 'Lij. Just please. Let me know when you find anything out. Audrey will be anxious until then.'_

Elijah went silent after assuring his brother that he would keep him updated.

The younger Carpathian groaned softly as he rubbed at his temples. As much as his brother wanted him to keep this to himself, there was no way that he could possess such information and not share it with his mate. Though he truly had no idea how he would be able to break this to her.

~*~

Elijah frowned deeply as he stared down at his fragile looking mate. "It seems I have some explaining to do then. But first I need you to feed and then I need to make sure we remove all the tainted blood from your body."

The brunette's nose wrinkled up in confusion and then further as he reached out to gently touch it. "What tainted blood?"

"You were changed by a vampire, _csitri _(little one). The blood that now runs through your veins is poisoned by this taint. This is the reason that you feel a constant burn the way you do, but once I remove it and seek out the remnants you will be fine."

She glowered up at him, once more trying to get away from him. "And I'm just supposed to believe you?" She looked away from him, towards what he could only assume were the ghosts.

"Yes, I am your lifemate. I would never do anything to harm you. Nor would I ever lie to you, because you would be able to tell."

"I'm sorry, you're my what?"

"Lifemate. You were made for me, are the other half of my soul, the light to my darkness." He reached out to gently stroke her cheek, before he took the young boy from her carefully, ensuring that he would continue to sleep.

She growled softly, the sound only succeeding in making his body hard with need. "Give him back!" He couldn't help but notice how her dark caramel eyes seemed to spark as she glared angrily up at him. It was truly cute that she thought herself intimidating, she was more like a kitten hissing and spitting harmlessly.

"Not right now. You are too weary right now to be holding him. Now come." He drew her against his side and began to take her outside.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me?"

"Somewhere safe, somewhere where you will be able to get the rest that you need so desperately, but have been denying yourself. I will heal you and then we can discuss what you need to know. And you can tell me more of what Nicolah is planning."

~*~

Audrey sighed deeply as she glanced-for what seemed the fourth time in a just few minutes-at her obviously distressed lifemate. Something was wrong. She turned her grey-blue eyes back to her curly haired friend and smiled, "Maybe we can hang out more later Karly, like when Rebekah gets back."

The brunette grinned, "You want to stop your boy toy from sulking, don't you?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "He's not my boy toy, nor is he sulking. Now get out of here. Go back to bothering your own mate."

The other female scowled as she stood up, stomping away as she yelled out angrily for all to hear, "He's not my mate, damn it!"

This caused the blonde to smile, though it dropped as she turned to face her mate. She watched him silently for a while, observing as different emotions flickered across his handsome features.

With a shake of her head and a sigh she stood, moving quickly to his side before plopping herself down on his lap. "All right Zeke. What's going on? You're never this broodingly quiet unless something is wrong."

Ezekiel blinked in surprise as his arms instinctively wrapped about her, holding her securely to his chest, close to his heart. "You will not like it, _sívamet_."

She snorted as she stared up at him, "Like that has ever stopped you before from telling me something. Now tell me what information Elijah has given you to make you so pensive, or do I need to force it out of you?" She tried to glower as she made the threat, though it only caused him to smile.

"It is about your friend-"

The blonde instantly cut him off, stiffening in his hold as she watched him, eyes wide in fear. "Please tell me she's okay. You said that Elijah was with her!"

"He is," he paused and began running his fingers through her silky hair-though he couldn't tell if he did this to comfort her or himself. "But it seems that Nicolah did something that will leave a more lasting impact on her than we had expected."

"What Zeke? Please just tell me."

"She has no memory, _cara_. Not of anything before he took her."

The blonde drew in a sharp breath, her eyes quickly filling with tears, causing his heart to tighten painfully. "N-nothing?" Her voice began to waver as she stared up at him. "You mean she doesn't remember us? Karleena? Me?"

He began to gently rock her within his arms, hoping to help ease her pain and feeling helpless because he knew he could not do anything more. "I am sorry, Audrey," he whispered quietly against her hair as she began crying against his chest in earnest.

~*~

Michael continued to scowl at Elijah, pacing the length of the bedroom as he watched the large Carpathian sit still beside the bed. He had ordered the brunette not to move as he was going to 'enter her body as light', whatever the hell that meant, and had shackled her wrist once more before becoming completely still.

Jacy was laying happily curled up by her side, awake once more and strangely calm with this new addition to their party. He actually seemed to trust the man. He had woken up, still in Elijah's arms and had not protested. He had merely stared silently into the older male's stormy ocean eyes for a very long moment, before smiling brightly at the man and then pointing at the brunette that had been forced to follow, speaking aloud for the first time, "You're hers. You'll protect us, yes?"

Elijah had just grinned at the tiny boy in his arms, nodding. "Yes, I'll protect both of you. You don't need to worry anymore." His grin then widened, becoming smug. He hadn't thought he could feel affection for any, and yet already he liked this boy. "Yes, I am hers, just like she is mine now."

The brunette had been furious at what was said, growling again. "I am most definitely not yours! Don't listen to him Jacy, I mean it!"

The little boy merely grinned again, nodding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Heal her?"

And that was how they had ended up in the position they were in now. And why Michael was so annoyed.

Nyx sighed as he watched his cousin. "Calm down Michael. I used a little bit of energy to check: he really does want to help her."

Cailean grinned as the brunette's eyes snapped open at that, watching them silently as Jacy held her in place. "You're sure Nyx? That's all he really wants?"

"Well, maybe not all, but I promise it's nothing harmful. Besides he said he knows this Audrey. We can warn her now, yeah? That's got to count for something."

Michael glowered at the Carpathian, "And what if he isn't telling the truth?"

Cailean shook her head, "I hate to break it to you, Mica, but so far all he's said is true. I'm positive."

He turned to stare at her, frowning, but knowing not to disagree with her. Cailean always knew when someone was telling the truth, or she somehow managed to get them to tell the truth.

He sagged slowly to sit on the bed, watching the living occupants of the room. "Then I guess… I guess we can go now."

Rebekah sat up straight at this, or tried to, but was stopped by the scowling Elijah. "I told you not to move, _csitri_."

"No!" Her voice trembled as she stared at Michael, frowning and completely ignoring the Carpathian that was once again holding her wrist captive. "Please. You three can't leave! You and Jacy are the only ones that I have right now!"

Elijah's scowl deepened as he heard this. "That is not true. You have me, my brother, your two best friends." He did not like not knowing all that was going on and he was at a severe disadvantage with only half of the conversation available to him. So he slipped easily into her mind, enabling him to hear what she could. He still couldn't see them, but now at least they could communicate more properly.

"But I don't remember them! Please Michael. Please." The brunette pleaded, ignoring the Carpathian as a growl past his lips as she pleaded with the male.

Cailean sat down on the bed and grinned, "Don't worry. Mica's just a bit jealous that you don't need us only anymore. Besides it's not like we know where we'd be going anyway."

The brunette quickly relaxed back into the pillows, holding tighter to Jacy for comfort and unconsciously moving herself closer to Elijah. Her dark lashes drooped downward as her fatigue finally got the best of her. "Promise you won't leave."

Cailean smiled softly at the female as she fell into sleep, "We won't."

~*~

Ezekiel gently stroked his mate's hair as she finally started to quiet down. He hated that she was hurting and that he could do nothing. But… perhaps he could at least distract her for a moment.

"_Sívamet,_ did you know that your friend could see ghosts?"

Audrey glanced up at him, sniffling softly as she rubbed at her eyes. "Of course I know. We wouldn't keep secrets like that from each other. But how do you know?"

"Apparently my brother found out when he merged their minds earlier, though I do not think he meant for me to find out yet."

She frowned lightly, "Why does it matter Zeke? I mean I see them too, it's not that uncommon."

Ezekiel stiffened as he stared down at her, "You see them?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah," she paused, growing worried, "Is… is that bad?"

"It is a very rare gift, _bébé._ We have not come across a Summoner in a very long time."

Blonde brows drew together at this, "A Summoner? And what do you mean rare? People see ghosts all the time."

Ezekiel shook his head, "No, love. People sometimes think they see ghosts or if the ghost is powerful enough it can let others see it momentarily. But to truly see a ghost you need to be a Summoner or be near one. Did you only see ghosts around your friend?"

She shook her hear, "No. I saw them long before Rebekah and I even knew each other."

"Did you ever tell anyone that you could see them?"

"Well, yeah. I told my mom when I was a kid, a few of my friends knew. Why Zeke?"

Ezekiel frowned deeply, pulling Audrey closer to his chest. "I don't understand why I did not think of this before." He stood quickly, lifting her princess style in his arms and swiftly made his way from the room. "I can only hope that I am wrong."

"Think of what before? Wrong about what? And where are we going Zeke?"

"My brother, my twin actually, at one time worked with Nicolah and Ilya, even after he turned undead."

"I'm failing to make any sort of connection here, Zeke. You've got to give me more than this."

"You know that Elijah and I draw, yes?" He paused as she nodded. "Well so did Zacharai. It is actually a way that we channel one of our gifts."

She nodded, eager for him to continue. "Okay, channeling gifts. What are the gifts?"

"We each have a peculiar sort of sight. Elijah can connect with those close to him easily, or those that will be close to him as you saw, and see what they see, as they see it. I can look into the future with my paintings, though I am more limited than Elijah as I can only see it through my point of view." He paused and grinned sheepishly, "That's where your painting from earlier came from." He stopped suddenly before a door that he had dared not enter for some time, becoming silent.

Audrey frowned, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "And Zacharai, Zeke? What could he do?"

Ezekiel shook his head, looking truly sad as he finally opened the door.

The room was impeccably clean, aside from the dust, and looked as if it hadn't been touched for years. In the corner sat a large desk, littered with art supplies, as well as finished and unfinished drawings. He set her gently down and stepped closer to it, opening a lower drawer. He took from it a worn portfolio and set it upon the desk, and then turned to her, holding out a hand. "Come."

The blonde went quickly to his side, taking his hand as she felt his need for comfort. "What is this Zeke?"

"These are works that Zacharai made long ago, around the time he started losing his colors and emotions." He opened to the first one and Audrey couldn't help but gasp.

"That's me!"

The drawing was indeed of her, though she was much younger in it, perhaps two or three. It was almost identical to a picture her mother had taken of her.

"How… how did he draw this so long ago, Zeke? I hadn't even been born yet."

Ezekiel nodded, "I know, _sívamet_. My younger brother, well he had the strongest sight of us all. He was not restricted to past or present or even his own view point. He could see through any one's eyes, as long as they meant something to him or one of his loved ones, more often it had to do with me than any other."

Audrey stared at the drawings in awe as Ezekiel slowly flipped page by page, letting her see herself at numerous different ages. She turned her gaze slowly up to him, "But I don't understand, Zeke. Why is this a bad thing?"

The male sighed, his eyes becoming a bit bitter. "He told me once that my mate was 'a little seer'. I always assumed that he meant like us, that you could see the past or future. But now I see how wrong I was." He turned to the last few pages, cursing as he realized they were empty. "May the sun scorch him!"

Audrey blinked, looking at the empty page protectors and then up at her mate. "Why Zeke? What is wrong?"

"He knew you were a Summoner. And he took that information to Nicolah."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I hate having to put this into every single chapter, but really, **if I'm only getting one review I'm not posting any more.** I've got so many other things going on right now, that I don't have time to waste with posting up a story if no one's going to be saying anything. Again, I'm not trying to sound mean, I just don't feel obliged to share if I don't think anyone cares.

Anyway this is the last full chapter that I have written at the moment. And the chapters will start to come more slowly as school and the Speech season have started. I'm going to be very busy with that, so I'm sorry if the updates are slower than people would like, but it will get finished! And it is close to ending, I think.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I don't own the Carpathian, Christine Feehan bits. But I own all the new characters and the Summoners stuff.

**Chapter Nine**

Nicolah grinned as he let his fingers travel gently over the faded piece of paper before him. It was of the blonde he had been trying so desperately to get a hold of recently. But that was not what made him so interested in it. No, it was the wispy, almost translucent image the little girl was speaking to: a ghost. This is what had started it all, this simple picture and the small story that Zacharai had told him about it. For as truly worthless as he considered others around him, Nicolah had been quite lucky in his finding of Zacharai. His gift had ended up giving him the one thing that he most wanted, after all.

For years the hunters had been gaining a steady advantage over the undead, only made worse as more and more of the elder hunters managed to find their lifemates. But as the hunters ended more and more of the vampires lives it meant that said vampires were accumulating in the Nether Realm, now untouchable to the hunters. Imagine, an entire army of the undead that could not be stopped by any living hunter, _his _to control. And all that he needed to do so was to capture the blonde seer.

His grin turned smug as he once more glanced to the wizard's book on the desk before him. He knew just the way to catch her as well, though it would take him longer than he would like to prepare.

~*~

Sea green eyes fixed intently on the Carpathian male, studying him attentively as he held Rebekah still to heal her.

Jacy greatly missed his parents and was sad that they had died, but his mother had explained to him when they came to the mountains that he would be needed here. She had actually made him promise that he would stay with the one that 'let him see the unseen' and her guardian. He hadn't known what she had meant at the time, but when the brunette had asked him about her friends he realized this was who his mother had meant.

He probably would have stayed with Rebekah anyway, she and this new man were both nice. But mostly it was because something drew him to them, let him know that they needed him as much as he would need them. His mother had clearly let him know exactly why they would need his help and had made sure that he understood. He hadn't liked the idea completely at first, but she had shown him that he would be happy and well-looked after.

So he moved himself closer to the two, yawning tiredly before he stood and actually crawled over the Carpathian to get back into the brunette's hold, ignoring the look of shock from said Carpathian. He supposed if he had to have new parents, he couldn't have gotten a better pair.

~*~

Elijah sighed wearily as he entered his body once more. It had taken him much longer than he had expected to remove the taint from her veins, but he had chased down every last parasite relentlessly. Once finished he had forced her to feed from him, made easier by the fact that she was more than half asleep. Only then had he truly let her fall asleep, while he went about examining the rest of her body, growing more and more furious at Nicolah with each new scar he found.

He had thought himself immune to the feeling of fear, but when he had discovered the ugly scar on her left wrist his steady heart had missed a beat. A long beat. He had instantly merged with her mind to find the memory concerning this scar and had been terrified at what he found. She had willingly let the ghostly trio slit both her wrists open, just to get away from the undead. He had quickly pulled her prone form into his arms and buried his face into her hair as he held her, just listening to her beating heart, telling himself that she was still there with him.

He had come so close to losing her, losing her before he had even known what a gift she truly was. For that fact alone he swore that he would kill Nicolah.

He was torn from his murderous musings by the little boy climbing over him to settle in his mate's arms. That was another thing that had changed for him, he truly had not thought he would feel anything for the child, even though his mate had taken the on job of being his guardian, but he was already worming his way into the healer's heart. The child was just so trusting of him, knowing without a doubt that he would take care of them both.

And though his mate thought to hand the care of this little boy over to her friend, she would not be able to. One look at the little boy curled up in his mate's lap, her own arms wrapped instinctively about him told Elijah that Jacy had chosen where to stay himself. As strange as it was to Elijah, the little boy had decided on he and Rebekah as his new family, his new parents, and it seemed there would be no changing his mind on the matter.

The Carpathian didn't truly understand why, but he was okay with the development, more than okay actually. The thought of having his own little family made his chest tight, but the unfamiliar pain was welcome after years of bleakness. He pulled the two closer to himself as they slept, his turquoise eyes clouded over with a few tears. He would protect them. No matter what it cost him, they would be safe.

~*~

Audrey continued to stare blankly up at Ezekiel, not truly understanding what he had meant. "Why does it matter that he knows that I'm a Summoner? And you never told me what a Summoner is, Zeke."

Ezekiel sighed, running his free hand through his dark hair as he looked down at her. "A Summoner is gift that we truly do not know much about because they are so rare. All we can be certain of is that you are able to communicate with the dead, can literally summon them to you. In some cases it is said that a Summoner can control the dead that they call upon."

"Whoa… you mean like body-less zombies? And if it's so rare then how come both Rebekah and I have this gift?"

Ezekiel shook his head, "That is something that I do not understand. I have only ever heard of their being one Summoner at a time and even then they were born far apart. I can only assume that there is a reason for it happening. And for the two of you being so close."

The blonde nodded slowly, "Well what good would seeing and controlling the dead do for a vampire? Why would that make Nicolah want me so much? And if he just wanted a Summoner why the hell didn't he use Rebekah?"

"He did not know what she was, luckily." He glanced about them and frowned sadly, lifting her quickly into his arms to take them back to their own room, needing to be away from the reminder of his faded twin. "Think about it, _cara_, you can communicate with the dead. Many of the ancient vampires have been eliminated lately. With you he can learn of their secrets, can even control their spirits to do his bidding."

Audrey's nose scrunched up at the thought. "But I would never do that willingly for him!"

Ezekiel nodded, tugging her closer, "But he is not without his own gifts. He has lived a long time and has learned much in those years, not the least of which is his ability to manipulate others. And if he thinks he can be given the chance to have access to the Nether Realm I am sure that he has thought of some way to try and use you."

"The Nether Realm?" The blonde tried to hide a yawn as she stared up at him.

"Yes, it is the place where our kind go when they pass on. And as far as we know, the Summoners have the ability to bridge the gap between our world and theirs." He smiled at her, gently setting her on the bed. "Perhaps we should talk more on this tomorrow rising. Besides we should wait until your friend is here so that she may hear this all too."

Audrey smiled brightly, "So then Elijah will let her come?"

"He will have to. He needs to know of these developments and we need the added safety of having him here." He opened the ground in their resting chamber, smiling again at his lifemate. "I will send for him first thing when we rise. But now, you and our sons need rest."

~*~

The brunette opened one eye lazily, struggling to pull herself from the comforting warmth of sleep. She smiled lightly at seeing the strands of white blonde hair connected to the small head tucked underneath her chin

"He is rather fond of you, isn't he?" The deep voice sounded against her ear, his warm breath tickling the stray pieces of her dark hair.

She jumped slightly, turning wide caramel eyes to look at him. "You."

The handsome male nodded, smiling, "My name is Elijah, _csitri._ And I promise that I mean you no harm. On the contrary," he paused, leaning down to nuzzle her neck gently, "I will make sure that no harm comes to you or our little boy. But I believe now you need to be fed."

She purposefully ignored his comment about feeding as she stared at him in surprise. "Our little boy?"

Elijah nodded, smiling fondly as he reached out to stroke the child's cheek. "Jacy. It seems to me that he's decided on us to be his new parents."

"I can't take care of a child, Elijah!"

"You have been doing a wonderful job so far." At her exasperated look he chuckled softly, "Do not worry so much about it, he already adores you." He offered her a heart-stopping smile as he began to open his shirt, "But come, you need to eat. I can feel your hunger beating at me."

"I already told the other vampire that I won't kill to live."

He smiled as he watched her, "I am not a vampire, _sívamet._ You will not need to kill any one. In fact you will be feeding from no one but me."

Her brows drew together, and he couldn't help but to laugh at the horrified look on her face. "It will not hurt me in any way, I promise."

"I can't just drink from you."

"I can help you, if you would like. But you will have to become accustomed to it, for I will not allow you to fade away now that I have found you."

She shook her head, trying to pull away from him while not waking Jacy. "I can't…"

"If you do not feed, you will die. And I cannot, _will not_ allow that to happen."

"But I can't drink blood."

"Please."

She blinked in surprise, glancing down to see the young boy staring up at her, very much awake and his bright eyes filled with a few tears as his soft voice sounded again, "Please don't leave us…"

Rebekah winced as she stared down at him, not having known that he was awake. "Jacy…"

Tears began to trickle slowly down his cheeks. "Please. I already lost one mama…"

She swallowed nervously, drawing the boy into a tight hug as her own eyes began watering at his words. "Okay Jacy…" She turned her caramel chocolate gaze up to Elijah, blushing softly. "What do I do?"

~*~

Cailean smiled as she watched Jacy while he ate. For once he didn't need the brunette female glued to his side for him to do so. It seemed that with the new male around he felt safe enough to act normally once again and he had begun to chat animatedly with everyone between mouthfuls of food. Right now he was arguing with Nyx about which of the ghosts had a better gift.

"No way! I can read people's minds, Jacy! Nothing tops that."

"But Mica can make it snow!"

The ginger headed man groaned, "Not really… I mean… he can help it along, but he can't just make it happen. He isn't Storm, you know."

The little boy had no idea who that was, which had shocked Nyx to no end. "How can you not know?"

Cailean laughed as the child shrugged, "Just don't. But if Mica doesn't win, then Cai does. She makes you tell the truth."

"But I could just enter their minds and get it!"

"But Cai can make them say it _aloud_. That makes her stronger."

Nyx groaned, hanging his head. "Just can't win with you kid, can I?"

"You never win with anyone Nyx. You'll get used to it eventually."

Nyx turned to the kitchen doorway, scowling at the young woman that stood there, with her tall Carpathian standing behind her like a protective shadow. "Why is everyone ganging up on me tonight?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "It's not just tonight, Nyx. Get over it."

Nyx let out a groan of frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. "I give. I'll just sit in the corner and sulk now."

Elijah cleared his throat gently as the two of them stepped fully into the room. "We actually need to go to my home. My brother has discovered something that he needs to share with us."

Rebekah's gaze swung quickly to his, caramel chocolate eyes wide in fear. "Wait, we're what?"

Elijah frowned at her, reaching out to take her hand with his own. "I know you are not looking forward to doing so, but it is necessary. And there is information that you need to give to us as well, if I remember correctly."

Jacy slid off his chair at the table and moved to stand beside the two, grasping her free hand and tugging gently until he got lifted up. The four-year old settled himself in her hold and smiled at her, "Don't worry so much, mama. If you were friends before you will be again."

Rebekah's eyes watered a bit as she hugged the child closer, burying her face against his silky locks to hide the tears. She had definitely not expected him to take to her the way he had, especially when his own parents had passed just a week ago. She wouldn't question it though, it felt right. She glanced slowly up to Elijah and nodded, "All right… we can go. But let's not stay around the others unless we need to. I'll feel bad not knowing who they are when I'm supposed to."

Elijah smiled at the two, reaching out to bring them to closer to himself. "You do not need to feel bad. If I know my brother, he will have told his mate already. And if you do not feel comfortable we can leave to my room."

She nodded slowly, looking a bit relieved as she leaned against him. She turned her gaze to the three ghosts and tried to smile. "Will you come with us?"

Cailean smiled brightly, "Where else would we go?"

~*~

Audrey paced nervously in the living room, unable to sit still. "When did Elijah say they left?"

Ezekiel smiled, reaching out to pull her into his lap. "They will be here soon, little seer. Do not worry yourself so."

"I can't help it, Zeke! It's been so long since I've seen her and I want to make sure she's okay!" The blonde leaned against him, though her head kept snapping up at every little sound.

He kissed her brow as he placed his hand above her stomach, rubbing gently. "You're making our boys nervous with all your fidgeting. Besides, your friend is well. Elijah has already gone through and healed all her wounds. And knowing him, he did a very thorough job."

She sagged against him in relief at the news, "So, she's completely okay? Nothing's wrong?"

Ezekiel nodded, "Aside from being a bit confused and scared, she's completely okay." He stroked her hair back, "Just be careful when she gets here, Elijah says she feels guilty for not remembering."

Audrey scoffed in annoyance, her slate eyes narrowing. "It's not her fault that vampires are utter bastards!"

Her lifemate nodded, "I know this, _sívamet._ Also my brother has informed me that the child is actually with them now." He grinned suddenly, laughing softly.

A blonde eyebrow rose in surprise, "What? What's so funny, Zeke?"

"I do not think Elijah knows what he's gotten himself into yet."

"What?"

The dark haired male grinned, "The little boy has apparently chosen Elijah and Rebekah as his new guardians. The last time my brother dealt with children was when Zacharai and I were younger, but by then he had already lost his emotions. I do not think he realizes just how much this little one will take over his life and worm himself into my brother's heart. It will be interesting to watch."

Audrey shook her head, smiling lightly at him, "Not very nice, Zeke." She was about to say more when she heard the front door open and she jumped from his lap. "They're here!" Her eyes became wide and a bit frantic, "What do we do?"

Ezekiel chuckled, standing and pulling her into his embrace again. "Perhaps we should go meet them?"

Audrey nodded eagerly, "Right, right. Let's go." She began tugging on his hand, trying to pull him towards the front door.

~*~

Rebekah held tightly to Elijah's hand as they walked through the grand entrance hall of his home. It hadn't taken them as long as she would have liked to get there, no matter how much she had tried to stall them.

Elijah smiled lightly at her, pulling her gently closer to his side as he lifted Jacy higher up in his arms. "We need to be here, _csitri_, and might need to stay even after we talk to the others."

The brunette pouted as she glanced up at him, "Why?"

"It will be easier to protect you all if there are more of us to do so. Also this way, at least one of us will be able to go hunt."

"Hunt for what?"

"For the vampire."

Rebekah jumped, moving closer to Elijah at the new voice. It sounded strangely like his own, yet different; less demanding, less sexy. She turned warily to see the two figures entering the long hall from a door at the other end. Her caramel brown eyes widened as she stared at the extremely nervous looking blonde. She turned her gaze to Elijah, dark eyebrows raised in question as she mouthed, 'Audrey?'

Elijah nodded, smiling lightly as he drew her closer. _'Yes, that is Audrey. The male beside her is my younger brother, Ezekiel.'_ He glanced up at his brother again and swallowed thickly. He could actually feel-finally feel-his love for his younger brother, so much so that his heart felt it might burst as it had been devoid of any emotion for so long. He buried his face against her hair, trying to compose himself.

The brunette frowned in worry as she tried to glance at him, "Elijah… What's wrong?"

Ezekiel smiled as he brought his mate closer to them. "He is unused to having emotions. He will get used to it in time. Do not worry." He stopped before them, giving a slight bow to the new female. "I am glad to say that we have you to thank for that."

The blonde at his side fidgeted, unable to stand still as she waited for her friend to acknowledge her in some way.

"What do you mean?"

"You're his lifemate, Rebekah. I tried to tell them all that you were when he started drawing pictures of you and this cutie," Audrey paused to point at Jacy, smiling anxiously, "but apparently losing colors and emotions also makes you stupid and they wouldn't believe me." She stared at her friend, moving closer to Zeke for reassurance as the brunette continued to stare silently at her.

Nyx frowned as he looked between the two females, before rolling his amber eyes. "Just get on with it already."

Cailean scowled at him even as Rebekah turned to glare, opening her mouth to comment back when the blonde let out a soft gasp.

The three ghosts turned their attention to her, blinking in surprise. "You see us?"

Michael rolled his eyes slowly. "Of course, after years of no one seeing us we find three people in a row who can."

Audrey raised a blonde brow, looking the three over for the first time, before smiling and turning her grey-blue eyes to her friend. "In the middle of a vampire war, _you _would find ghosts, Rebekah. It's just your luck."

Rebekah looked a bit affronted as she instantly responded, not pausing to think about it. "Hey! At least I can walk over flat surfaces without tripping!" She stilled, eyes going a bit wide as she looked between the blonde and then Elijah, squeezing his hand. Where had that come from?

Audrey blinked, grinning at her, "I suppose that some things can't be forgotten."

Elijah smiled fondly as he looked down at his mate, "Indeed. It seems that Nicolah did not accomplish what he wanted." He gently stroked her cheek at her confused look, "It means that we will most likely be able to regain your memories, _cara._"

Rebekah stared quietly at him before smiling lightly, "Oh."

Ezekiel smiled at the three, "Shall we go to the study, where we can discuss things?"

Audrey nodded, smiling still as she turned her gaze to the little blonde boy. "Can we get you anything to eat..?"

Jacy shook his head, smiling at her. "Already ate. Papa 'Lij cooked for me."

Ezekiel smiled at the little boy, leading the group to the study. "Papa 'Lij, huh? Does that make me his uncle? I didn't expect to be an uncle before you, Elijah, what with my children already on the way."

Rebekah blinked, glancing at the blonde who was now blushing. "You're pregnant?" She paused while the female nodded. "And Nicolah is after you?" She scowled lightly, "What a douche!"

Audrey blinked in surprise, smiling. Even without her memory, her friend was still the same. That was certainly a relief.

Elijah smiled at his mate as he sat down on the couch, drawing her to his side as Jacy moved to sit on her lap. "Should we call Kiros and the other female before we start talking?"

Audrey nodded, "We haven't really seen them tonight or last night." She smiled at Ezekiel, "Shall we go get them?"

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow, but left the room with her to get them. "We could have stayed there and called them, little seer." He blinked in surprise as the blonde was in his arms the moment they were out of the room. "_Cara?_ Audrey? What is wrong?"

She burrowed further into his hold, her hands gripping at his silk shirt. "She remembers and yet she doesn't. It's strange seeing her so vulnerable, Zeke. I don't like it."

Ezekiel gently tugged her closer, resting his chin atop her hair. "You won't have to see it for long. I am sure that my brother will be able to reverse what Nicolah has done."

~*~

Nicolah scowled at the book in his hands, annoyed at how much work needed to be done for such a simple spell. He needed to attack while he still had the advantage… He blinked, cocking his head to the side before grinning widely.

Perhaps the length of time needed could be used to his advantage. Surely they would expect him to attack as soon as possible, but it would be extremely unexpected if he instead stopped completely for a time, let them become complacent in their safety.

This way he could even use his free time to find the little boy again. The brunette must have given into exhaustion now anyway.

~*~

"So the two of you have some sort of rare power?"

Audrey nodded, "Apparently. Which is why Nicolah wanted me."

"Right… so if he wanted a ghost seer-"

Kiros smiled as he interrupted her, "Summoner, _bebe_."

"Fine, _Summoner_, why didn't he just use Rebekah?"

Elijah glanced at his mate and smiled fondly, "Luckily he did not know what she was."

Rebekah shook her head, "He didn't… I think he also took me to be a brain dead idiot or something because he spoke more than he should have in front of me."

"Nicolah always underestimates those around him. He believes himself to be above others, both physically and mentally. He thought so highly of himself that it is just the sort of thing for him to do, to tell his enemy of his plan."

Audrey glanced up at Ezekiel, frowning lightly. "How do you know so much about him?"

Ezekiel pulled her into his lap, frowning lightly as he rested his chin on her head. "It was not just Zacharai that used to be friends with him." He paused his eyes closing as he remembered. "The three of us were inseparable, and we even sometimes let Ilya join us-though that didn't happen often. We remained extremely close until Zacharai let it slip that he knew I already had a lifemate, a seer, and yet he couldn't see anything for Nicolah."

Rebekah tilted her head in confusion, "What happened then?"

"He assumed that since Zacharai hadn't seen, even when he purposefully looked, that he had no lifemate. He didn't take well to that thought obviously. Then when he found out what my mate could do he became obsessed with finding her, sure that she could give him some sort of power. I didn't understand until just yesterday that Audrey is not the type of seer that I thought he had meant."

Karleena frowned at him, "So she can see ghosts. What good does that do him?"

Ezekiel frowned, "It gives him a connection to the Nether Realm. With that in his grasp he can contact the ancients that have been killed, can learn their secrets or-if stories are to be believed-control them."

Rebekah frowned at this, "Okay you need to explain this a bit more. What exactly is the 'Nether Realm'? Also, can we inform the lay person what exactly Summoners can do?"

Elijah glanced down at his mate, shaking his head. "Not much is known about the extent of your powers, but we know that you can connect to the Nether Realm. It is a place where spirits, those of our own people go. We only just recently found out more about it. The vampires that have been brought to peace are still vampires, still depraved spirits there." He pulled the brunette gently closer, noting silently the way she stiffened.

Audrey frowned at Elijah's words, "Wait a minute. That doesn't make any sense! I thought they were supposed to be, well… healed I guess."

Ezekiel shook his head, "Apparently it is not so. The fight continues on there with our hunters still trying to gain the upper hand. But it is getting harder and harder as more ancients are being brought to justice. We know-"

Karleena remained silent, her hazel eyes locked onto her brunette friend, watching her as the conversation continued. Finally, she glowered, interrupting Ezekiel's explanation. "What are you hiding Rebekah?"

The brunette blinked, jolting in surprise as suddenly all eyes were on her. "What do you mean?"

"You've done the whole shutting yourself off again. That may work to hide your discomfort from the males, but Audrey and I know you too well to fall for that. Ever since we started talking about the Nether Realm you've gone all weird."

Michael cleared his throat gently, catching the attention of the two Summoners in the room as well as their mates. "We might be able to help you there."

The brunette scowled at him even as the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how?" She then blinked, "You're Michael, right?"

The young man nodded, "Yes." He glanced at Rebekah, offering an apologetic smile as she glared at him. "The afternoon before she was converted, before we decided to slit her wrists," the blonde winced and turned closer into her mate for comfort even as Elijah scowled darkly at the wall, "we found a book that the bastard had been looking through. One of the pages was earmarked, just by how much it was used it seemed."

Karleena glanced between her friends and their mates, frowning. "Someone want to tell _me_ what's being said by ghost boy over there?"

Audrey waved a hand dismissively at her, "Hush. We'll tell you later."

Elijah tugged Rebekah and Jacy closer to himself, frowning as if he knew that this wasn't going to end well. "And what was on the page?"

Michael glanced at Rebekah, raising an eyebrow. "You know more about it."

The young woman frowned, wincing as most of the eyes in the room settled on her yet again. "It seemed to be instructions, almost… well a spell."

Ezekiel sighed, getting a tad impatient with all the stalling. "To do what?"

Audrey elbowed him gently, glancing back at her friend. There was more to this than just seeing a simple spell. "Rebekah… did you try the spell?"

The brunette flinched, her dark eyes turning to the floor as she nodded slowly. She curled a bit more in on herself as she heard Elijah's swift intake of breath and soft curse. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him, to look him in the eye. "_Csitri_, why would you do that? Do you know how dangerous it is to perform magick when you have not studied it, when you do not know what it will do?"

She scowled at him, forgetting for a minute the others in the room. "I did know what it would do! God I'm not so stupid as to just read spells! I didn't even do it on purpose anyway!" She groaned as she realized she had said that out loud and let her forehead drop gently against Jacy's blonde hair. "Idiot. Why did you say that out loud?"

Audrey was torn between scowling at her friend and smiling as she saw how the brunette hadn't changed at all. She decided the first option was best for the moment. "You used the spell without meaning to?"

Rebekah nodded slowly, chewing her lower lip and looking anywhere but at the scowling Elijah. "It was some point after we had… well after I had lost a lot of blood. I didn't realize what I was doing and I didn't think that it was anything more than a dream until we started talking about the Nether Realm."

Kiros stared at the young woman in surprise. "Are you trying to tell us that you've been to the Nether Realm?"

Rebekah nodded slowly, wincing as Elijah cursed again.

Ezekiel followed his brother's example, cursing, "Blood of the prince." He glanced between the two other Carpathian males, frowning. "Do you know what this means?"

The silver haired male nodded, "That Nicolah knows a way into the Nether Realm. And that he has a book of the wizards work."

Elijah was still scowling down at his mate, watching as she pulled the little boy closer. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? You could have gotten hurt or even stuck there."

Karleena sighed, standing up and shoving a hand through her hair as she looked between the two other females. "This whole panicking thing isn't getting us anywhere."

Audrey glowered at Elijah, "Nor is making her feel worse than she already does, Elijah."

His ocean gaze turned quickly to his brother's mate, frowning and when he spoke his voice was low with barely controlled anger and fear. "She could have been stuck there. Do you know what that would have meant for her? She would have faded from this world completely."

Audrey winced at the thought, frowning as she realized it would have been her fault.

'_It is _not _your fault, _sívamet_, but that monster Nicolah. And we will pay him back for it.'_

She took her mate's hand, squeezing it to comfort herself as she stared steadily back at Elijah. "But she wasn't. Now calm down." She took a deep breath, trying to ease her own fear as she looked back to her friend. She moved to kneel in front of the young woman and small boy. "I know you're not going to like this, but we need you to tell us what happened there."

~*~

It was strange. And more than that it was aggravating to him.

Nicolah had thought that while he was getting things ready he would venture out to look for the young child. And yet, no matter how hard he tried to connect with the blonde's friend he was not able to get into her mind. It was not possible for her to keep him at bay though, especially when he had taken her blood. There was a bond between them now that should have ensured his being able to see through her eyes.

He scowled, his dull eyes lighting with sudden flames. Unless she had gotten help of some kind.

But how? She had no memories of her friend and they had been miles from Ezekiel's home. Plus the idiot would be too busy worrying about his mate.

He did not like it when his plans were ruined. And though it wasn't essential that he had the boy, it would have been nice to have another plaything to mold. Perhaps he could find something to aid in his search. He did have the book of spells after all; why not try using one?

~*~

Jacy glanced up at his new mother, frowning as he realized how stiff she had become at the blonde's words. She was obviously afraid of whatever they were talking about. He hadn't completely understood all the talk about this 'Nether Realm', but he didn't like that it was making her so tense. He glanced slowly to find Nyx, knowing that the man could tell them instead of her.

He wasn't there though. And neither was Cai. He blinked, glancing between his new mother and the blonde before them. Both were so wrapped up in the conversation that they hadn't noticed. His white-blonde brows furrowed downward in confusion. Where would they have gone?

His sea green eyes drifted to Michael only to see the man was watching him, a single finger placed upon his lips, clearly asking the small boy to be quiet about it. If Michael didn't want him to tell them there was obviously a good reason behind it. He didn't need to worry about that now then.

Instead he focused on the young woman holding him, and upon realizing she was trembling he offered her a small smile, hoping to comfort her as he tugged gently on her hand to get her attention. "It's okay mama. Papa 'Lij will make sure you won't be taken again." He glanced up at the older man, complete trust in his eyes. "Right Papa 'Lij?"

The male nodded, pulling the two back onto his lap again and clearing his throat to try and stop the tears. "Right." He glanced at his brother and then his mate's friend, frowning lightly. "Perhaps we can take a small break. Continue tomorrow evening?"

Ezekiel frowned at his brother, "We do not know when Nicolah will attack, Elijah. We need to be given all the information we can now."

Audrey stood slowly, reaching out to grab Ezekiel's hand as she turned, refusing to look at anyone. "No, Zeke," her voice was soft as it came out and Ezekiel quickly realized that she was on the verge of tears. "Continuing tomorrow night sounds like a good idea."

Ezekiel opened his mouth to protest, when he heard Audrey's voice,_ 'Please Zeke… She's terrified of talking about it. We'll let her talk with Elijah first, okay?'_

The Carpathian nodded slowly, _'All right, _cara_, but we cannot wait any longer than that.'_

Audrey smiled lightly at him, nodding, before she faked a yawn. "I think I need to go to bed anyway. Zeke's boys are already heavy."

Karleena snorted as she watched her friend leave with Ezekiel. It was so easy to see through the emotional female. But… She glanced at her other friend and frowned. It was also very easy to see why she had done so, and she couldn't help but to agree. "Right. We'll see you all tomorrow then. I think the human has to eat now."

Kiros swept her up into his arms before she could protest and carried her swiftly from the room, ignoring her yelling the entire way.

Elijah glanced down at her once the others had left. "Why don't we go to my room so we can talk in private."

The brunette winced but nodded, "I suppose we have to, don't we?"

Elijah nodded as he stood, taking the little blonde from her. "Yes, we do."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Notes: **First of all, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. The only reason I can give you is that the characters did not want to cooperate with me, especially Elijah-he was being whiny and angry for reasons that you'll understand once you read the chapter. Also, I have to thank my friend Jay for putting up with me whining about my muses-and threatening them-while they weren't letting me write, and for reading through everything to let me know what worked and what didn't.

Oh! And for the last scene in this-the scene that stalled the chapter being out way back in September-I had to find a song to get me in the right mood. And if you want to listen to it while you read it, here's where you can find it: http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=uPruIYDQ9g0 (without the spaces obviously).

That is all. But please, please review! This chapter was extremely hard to get out and I want to know what you all think of it!

And again, I don't own the Christine Feehan Dark Series, just the characters I made up and the stuff about the Summoners.

**Chapter Ten**

Ezekiel sighed as he set Audrey down gently on their bed, watching her intently. "I know that you want to protect your friend, but she will have to tell us anyway."

The blonde frowned shaking her head slowly. "You don't understand her like I do, Zeke. She might not have looked it, but she was completely terrified, more so than I've seen her before." She leaned back against the pillows, frowning further. "Something happened when she used that spell, I think more than she wants to tell us, probably more than she _needs _to tell us."

Ezekiel sat down next to her, his hand reaching out to grab her own. "We need all the information that she can give us, _cara_."

"No, Zeke. I think it's something we don't need to know about. Besides, she can tell your brother and then he can relay it to us. That way she doesn't have to relive it in front of everyone."

"I want you to be safe, Audrey."

"And I will be. Just don't push her, especially with Elijah being so on edge right now."

He snorted, glancing away from her to hide his annoyance. "He's not the only one on edge."

"Zeke?" What could possibly be so wrong with him now?

"Do you not remember what just happened to you, _sívamet? _How close I came to losing you?"

Audrey sighed, placing her hand on his cheek. "Really, Zeke. I'm completely better now. Have been for a few days. And the boys are fine too, safe. So calm down."

"But we don't know what Nicolah has planned. Just because he no longer has your friend does not mean that we should just become complacent."

"We aren't being complacent. We're just making sure that Rebekah will be able to handle whatever happened. I know you worry Zeke, but she's my best friend. I won't put her through any sort of pain if it can be helped, especially with how much she's gone through because of me already."

Ezekiel scowled, his free hand clenching into a fist. "None of that was your fault. It was Nicolah's. Which is why I want to have your friend talk now. The longer he has to plan, the more damage he can inflict. I am never going to let you get hurt again."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Really Zeke, one rising won't hurt anything. Besides, I'm fine now." She turned his head so that he was forced to look at her, "What happened, happened. We can't change that at all. But I'm not going to let you become all anal about this. Rebekah needs time to talk to Elijah about whatever happened. You need to realize that the way you feel about me is the way your brother feels about her."

"I know that, _cara_."

"I don't think you're fully getting it Zeke. She was in Nicolah's clutches for quite some time. You saw the scar on her throat. I'm sure you noticed the other scars as well. I'm surprised Elijah let her talk to us at all. But he's trying to be understanding, so you need to be as well. I mean, what would you have done if I had been in her place?"

He frowned at her, "You were not though."

"Just humor me Zeke. What if I had gotten caught instead? Had asked those ghosts to slit my wrists after Nicolah and that demented doctor cut me-"

His jaw stiffened as his hands snapped out to bring her to his chest. "I cannot even think about that happening, _sívamet. _I would go mad."

Audrey grinned up at him, not looking at all sorry for how she had made him feel. "Exactly! That's what your brother is going through, except that he's handling himself very well. Well… he was until he found out about the spell."

Ezekiel groaned, resting his forehead gently against her own. "I just need to make sure I will be able to keep you safe. You and our sons are the most important thing to me. Perhaps we can just have him look through her memories and then talk."

Audrey sighed. He just wasn't getting it. "No, Zeke. I mean it. They need to work this out on their own. And you need to stop being such a baby about this."

He blinked in surprise, glancing down at her. "Did you just call me a baby?"

"Yes! You aren't letting it go because you haven't gotten your way. There are other people involved in this. And I get that you're scared," she glowered at him as he opened his mouth, "Let me finish talking Ezekiel or so help me we'll have a bigger problem on our hands."

His mouth quickly shut at the look on her face. He had never seen her this angry.

"Like I was saying, I know that you're scared, it's completely understandable after what happened. But you can't let those feelings control you. I'm not the only one in danger here, Zeke. And we're going to need your brother's help, so it's best not to make him angry." She smiled at him, a little too sweetly now. "And if you try bringing this up one more time, I swear that you will regret it for the rest of your life, okay?"

He cupped her face in his hands, quickly capturing her lips. "All right, but I do not know if I can wait much more than tomorrow's rising." His lips slowly pulled into a smile after a moment. "I think I find myself to very much enjoy this side of you, _sívamet._"

Audrey groaned, rolling her eyes as she pushed him away. "You are such an idiot."

~*~

Rebekah glanced nervously back at Elijah as they entered his room, "Should we really be talking about all this with this while Jacy is still awake, Elijah? This really isn't something that he should have to hear about."

He grinned at her, turning to face her fully as he locked the door. "That is the beauty with children, _csitri_, when they are as young as he, they sleep quite often still." He motioned with his chin to the small boy that was fast asleep on his shoulder, his white-blonde hair falling across his forehead. "So you're not getting out of it quite that easily."

The brunette pouted lightly as she watched the tall male carry Jacy to the large four-poster bed. She had been hoping to use him as buffer so she did not have to relive her experience so soon.

Elijah sighed, gently setting down his child and stroking his cheek softly before he turned his attention to his mate. He crossed the distance to her side in two steps, cupping her chin with his fingers to make her look at him. "I know you are scared to speak about this event, _csitri_, but the sooner you share it with me, the sooner we can dim it in your memory. It will help, I give you my promise."

She sighed, finally letting her dark eyes lock with his own as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "All right."

~*~

Nyx grinned excitedly, humming the Mission Impossible theme quietly to himself as he peeked around the corner into the vampire's study. He blinked in surprise, jumping back with a small squeal as he realized someone was standing directly in front of him, their hands on their hips and one booted foot tapping out an annoyed refrain on the wooden floor. He glanced upwards and sighed in relief. "Christ Cailean, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Cailean rolled her amber eyes as she turned on her heel to begin walking to the wizards' book. "Please, Nyx, you have to have a heart for it to stop working." She shoved her curly red locks out of her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Now are you done playing secret agent? Can we get to work?"

Her twin pouted lightly as he straightened and followed after her. "It never hurts to be stealthy."

"Nyx, what's the point of being stealthy when no one can see us?"

"I'm just practicing. I mean, we never know if he managed to find another Summoner or not."

"Right… And so sneaking about while humming to yourself is the best way to avoid being seen, I take it?"

Nyx scowled at her, "Oh shut it."

Cailean rolled her eyes again, "Remind me again why it had to be you that came with me."

"Because Michael is better than me at distracting people without making them suspicious." He grinned at her, "Besides, when we're both focusing we make a better team than you and Michael."

"But is it worth the time it takes to get you to focus in the first place?"

Nyx sighed, moving up behind her to the desk. "And how exactly are we going to pull this off?"

Cailean frowned in thought, her red brows drawing together. "I'm not sure exactly. I mean, how exactly are we supposed to get that idiot vampire to realize that he already had a-" She paused, her amber eyes lightning mischievously as she lifted a picture from the desk. "How do you feel about sharing your artistic talents with a vampire?"

"Okay Cai… I know we're twins and I should be able to read you by now, especially seeing as reading minds is my thing, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

The female groaned in annoyance, turning the picture to face her brother. "What I mean, you idiot, is that Nicolah knows that Audrey-the blonde female, Nyx-is a Summoner because of a picture, what better way to tell him about Rebekah having been one than that?"

Nyx grinned, ignoring for the moment how she had insulted him. "I'd say that it's a good thing we stocked up on energy then."

~*~

Elijah studied his lifemate as she sat with her eyes closed, her hands clenched tightly into fists as she tried to calm herself down enough to talk about it. Finally, with a small sigh she opened her eyes, her caramel chocolate gaze fixed intently on his own. "Okay, I'm ready. But I need you not to say anything until I'm done, all right?"

At his curt nod she relaxed a bit in her seat, her eyes turning down to her lap as she began speaking quickly, eager to get it out. "I really didn't mean to use the spell, honestly. It just sort of happened. And I really wasn't expecting anything to happen. I'm not even sure why I thought about it."

Elijah, noticing that she was beginning to ramble, lifted her gently from her seat and settled her on his lap, holding her securely there. At her small, and extremely cute, squeak of surprise he grinned. "I know I agreed not to interrupt, _csitri_, but you need to relax. You are working yourself up unnecessarily. You don't need to tell me _how _it happened, just calm down and tell me _what _happened."

Rebekah leaned back against him, taking her time getting comfortable and calm before she chewed her lower lip and nodded. "All right." Then taking one last deep breath she started, "We, well Nyx and Mica really, found the book about a day before-" Here she paused, once more chewing her lip in hesitation as she knew he would become angry at the reminder of the attempted assisted suicide. After a minute she shook her head, continuing slowly, "Before Nicolah changed me. I briefly glanced over the spell when they showed it to me, reading the words once to myself, I didn't think I'd ever use the spell. I mean, it had things that were needed-candles and herbs, among other things-to properly cast it. So, well… I didn't think it would hurt at all, and like I said earlier I didn't really know why I was saying the incantation over in my head, just well… it felt like I should." She paused again, her dark brows furrowing together as she turned to look up at him. "It's strange, but as soon as I said it the pain that had become such a constant was just gone. And I couldn't hear the others anymore, though I know for a fact that Mica was talking to me."

The brunette became quiet for a few moments, before suddenly shivering and curling herself further into his hold, her eyes squeezed shut again. "The next thing I noticed was how cold it was and how completely silent." Her voice took on a distant quality as he watched her body begin to tremble further in his hold. "When I finally opened my eyes I couldn't see anything at all, it was just so dark. Then…then the voices started."

He waited for her to continue speaking, but she didn't. "_Csitri_?"

Her response was not at all what he expected. The hands that had been clenched so tightly snapped up to cover her ears, pressing hard, desperately trying to block out any noise. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her brows were drawn together in a deep frown. "No! Just leave me alone!"

Elijah frowned in confusion, reaching out to stroke her cheek only to have her jerk away from him, throw herself against the wall that his arms had made. He cursed and quickly flipped her onto the sofa, pinning her there to prevent her from thrashing about and hurting herself. What in the name of the Prince was going on?

He reached for her again, this time with his mind, hissing as he realized exactly what was happening. It wasn't just that she was remembering the experience. No, that would be much too easy to deal with in addition to everything else that was happening. Instead she was completely immersed in the memory, reliving it as if it were the first time.

"May the sun scorch him!" He growled darkly, his ocean eyes narrowing in hate as he cursed Nicolah. He would kill him if it was the last thing he did.

'_Brother, is something wrong? Has she told you what happened yet?'_ Ezekiel's voice broke through the haze in his mind, pulling him away from murderous thoughts.

At his brother's questions Elijah stilled completely, his eyes flashing red. He growled lowly, _'She has not told me. Because of you demanding she tell us everything she knows before she is ready, she is now reliving that moment fully! By the blood of the Prince, if you come anywhere near us in this moment I will not stop myself from ensuring that you suffer the same fear and pain I am going through.' _He paused, scowling as she began to struggle anew. _'I swear to you Ezekiel, that if she is harmed in any way we will leave and you will never see us again, even if you need help with the threat against your mate.'_

'_It is just a memory though, there is no harm that can come from it. Besides, it is extremely important that we find out what she knows about Nicolah's plan. Her friend, _my mate_, will be in danger if she cannot tell us.'_

Elijah let out a yell of frustration and pure anger as he tried to draw his mate back to the present even while growling at his brother, _'Do not talk to me about danger to _your mate_! She is the reason my mate is in her current state. If you say one more thing to me before I get her back safely, your mate will be mourning your death.'_

Without waiting for a response he cut the connection from his brother, leaning down to whisper in his mate's ear, "Please, _csitri_, I need you to come back to me." He reached out to envelope her mind with his own, trying to pull her out of the memory, to bring her back to the present. But no matter how hard he tried he could not bring her from it, and he had sworn to himself that he would not let her suffer alone again.

With one last curse directed at his brother and Nicolah, Elijah closed his eyes and let himself become lost in his mate's memory.

_ When he finally opened his eyes again it was dark, far darker than anything that he had ever experienced before. It was unnerving to be so blind when he had always been able to see so clearly in the dark, had always been so aware of his surroundings. But now, now he could not make out anything in the dark but distant shapes._

_ The air was strangely still, no breeze at all and yet it was cold. More than just cold, the air was freezing and it was quickly numbing his body. He wanted to move, to find some way to figure out where he was, but his body was not responding to any commands he gave it._

_ And then, from directly behind him he heard a raspy voice call out so quietly he wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it. "A female…"_

_ His heart began beating fiercely in his chest, slamming against his ribs painfully as his hands clenched into fists and his eyes squeezed closed. No! He needed them open! He needed to be able to look around and see what threat was coming! But no matter how he tried, they would not listen._

_ A second voice soon joined the first, and this time he knew he had not imagined it, for its icy breath was playing along the skin of his neck, even as he felt a finger run down his cheek. "A female alone…"_

_ His body moved now, jerking away from the light touch and stumbling backwards, landing hard on the ground. Get up! Get up! Don't let them corner you, never let them corner you!_

_ But again his body refused to respond, instead letting out a soft whimper as the bitter, putrid breath blew against his face. "Unguarded…" This new voice was the closest yet, and it too reached out to touch him, a hand running down the length of his neck lightly, almost reverently._

_ He scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the tormentors, only for his back to slam against another body. He felt it kneel beside him, pressing along his back, felt the fingers delving into his hair and tugging until his head was forced back, his neck exposed to them. "Unwanted…"_

_ Another whimper left his mouth as one of the creatures moved in closer, a nose nuzzling his cheek. "And no one here to hear her cry."_

_ He tried to lash out, to shove them away from himself and to fight back, but his body was trembling too much to be of any use._

_ And then it didn't matter. The one behind him moved quickly, knocking him to the ground as it grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. He tried fighting then, his body bucking instinctively to get free as a weight settled across his legs._

_ "And her cries will be so pretty…" The first voice was back, whispering directly into his ear now before its tongue darted out, licking up the tears that he hadn't even noticed were falling from his eyes. "That's it, pretty. We do so love it when you cry."_

_ He stilled completely in their vice-like holds as he realized that they did not mean to kill him. No, no they had something much worse in mind. Fight back! He was not this helpless, would not be taken advantage of so easily! Yet even as he ordered his body to move he felt a hand caress the skin underneath his shirt, moving further up._

_ "She's such a pretty one, so small and helpless."_

_ His eyes closed again without his consent, but this time he didn't mind. He could not see them anyway, no matter how hard he had tried and he did not want to give them the pleasure of seeing the pure terror that he knew would be reflected in his eyes as the wandering hands began to grope and scratch at his skin._

_ "Idiots! How many times have I told you fools that any female that comes unaccompanied here is to be brought to me immediately!"_

_ His eyes snapped open in surprise at the new voice, his heart stuttering in relief as one by one the bodies were torn away from him. He winced, his body immediately curling into itself, his hands scratching at the skin they had touched as if he could remove the feel of them even as he heard the creatures hiss at the newcomer._

_ "We never agreed to follow along after you, Zacharai. So we may do whatever we want with the female. We found her first and can play with her all we want. You are not stronger than us."_

_ He started, his eyes desperately trying to seek out the owner to the voice in the dark. Zacharai? His brother? But it had not sounded like him._

_ The new voice laughed, the sound harsh and more of a bark, "Am I not? Then why is it you now cower before me? Do not forget that I have learned much from the wizards and I will not hesitate to use that knowledge. You know what I am trying to do, that I want us to get revenge on those pitiful hunters, do you really think it a wise idea to harm the one that can bring it about? Fools. Leave us be before I truly become angry."_

_ Without even waiting for the tormentors to leave his brother swept him up into his arms, walking swiftly away from where he had been so helplessly bested._

_ Zacharai did not take him too far before he proceeded to drop him on the ground. He had to fight back a wince as a bright fire blazed to life beside him, momentarily blinding him. When he was able to see again he had to scramble back, for Zacharai was kneeling directly before him, scowling darkly._

_ "You are not Ezekiel's mate, not the one that Nicolah is supposed to send to me. Perhaps I should have let them toy with you, they do need something to keep their spirits high."_

_ His heart slammed in his chest again, picking up speed as he tried to move further away. "Pl-please! Don't! You can't give me back to them!" That was his voice? But it was so weak, so scared… so feminine._

_ Zacharai's chocolate eyes narrowed in annoyance, one of his hands darting forward to catch his wrist in a crushing grip. "What did you just do?"_

_ He frowned, feeling his brows drawing together in confusion as he winced at the pain his brother was causing. "No-nothing!"_

_ The grip tightened on his hand, coming close to snapping the bones. "Do not lie to me, girl! You did something. I was going to take you to the others again, and then you spoke and now I cannot. Tell me, what did you do."_

_ "I-I didn't! I swear I didn't do anything! Now, please, let go!"_

_ Zacharai growled, the sound rumbling slowly through him as he was forced to relinquish the grip on his wrist. Instead he reached for the long strands of his hair, wrapping them around his fist and tugging his head back so that he was forced to look him in the eye. "I do not know who you are, but you will stop whatever it is you are doing to me. From this moment on you will not speak unless I tell you to, do you understand?"_

_ He felt himself nodding instead of the glare and curse he had intended to send to his younger brother. Why couldn't he loosen his brother's grip? Growing up he had always been the stronger, yet now he could not feel even a fraction of his strength coursing through him._

_ Zacharai grinned darkly, using the grip on his hair to get a better look at his face. "You are not the female I needed, so I suppose I shall need to find some other use for you." His brother's free hand came up, running down the front of his body and drawing that whimper from his lips once more. "It would be a waste not to play with you, as the others said you are quite the pretty little thing."_

_ His gut clenched, his heart hammering within the confines of his chest. There would be no getting out of it this time, no one to come save him from his own brother. His brow furrowed as his eyes slammed shut again, tears leaking out of the corners. It did not make any sense, those that passed were supposed to have found peace._

_ "Now, now. There's no need to start crying, yet." A hand ran down his cheek, stopping to finger the pulse in his neck, before continuing to explore underneath his thin tank top._

_ His eyes snapped open at a particularly painful grope and before he could stop himself he was moving away, ignoring the tight grip on his hair. "Stop it! Don't touch me!"_

_ Zacharai growled, though the harsh and cold hands were immediately pulled away. "I told you not to talk. Now I will have to punish you for not listening."_

_ It took only a simple wave of his brother's hand to send him flying into a nearby tree, a gasp of surprise and pain spilling past his lips. _

_ "You may have thought yourself smart, telling me that I couldn't touch you. But I do not need to touch you to torture you girl. And when I am done I am sure you will wish that you had just let me have my fun."_

_ His eyelids fluttered, trying to lift and only making it halfway up, though it was enough to see the stalking form of his brother as he moved slowly closer, grinning darkly in anticipation._

_ He felt his legs shaking, his entire body trembling as he tried to scramble up to his feet, bracing himself against the tree to do so. He tried to move, to run from the attack that he knew was coming, but still he could not. Instead he felt his hands clench into fists, coming up to cross in front of his chest as if that would protect him. "Why are you doing this?"_

_ Zacharai halted a few feet from him, head tilted to the side as if he did not understand the question. "Why? This is what vampires do, you stupid girl. Besides it has gotten to be so boring here in this Nether Realm, the hunters know they cannot kill us here and so they do not even try."_

_ His body tensed as he stared at the vampire before him, as if realization had just struck him. "You are… dead."_

_ His brother laughed, his jaw unhinging as the bitter sound left him. "Of course. Why else would one be in the Nether Realm?"_

_ And even though his body was trembling fearfully again he couldn't stop himself from talking with his soon to be tormentor. "But you should be at peace now!"_

_ "That is myth that hunters tell so that they feel no guilt when they kill us. Haven't you heard that there is no rest for the wicked?"_

_ He shook his head, his eyes locked in horror on the creature as it came closer once more. "No! You can't really want to do this!"_

_ "Is that so? Humor me, tell me why I can't want to."_

_ "Please… you must be so tired…" Why was he still wasting his energy talking? That wouldn't protect him, wouldn't stop the vampire from killing him and yet he could not stop his mouth, "All that hate… all that useless fighting and killing."_

_ "Yet it is that very kill that allows me to feel anything at all. You would not understand what it is like to feel nothing."_

_ His eyelids finally lost their battle and slid closed as he sunk against the tree, "I don't know if I would or not, but please… just be at peace now."_

_ The cold around him was fading, being replaced by a sickening burning in his blood, spreading throughout his entire body like a fire. But even as this strange new pain took his attention he heard a sharp intake of air, then a light caress against his cheek, the touch soothing away some of the raging heat. And his brother's voice, his brother's sweet voice from before he had turned spoke softly. "I am now, thank you."_


End file.
